The Story Life Dragon Slayer
by Erza Scarlet Belserion
Summary: Ini adalah kisah Alexander bersama teman-teman nya. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, dendam dan Pengkhianatan pun akan mereka lalui. (bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Oc x harem

Warning: typo, bahasa tidak baku, gaje semi-canon dkk

The Story of Lightning Bolt

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Rating: T - M

Summary: Ini adalah kisah Alexander bersama teman-teman nya. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, dendam dan Pengkhianatan pun akan mereka lalui. (bad summary)

Happy Reading

Chapter 1

Pelabuhan Hargeon

Pagi ini matahari mulai menampakan kan wujudnya. Masyarakat sekitar melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa. Terlihat seorang pemuda memakai kaos putih berjaket hitam dan celana hitam keluar dari pelabuhan sambil menenteng tas nya disampingnya terdapat seekor kucing berwarna kuning.

"hey, Alex apa kau masih ingat jalan menuju gulid mu"tanya si kucing

"aku lupa Bolt. Sudah 3 tahun aku latihan. Mungkin kita tanya saja dengan gadis yang ada di depan kita"ucap pemuda itu yang bernama Alex

"permisi nona bisa kau mengantarkan kami ke Fairy Tail"tanya Alex

"tentu. Kau pasti ingin bergabung ya tapi, kita harus menunggu temanku dulu ya"ucap Gadis itu

"apa kau seorang seorang exceed"tanya gadis itu

"benar nona. Nama nya Bolt dan perkenalkan nama saya Alexander tapi kau bisa memanggil ku Alex"ucap Alex sambil memperkenalkan diri

"nama saya Lucy. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda Alex"ucap Lucy memperkenalkan diri nya

"yo Lucy, maaf menunggu lama"ucap pria yang baru datang bersama kucing berwarna biru

"tak apa Natsu dan ini teman baru kita"ucap Lucy

"perkenalkan nama saya Alexander dan ini nama nya Bolt"ucap Alex mengenalkan dirinya

"nama saya Natsu Dragnell dan ini nama nya Happy"ucap pria itu ternyata adalah Natsu

'Dragnell, apa dia si Salamander tersebut'batin Alex

Tiba-tiba lamunan Alex terhenti karena lucy yang berkata dengan nya

"ada yang salah Alex-san"tanya Lucy

"owh tidak ada apa-apa"balasnya

"baiklah ayo kita pergi"ucap Natsu semangat dan berlari menjauhi mereka

"aye sir" dan Happy pun menyusul Natsu

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Fairy Tail terlihat banyak orang yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka

"KAMI PULANG"ucap Natsu sambil menendang pintu

"hey, Natsu nanti pintu itu rusak"ucap Makao

"berisik. Nanti bisa diperbaiki"ucap Natsu

Natsu pun segera membuat kericuhan. Mereka pun bingung dengan seseorang yang dibawa Lucy dan Natsu itu

'mereka tidak ingat aku ya, memang sih aku banyak perubahan yang terjadi'batin Alex dan Bolt pun sudah mulai akrab dengan Happy dan pergi memancing bersama.

"Okaeri. Natsu, Lucy"ucap Mirajane

"dan sepertinya kita kedatangan anggota baru"tambahnya sambil melihat ke arah Alex yang membelakanginya

"benar Mira-san dia tadi meminta saya mengantarkannya ke sini"ucap Lucy

"hey, Alex bisa kah kau kesini"panggil Lucy

Alex pun mendekat ke arah mereka

"Hai, nama saya Mirajane"ucap Mirajane

"tidak bertemu selama 3 tahun kau lupa padaku mira"ucap Alex sambil menunjukan handband hitam di tangan kiri nya

Mirajane pun kaget melihat handband itu karena handband itu adalah pemberian dia dan Erza ketika temannya akan pergi latihan

"apa kau Alexander"ucap Mirajane menahan tangis

"apa kau benar Alex-kun"tambahnya

"ya. Tadaima"ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Mirajane pun langsung memeluknya karena dia adalah teman masa kecilnya yang sudah kembali dari latihan panjang. Dan mereka yang melihat itu bingung terutama Lucy yang merupakan anggota baru

"Okaeri Alex-kun, kau banyak berubah"ucap Mirajane menangis

"hei hei hei kenapa kau menangis"ucap Alex yang menghapus air mata Mira

"aku kangen denganmu"ucap Mirajane

"aku juga kangen dengan semuanya"ucap Alex

"maaf Mira-san apa kalian saling mengenal sebelumnya"tanya Lucy tiba-tiba

Mira yang mendengar itu pun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum kearah Lucy

"benar Lucy. Dia Alexander. Apa kau pernah mendengar nama The Lightning Bolt"ucap Mirajane

"pernah dia merupakan penyihir kelas S dari Fairy Tail. Dia menjadi penyIhir kelas S diumur 15 Tahun, kemarin Levy-chan yang memberitahukannya padaku"ucap Lucy

"inilah orang nya Lucy-chan"ucap Mirajane menunjuk ke arah Alex

Mereka semua yang mendengar perkataan dari Mira pun kaget kecuali Wakaba dan Makao karena mereka anggota lama yang mengenal Alex walaupun mereka sempat lupa karena Alex yang banyak perubahan.

"astaga, apa benar itu Alex-san"tanya Lucy

"benar Lucy"ucap Alex dan menunjukan kan telapak tangan nya kearah Lucy, lucy yang melihat itu bingung tidak ada apa-apa di telapak tangan nya tiba-tiba ada aliran listrik yang keluar dari telapak tangan kanan nya dan muncul lah lambang Fairy tail berwarna biru dongker . Setelah itu Alex menghilangkan nya lagi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua dan duduk di sebelah Cana.

"owh kalau boleh tahu sihir jenis apa yang Alex gunakan"tanya Lucy

"Alex-kun seorang Dragon Slayer lebih tepatnya Dragon Slayer petir"balas Mirajane

Mereka yang baru mengetahui tentang Alex pun bersorak karena mereka memiliki 2 dragon slayer. Natsu yang mendengar perkataan Mira pun menyerang Alex dengan api nya tetapi sangat mudah ditangkap olehnya dan melempar Natsu menyebabkan beberapa meja dan kursi hancur

"kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya baka"ucap gray yang baru pulang dari pekerjaannya

"bahkan Erza sekalipun tidak bisa"tambahnya

Mereka yang mendengar itu hanya kaget dan bersorak senang karena mereka memiliki orang kuat lagi selain Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, Mystogan dan Gildarts

Natsu yang dibilang baka pun tidak terima dan memulai kembali perkelahiaan nya dengan gray

"apa mereka selalu begitu Cana"tanya Alex dan meminum beer nya lagi

"benar Alex"balas Cana

'dimana Erza. Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi'batin Alex

" Erza sedang menjalankan pekerjaan"balas Cana

"owh begitu" ucap Alex

Time Skip

Saat ini Alex dan bolt sedang tertidur di guild karena mereka belum memiliki apartemen. Pagi pun datang sedangkan mereka berdua belum bangun tetapi pintu guild terbuka dan Mirajane masuk kesana dan melihat Alex yang tertidur di meja bar bersama Bolt, Mirajane yang melihat itu pun tersenyum dan mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

'kau sangat imut ketika tidur Alex-kun'batin Mirajane

Pagi hari pun datang semua orang mulai berdatangan mulai dari Makao disusul Wakaba kemudian Gray serta Natsu , Happy dan Lucy dan akhirnya guild pun penuh dengan aktivitas masing-masing tapi tiba-tiba pintu dibuka oleh Loke dan dia berteriak

"ERZA KEMBALI"teriaknya

Mereka yang mendengar itu pun segera duduk rapi apalagi Natsu dan Gray yang mulai bersikap manis. Lucy yang melihat mereka pun bingung

"apa orang yang bernama Erza itu berpengaruh Mira-san"tanya Lucy

"kau akan lihat nanti lucy-chan"jawab Mirajane sedangkan Alex dan Bolt yang merasa terganggu dengan adanya kebisingan mulai membuka mata mereka dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka setelah selesai ia pun duduk sambil memakan sarapan yang telah disediakan Mira untuk mereka

Pintu pun akhirnya di dobrak paksa dan masuklah seorang wanita memakai armor sebagai atasan dan rok biru berjalan ketengah guild sambil membawa tanduk monster besar dan menurunkan nya

"aku mendengar banyak hal buruk tentang Fairy Tail di luar sana dan juga aku mendengar ada anggota baru. Mana mereka , apa mereka membuat masalah dan dimana Natsu dan Gray apa mereka baik-baik saja"tanya Erza

"aye kami baik-baik saja"ucap mereka berdua

"anoo maaf Erza-san saya Lucy anggota baru Fairy Tail"ucap Lucy

"panggil aku Erza saja dan mana seorang lagi"tanya Erza lagi

"sebenarnya itu anggota yang baru pulang Erza"ucap Makao

"apa maksudmu"tanya Erza lagi

"lihat lah orang yang sedang makan bersama kucing itu"ucap Makao

Erza pun melihat kearah yang ditunjukan oleh Makao betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa Alex telah kembali dari latihan nya dan sedang makan, Erza pun langsung berlari dan memeluk Alex dari belakang . Alex yang kaget karena dipeluk seseorang orang hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan tersebut

"tadaima Erza"ucap Alex

"okaeri Alex-kun. Aku merindukanmu"Ucap Erza

Mereka semua kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Erza kecuali Makao, Gray, Wakaba dan Mirajane karena mereka mengetahui bahwa mereka itu saling menyukai tetapi terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan nya.

"aku merindukanmu Alex dan kau banyak berubah"ucap erza karena ketika dia memeluk Alex dia merasakan otot dari badannya

"aku juga merindukanmu. Owh ya pasti itu oleh-oleh untuk ku kan"ucap Alex yang menunjuk tanduk besar

"hehehe benar. Kalau kau mau ambil saja"kata erza sambil tersenyum

"aku punya hadiah untuk mu"ucap Alex

Belum sempat menjawab Alex telah mencium pipinya dan berlari dari sana takut dia memukulnya seperti dulu . Erza yang dicium pipinya mukanya memerah dan dia segera memukul Alex yang menciumnya di depan umum

"ALEX NO BAKA"teriak erza yang mencoba melempar kursi kearahnya

Mereka semua yang melihat itu hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka

"apa mereka memang seperti itu Mira-san"tanya lucy

"betul sekali. Lucy-chan"jawab Mirajane yang tersenyum melihat kearah Alex yang sedang dikejar oleh Erza. Erza pun berhenti mengejar dan teringat sesuatu

"Mira apa Master ada"Tanya Erza

"master sedang ada pertemuan rutin"jawabnya

"Natsu, Gray aku butuh bantuan kalian"ucap Erza

"baiklah kami siap"ucap mereka berdua sambil hormat tentara

"apa kau mau ikut, Alex"tanya Erza

"boleh juga, sekedar untuk pemanasan"ucap Alex

"baiklah kita berkumpul di stasiun Hargeon jam 8 pagi"kata Erza kemudian menarik tangan Alex

"maukah kau menemaniku makan Cheese Cake"tanya Erza

"tentu"balasnya dan mereka pun pergi dari sana

Mereka pun sedang makan di toko kue langganan Erza

"apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Kirin"tanya Erza sambil memakan kue nya

"tidak, aku dan Bolt sudah mencari di seluruh kota Deepset(karangan Author) tapi mereka tidak melihat naga"ucap Alex sambil memakan Chocolate Pudding nya

"Bolt"ucap Erza bingung

"dia Exceed milik ku. Kucing yang berwarna kuning yang sedang makan disamping ku tadi"balasnya

"owh begitu'ucap Erza lagi dan memakan kuenya lagi

Mereka pun mengobrol hingga hari petang. Alex dan Erza sangat dekat sampai seluruh orang di Magnolia mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih padahal tidak. Alex pun mengantarkan Erza ke Fairy Hills dan mereka pun sampai

"mau mampir dulu"kata Erza

"terimakasih, tapi lain kali saja. Hari sudah malam dan selamat malam Erza mimpi indah"ucap Alex

"selamat malam juga Alex-kun. Mimpi indah"balas Erza dan memasuki kamarnya dan Alex pun segera meninggalkan Fairy Hills dan menuju Guild.

Tbc

Kembali lagi dengan saya Titania Princess, saya hadir lagi dengan fic baru, tapi maaf Minna-san lagi-lagi saya memakai karekter Oc . yang tidak suka menjauh dan ditunggu Review, Follow dan favorite nya dari para Reader semua dan semoga suka dengan fic ini.

Nb: disini Alex pergi latihan sebelum Natsu bergabung bersama Fairy Tail dan nanti saya kan pasangkan dia dengan banyak wanita dicerita di fic ini tetapi, tidak menjadi pairing nya. Pairing akan terjawab seiiring alur cerita

Sedikit info untuk kalian:

Nama: Alexander

Age: 18

Sihir: dragon slayer petir dan sihir persenjataan

Ciri-ciri: berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata yang berwarna biru langit, memiliki tanda petir di kedua bahu nya, dibahu kiri berwarna kuning dan dibahu kanan berwarna biru. Selalu memakai handband hitam di pergelangan kiri nya, dia juga memakai Sarung tangan di tangan kanan nya yang merupakan pemberian Kirin. Dan juga sering memakan coklat batangan

Sifat: ceria, baik sedikit pendiam, setia kawan, keras kepala, dan pantang menyerah. Hala yang disukai semua yang berhubungan dengan coklat batangan dan yang paling tidak disukai adalah makanan asam dan makanan manis kecuali coklat.


	2. Chapter 2

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Oc x harem

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, Semi-Canon Dkk

The Story Life Dragon Slayer

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: Ini adalah kisah Alexander bersama teman-teman nya. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, dendam dan Pengkhianatan pun akan mereka lalui. (bad summary)

Happy Reading

Chapter 2

Pagi itu pun mereka bersiap berangkat menjalankan pekerjaan dan Alex sudah bersiap bersama Bolt tentunya. Mereka pun segera menuju tempat yang sudah dikatakan Erza kemarin. Disana baru ada Lucy, Gray dan Natsu yang sedang berkelahi.

"Pagi semuanya"ucap Alex yang sedang makan coklat datang bersama Bolt yang sedang makan ikan nya.

"Pagi juga Alex"ucap Lucy tersenyum kearah nya.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti itu Lucy ?"tanya Alex sambil menatap kearah Nastu dan Gray.

"Mungkin sudah biasa, Apa kau tidak tahu Alex ?"tanya Lucy.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku pergi latihan sebelum Natsu bergabung"ucap Alex.

"Maaf aku terlambat"ucap Erza yang membawa gerobak datang mendekat kearah mereka sedangkan Natsu dan Gray yang melihat Erza langsung berpelukan.

"Tak apa Erza dan kau berlebihan"ucap Alex yang melihat barang bawaan Erza.

"Untuk Persiapan saja"ucap Erza.

"Kau anggota baru itu ya"ucap Erza.

"Benar Erza-san, saya disini disuruh Mira-san untuk melihat kalian"ucap Lucy.

"Panggil saja Erza, kalian berdua baik-baik saja kan"ucap Erza yang melihat kearah Natsu dan Gray.

"Ya, Kami baik-baik saja"ucap mereka berpelukan.

"Erza, Alex. Kudengar kalian adalah pasangan tempur terbaik"kata Natsu.

"Ketika pulang nanti aku ingin kalian melawanku"tambahnya.

"Kau tidak akan menang, Flame Brain"ucap Gray.

"Kau telah bertambah kuat, aku terima tantanganmu. Bagaimana denganmu Alex ?"ucap Erza.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin melihat seberapa kuat Putra Igneel"ucap Alex.

"Aku jadi bersemangat"ucap Natsu membara.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat"ucap Erza.

Natsu yang memang ada masalah dengan namanya kendaraan langsung tepar di tempat dengan mulut yang berasap sama juga apa yang dialami oleh Alex tapi dia tidak separah Natsu, hanya kepala pusing dan berkeringat dingin.

"Gray kau pindah duduk bersama Lucy dan Alex. Biar Natsu disini"ucap Erza dan dia langsung memukul perut Natsu hingga pingsan dan tertidur dipangkuan nya.

"Alex mukamu pucat"ucap Lucy.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh memakai lenganku untuk kepala mu bersandar"ucap tambahnya.

"Tak masalah Lucy sebentar lagi ini akan hilang"ucap Alex yang mengelap keringat di dahi nya.

Tiba-tiba kereta membelok mendadak dan membuat semua orang kaget terutama Natsu yang mabuknya bertambah sedangkan muka Alex sudah pucat.

"Apa dia seperti itu Bolt ?"tanya Happy.

"Benar, bahkan kami tidak pernah naik kendaraan"ucap Bolt sambil memakan ikan.

"Maafkan aku Alex"ucap Lucy dan memukul kepala Alex dengan tangan nya dan membuat dia pingsan dan menyandarkan kepala Alex di bahu nya. Erza yang melihat Lucy dan Alex entah kenapa merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Lucy.

"Baiklah Erza bisa kau jelaskan tentang misi ini"ucap Gray.

(seperti yang ada di canon)

"Begitu rupanya. Sepertinya Erigor ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan Lulaby"ucap Gray yang menanggapi perkataan Erza.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan guild lain selama kita bisa mengerjakan nya makanya aku meminta bantuan kalian. Seandainya aku dapat mendesak Erigor mengatakan nya. Dan kita akan menuju Eisenwald"tambahnya.

"Sepertinya menarik"ucap Gray.

"Aye"tambah Happy.

"Owh ya Erza sihir jenis apa yang kau gunakan. Aku baru tahu sihir milik Natsu dan Alex."ucap Lucy.

"Sihir ku tidak lah istimewa, mungkin sihir Gray yang istimewa"ucap Erza.

"Sihir ku Es"ucap Gray yang membuat lambang fairy tail dari es.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di stasiun Onibas sepertinya mereka melupakan sesuatu.

"Dimana Natsu ?"tanya Lucy.

"Astaga ini semua salah saya, saya terlalu fokus sehingga melupakan Natsu. Seseorang pukul saya"ucap Erza.

Sementara itu di kereta Natsu sedang duduk dengan mulut menguap tiba-tiba ada yang mendatanginya.

"Apa yang kita temukan disini seorang penyihir Fairy Tail ?"ucap Pria itu yang tenyata adalah Kageyama.

"Penyihir payah"tambahnya dan menginjak muka Natsu.

"Katakan sekali lagi"ucap Natsu marah.

Mereka pun bertarung dan menyebabkan gerbong itu hancur dan Erza, Alex, Lucy dan Gray mendekat kesana.

"Natsu kau tak apa"tanya Lucy.

"Tak apa tapi aku melihat sebuah seruling dengan kepala tengkorak bermata tiga di dalam tasnya"ucap Natsu.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, seruling sudah ada ditangan Erigor dan bersiap meninggalkan stasiun.

"Apa yang ingin dilakukan Erigor dengan seruling itu ?"ucap Erza.

"Ini hanya pemikiran ku saja, sepertinya dia akan memperdengar lagu itu di stasiun berikutnya"ucap Alex.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera menghentikan nya. Ayo pergi !"ucap Erza.

Sementara itu Erigor menyerang Kageyama karena Fairy Tail mengetahui Rencana nya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan rencana ini"ucap Erigor.

Ditempat lain Erza mempercepat laju kendaraan nya.

"Jangan terburu-buru Erza, kau sudah kelelahan'ucap Alex khawatir dan terdapat beberapa keringat di dahi nya.

"Kita harus cepat"ucap Erza sedangkan Natsu sudah mual dan muka nya memutih.

"Apa itu ?"tunjuk Lucy ke stasiun Oshibana yang mengeluarka asap yang membumbung tinggi. Pihak stasiun menyuruh masyarakat untuk menjauh.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"tanya Erza.

"Siapa kalian ?"tanya petugas tersebut.

"Para pasukan militer ada di dalam"tambahnya.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti datang Fairy Tail"ucap Erigor.

"Kau Erigor bukan"tanya Alex.

"Betul sekali Lightning Boy"balasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"tanya Erza.

"Hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja"ucap Erigor sedangkan Lucy sedang mencoba membangunkan Natsu dari mabuknya.

"Kau pasti ingin memancarkan lagu itu di pengeras suara stasiun ini bukan"tanya Alex.

"Tepat sekali. Ada ratusan orang di sekitar stasiun ini, tinggal mengalunkan lagu kematian dan mereka akan mati"balasnya.

"Kau menyedihkan"ucap Lucy.

Kage yang merasa terhina mencoba meyerang Lucy dengan bayangan nya tetapi dipatahkan oleh Natsu yang sudah sadar.

"Kau"ucap Kage menunjuk Natsu.

"Mari kita lanjutkan yang tadi"ucap Natsu. Para bawahan Erigor geram , Natsu kaget melihat jumlah mereka sangat banyak.

"Kalian masuk kedalam perangkap ku dan kita mulai rencana nya."ucap Erigor tersenyum.

"Ini adalah tim terkuat Fairy Tail"ucap Lucy melihat Alex, Erza, Natsu dan Gray.

Erigor pun meninggalkan mereka.

"Natsu, Gray kejar Erigor"ucap Erza.

"Aku, Alex dan Lucy akan menangani ini"tambahnya.

"Baiklah"ucap mereka dan mengejar nya.

"Jangan bercanda, kita akan mengatasi semua orang disini"ucap Lucy.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh 2 gadis, 1 pria dan 2 kucing sialan ini ?"ucap mereka.

"Jangan pernah sekali-sekali meremahkan Fairy Tail"ucap Alex ditangan nya sudah keluar listrik.

"Dan Erza bisa kau pinjam satu pedang mu"ucap Alex.

"Ini. Tapi untuk apa"ucap Erza menyerahkan pedang nya.

"Kalian lihat saja nanti"ucap Alex tersenyum.

"Bolt kau siap"ucap Alex dan melemparkan pedangnya ke Bolt.

"Sudah dari tadi"balasnya.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka kita tangkap dan di jual ?"ucap mereka

Reiichi dan Bolt mulai menyerang mereka dalam sekali serangan anggota Erigor bertumbangan. Sedangkan Erza dan Lucy kagum dengan kerja sama dan kecepatan mereka karena yang mereka lihat hanya kilat petir dimana-mana dan Happy lebih terkejut lagi karena dia tidak menyangka teman nya itu pandai bermain pedang walaupun ukuran tubuhnya lebih kecil dari pedang tersebut.

Erza pun turut membantu mengalahkan anak buah Erigor.

"Ini terlalu banyak"ucap Erza dan dia pun merubah armornya menjadi ksatria bersayap yang dikelilingi pedangnya.

{Lingkaran pedang}

{Lightning Bolt}

Serangan Alex dan Erza mengenai semua anggota Eisenwald.

"Sialan kalian"ucap Beard.

"Tidak diragukan lagi mereka adalah penyihir terkuat Fairy Tail Titania no Erza dan The Lightning Bolt, Alexander"ucap Karacka.

Semuanya tumbang akibat serangan combo mereka bertiga menyisahkan Karacka yang kabur.

"Sialan dia kabur. Pasti dia ingin memberitahu Erigor, Lucy Kejarlah dia"ucap Erza.

"Apaaaa ?. Aku"ucap Lucy terbata.

"Keberatan"ucap Erza yang menatap Lucy tajam.

"Tidak"ucap Lucy takut dan pergi bersama Happy.

Erza pun mengubah menjadi Armor biasa nya dan dia hampir jatuh jika tidak Alex yang memapahnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan sihirmu"ucap Alex khawatir.

"Kita perlu istirahat sebentar"tambahnya.

"Baiklah. Kita hanya bisa berharap Natsu dan Gray dapat menghentikan Erigor"ucap Erza.

"Kau benar, kita hanya perlu bergantung pada mereka"balas Alex.

"Kau tak apa Bolt"ucap Erza lagi.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya belum terbiasa"balas Bolt dengan nafas berat.

Sementara itu Gray dan Natsu masih mengejar Erigor.

"Aku bisa mengatasi Erigor sendiri"ucap mereka serempak.

"Jangan mengikuti ku"ucap mereka dan mereka menemukan jalan bercabang lalu mereka berpencar dalam mencari Erigor.

Tapi tiba-tiba Rayure ada diatas Gray dan menyerang nya dengan Refleks Gray menghindar.

"Kau memiliki insting yang bagus, itu akan menghambat rencana kami, maka aku harus menghentikan mu"ucap Rayure.

Sementara di tempat pertemuan Master Guild.

"Kudengar kau mendapatkan anggota baru"ucap Goldmin.

"Oh ya itu Lucy"balas Makarov.

Mereka pun kedatangan tamu.

"Tuan Makarov anda mendapatlan surat dari Mirajane"ucap Burung itu dan Makarov membuka surat itu dan muncul lah Mirajane dalam surat tersebut.

"Maaf Master menganggu pertemuan mu"ucap Mirajane.

"Lihat dia muncul diatas kartu gambar, bukan kah dia sangat imut"kata master-master lainnya.

"Kita mendapat berita bagus ketika kau pergi. Alex kembali dan Erza membentuk tim dengan Natsu, Gray dan Alex. Aku pikir itu akan menjadi tim terkuat Fairy Tail makanya aku segera memberitahumu master. Sampai jumpa lagi"ucap Mirajane dan kemudian menghilang sedangkan Makarov khawatir mendengar hal itu. Sedangkan Makarov yang mendengar itu hanya berkeringat dingin karena mereka berempat termasuk penghancur sejati.

'Semoga kalian tidak menghancurkan seiisi kota, pertemuan akan berakhir hari ini dan aku bisa pulang besok, tolong jangan buat kerusakan. Tolonglah'batin Makarov memohon.

Sementara itu diluar stasiun tampak orang-orang mulai emosi.

"Apa yang terjadi di dalam ?"ucap mereka dan keluar lah Alex yang memapah Erza dan Bolt bersama mereka.

"Hey kau yang tadi. Apa yang terjadi di dalam ?"ucap petugas dan Erza pun mengambil pengeras suara.

"Jika kalian sayang nyawa pergilah dari sini karena tempat ini sudah dipenuhi oleh sihir setan, slah satu dari mereka akan mengucapkan mantra untuk membunuh kita disini"ucap Erza.

"Jadi kalian pergilah dari sini"tambah Alex.

Mereka yang mendengar pun lari berbondong-bondong meninggalkan stasiun.

"Mengapa kau membuat mereka panik ?"ucap Petugas.

"Daripada mereka mati disini"ucap Alex.

"Kami mengatakan yang sejujurnya, ini demi keselamatan kalian dan kau harus segera pergi dari sini"tambah Erza. Petugas pun lari dengan kencang nya.

'Nyanyian itu adalah sihir tersembunyi yang dapat membunuh jika ada yang mendengarnya, erigor berencana menggunakan itu tapi itu tidak berguna lagi karena tidak ada orang lagi disini'batin Erza.

Tiba-tiba datanglah angin bertiup kencang.

"Ii,,ini"kata Erza dan Alex yang merasakan kehadiran Erigor.

Ditempat lain setelah Gray mengalah Rayure dia segera pergi menuju Erza untuk memberitahukan informasi ini.

Ditempat Erza

Mereka di kelilingi oleh angin yang besar.

"Apa kau yang melakukan ini Erigor ?"ucap Alex.

"Pada awalnya saya ingin melawan kalian Titania dan Lightning Bolt tapi saya tidak punya waktu lagi"ucap Erigor pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Erza mencoba memasuki angin dan tangan Erza tercabik-cabik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?. Angin itu akan tidak bisa ditembus kecuali dimatikan oleh pengguna nya"kata Alex.

"Jadi apa yang kita lakukan sekarang"ucap Bolt.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu"jawabnya.

"Kurasa stasiun ini menjadi sasaran nya"tambah Alex

Erza yang mendengar itu segera menanyai cara keluar dari dinding angin ini.

"Kami tidak tahu"ucap mereka.

"Erza"panggil Gray.

"Kau bersama Natsu"tanya Erza.

"Tidak, tapi ada yang lebih penting"ucap Gray.

"Apa ya ?-"ucapan Erza terpotong karena Alex berucap.

"Dia menghentikan kita disini pasti untuk mencegah kita ke kota selanjutnya karena setelah ini tidak ada kendaraan menuju kesana dan sasaran mereka adalah tempat pertemuan para master guild di kota selanjutnya. Aku benarkan Gray"jelas Alex.

Mereka yang mendengar penjelasan Alex kaget karena Alex tidak hanya kuat tapi dia juga pintar.

"Darimana kau tahu Alex"tanya Erza.

"itu hanya pemikiranku saja dan aku mendengar Mira mengatakan, Master sedang ada pertemuan rutin, dan tempatnya berada setelah stasiun ini. jadi aku menyimpulkan seperti itu"Jelas Alex kepada mereka.

"aku tahu siapa yang bisa menghentikan dinding angin ini ?"Ucap Alex.

"Siapa ?"ucap mereka.

"Kageyama, kita harus mencarinya segera"ucap Alex dan mereka pun pergi mencari Kageyama.

Sementara itu di Lucy dan Happy mereka tersesat di salah satu ruangan.

Ditempat Natsu, dia masih mencari dimana Erigor tanpa diketahui oleh Natsu bayangan Kageyama berada di atasnya.

Sementara itu salah satu anak buah Erigor berkata.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi, Karacka"katanya.

Tiba-tiba muncullah lingkaran sihir dinding.

"Mereka mengejar Kageyama dan aku punya tugas yang mudah buat mu"ucap nya menyeringai.

Sementara itu bersama Lucy dan Happy.

"Kita kehilangan dia. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke tempat Erza"ucap Lucy.

"Kau berani melawan perintah Erza bahkan Alex saja tidak berani melakukan nya kau memang hebat, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Erza kepadamu"ujar Happy.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku ?. Baiklah kita cari dia sampai ketemu"Ucap Lucy.

"Sikap mu cepat sekali berubah Lucy"ucap Happy.

"Diam"balasnya.

Sementara di lain tempat Natsu masih mencari dimana Erigor.

"Dimana kau Erigor"ucap Natsu dan mulai menghancurkan bangunan yang ada disana sementara bayangan Kageyama masih mengikuti nya dan menampakan dirinya. Natsu pun menyerang Kageyama tetapi dengan mudah dia menghindar.

"Dimana Erigor ?"ucap Natsu.

"Aku akan memberitahu mu jika kau bisa mengalahkan ku"ucap Kageyama dan menyerang Natsu tetapi dengan mudah di blok oleh Natsu. Kageyama masih terus menyerang Natsu dengan ular bayangan nya dan dihancurkan satu kali pukulan oleh Natsu. Sementara itu Natsu menyiapkan tinju apinya dan menyerang kageyama dan membuat sebuah guncangan.

"Itu pasti Natsu"ucap Lucy.

Sementara itu kageyama yang terkena serangan itu hanya mendesah.

'Ini monster namanya'batin nya.

"Katakan sekarang juga, Dimana Erigor ?"ucap Natsu menjalan ke arah Kageyama.

"Kalian bodoh Erigor sudah tidak ada disini lagi"ucap Kageyama.

"Apa maksudmu ?"ucap Natsu.

"Cukup Natsu kita butuh dia sekarang"ucap Erza yang datang bersama Gray, Alex dan Bolt.

Erza pun langsung menyerang kageyama dan berucap.

"Bagaimana cara menghentikan mantra sihir angin ini ?"ucap Erza yang menodong pedang nya ke leher Kageyama.

"Baiklah, caranya-"ucap Kageyama terpotong karena munculnya lingkaran sihir dan keluar Karacka yang menusuk perutnya.

"Kage bertahanlah kami butuh bantuan mu untuk menghilangkan dinding angin ini. Hanya kau yang bisa. Bertahan lah"ucap Erza.

Natsu yang melihat itu hanya mengepalkan tangan dan berucap.

"Dia teman mu kan kenapa kau lakukan itu padanya"ucap Natsu marah dan hendak menyerang nya tetapi Alex sudah berada di depan nya dan mencekik leher Karacka.

"Jadi begitu guild kalian, tidak menghormati nakamanya. Maka mati sajalah"ucap Alex dan menggarahkan Petirnya dan tubuh Karacka hilang tanpa jejak yang hanya darah yang muncrat mengenai wajah Alex dan mereka. Mereka yang melihat itu hanya kaget karena mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa Alex sesadis itu.

"Itu yang pantas buat mu, Kematian"ucap Alex yang mengelap mukanya .

"kenapa baju kalian penuh darah"ucap Lucy yang datang bersama Happy

Mereka tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Lucy akhirnya Alex yang menjawab nya.

"Aku membunuh anak buah Erigor tadi"ucap Alex.

Lucy dan Happy kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Alex.

"Mereka pantas mendapatkan nya. Nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa dan aku benci dengan orang yang tidak menghargai nakama nya"ucap Alex lagi.

"Dan kita harus segera mencari jalan menuju kota selanjutnya dan cara keluar dari dinding angin ini"tambahnya.

Mereka yang mendengar itu pun tersadar dan Erza segera berucap.

"Tujuan Erigor sebenarnya adalah tempat pertemuan Master"Jelas Erza.

"Apa ?"ucap Natsu dan Lucy.

"Erigor menutup jalan menuju kota Clover dan terbang kesana"ucap Alex menimpali.

"Kita bahkan tidak bisa sampai kesana jika belum menyingkir kan dinding angin ini"ucap Gray.

Natsu pun langsung meninju dinding itu dengan tinju api nya tetapi dia langsung terpental dan badanya mengeluarkan asap.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh Natsu, kau akan membunuh diri mu sendiri"ucap Alex yang menatap ke dinding angin itu.

"Dinding itu akan mencabik-cabik badan mu jika kau mencoba menerobos nya"tambahnya dan Natsu langsung memukul dinding lagi tetapi hasilnya sama saja.

"Itulah yang akan kau dapatkan jika kau mencoba menerobos dinding itu"ucap Alex yang menunjuk kearah Natsu.

"Kage bangunlah, pinjamkan kami kekuatan mu"ucap Erza yang mencoba membangunkan Kageyama.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa membeku kan dinding ini Gray ?"ucap Lucy.

"Kalau bisa, sudah aku lakukan dari tadi"balasnya.

"Dan Kau Alex"ucap Lucy.

"Pada dasarnya angin akan menyatu dengan petir"ucap Alex yang melemparkan petirnya dan dinding angin itu dikelilingi oleh petir.

"Jadi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa"tambahnya.

"Seandainya kita memiliki pelayan Gorila di rumah Everlue itu maka kita bisa menggali lubang dan membuat jalan keluar"ucap Natsu tiba-tiba.

"Tapi kunci itu hilang"ucap Lucy sedangkan happy yang mendengar nya berteriak.

"Ada apa Happy ?"ucap Bolt.

"Aku ingat sekarang, Lucy"ucap Happy.

"Ada apa ?"balasnya.

"Aku disuruh menyerahkan ini ke kamu"ucap Happy yang menyerahkan sebuah kunci emas.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini. Kau pasti yang mencuri nya"ucap Lucy.

"Mana mngkin, aku disuruh nya menyerahkan ini ke Lucy karena Everlue tertangkap dan kontrak nya terputus"jelas Happy.

"Dan dia ingin membuat kontrak dengan mu"tambahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku memanggilmu Gerbang pelayan, Virgo"ucap Lucy dan keluarlah seorang gadis berpakaian maid.

"Anda memanggil ku nona"ucap Virgo.

"Kau siapa ?, kenapa kamu berbeda dari yang kemaren dan bisa kah kau membantuku keluar dari sini"ucap Lucy.

"Saya adalah roh bintang. Saya akan setia dengan tuan saya, kenapa saya seperti kemaren adalah permintaan dari tuan saya sebelumnya"ucap Virgo.

"Apakah nona ingin saya seperti ini ?"Ucap Virgo dan merubah badan nya menjadi besar.

Gray dan Lucy kaget melihatnya dan Lucy pun berucap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?, aku lebih suka versi langsing"ucap Lucy.

"Aku mengerti"ucap Virgo dan kembali seperti semula.

Dan mereka akhinya bisa keluar dari sana karena Virgo menggali lubang dan mereka semua sekarang berada di luar.

"Akhirnya bisa keluar juga"ucap Gray.

"Kenapa kau bawa dia Natsu"tambahnya.

"Aku tidak mugkin meninggalkan dia, akan terasa aneh"ucap Natsu yang memapah Kageyama.

"Kalian melihat Alex dan Bolt"ucap Erza.

"Kalian tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, dan kami akan menang"ucap Kageyama.

"Dan dimana pula Natsu dan Happy"ucap Erza.

"Kami Pasti bisa mengalahkan Erigor"ucap Alex yang datang membawa mobil sihir.

"Dan Natsu sudah terbang kesana dengan Happy"tambahnya

"Baiklah. ayo kita kejar Erigor !"ucap Alex.

"Ayoooo!"ucap Mereka serentak.

Tbc

Terimakasih telah memberi saya Reiview semoga bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi kedepan nya

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	3. Chapter 3

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Oc x harem

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, Semi-Canon Dkk

The Story Life Dragon Slayer

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: Ini adalah kisah Alexander bersama teman-teman nya. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, dendam dan Pengkhianatan pun akan mereka lalui. (bad summary)

Happy Reading

Chapter 3

Mereka semua sedang menuju ke lembah Clover untuk menyusul Natsu.

"Kenapa kalian membawaku"ucap Kageyama.

"Kau memang bersalah tapi itu dulu. Seseorang mengajari saya untuk memberi seseorang kesempatan kedua."jelas Alex yang memegang dahinya.

Kageyama yang mendengar itu hanya terkejut, karena dia baru merasakan apa yang nama kepedulian terhadap nakama.

Setelah mereka menempuh perjalanan menuju lembah Clover akhirnya mereka melihat Natsu yang sedang melawan Erigor, mereka yang melihat itu segera membantu tapi dihadang oleh Alex.

"Kalian istirahatlah, biar aku dan Natsu yang mengatasi Erigor"ucap Alex tanpa melihat kearah mereka.

"Tapi kami ingin membantu Alex"ucap Erza.

"Kalian harus beristirahat, terutama kau Erza. Aku tahu kau seorang Titania tapi kau harus juga memperhatikan keadaan mu juga"balas Alex.

"Kau siap Bolt"ucap Alex.

"Kapan pun sobat"ucap Bolt dan merubah dirinya menjadi dua pedang.

"Penjelasan nya nanti saja"ucap Alex yang melihhat wajah kaget mereka semua.

Kemudian Alex membantu mengalahkan Erigor setelah berjuan selama 30 menit mereka akhirnya bisa mengalahkan Erigor dan membuat dia tergeletak di rel. Sementara itu tanpa mereka sadari Kageyama yang melihat kearah Lulaby segera memungutnya dan pergi dari sana menuju pertemuan master guild.

"Kerja bagus, Alex, Natsu"ucap Erza.

"Bukan hanya aku, Natsu juga berkontribusi"ucap Alex dan Bolt pun langsung merubah dirinya kembali.

"Dan sepertinya aku akan sangat menantikan sparing setelah pekerjaan ini, Natsu"tambahnya.

"Aku juga sangat bersemangat, Alex"Ucap Natsu.

"Anoo, Apakah kalian melihat Kageyama ?"ucap Lucy yang di mengetahui dimana Kageyama.

"Sialan dia kabur membawa Lulaby"ucap Gray yang menunjuk kearah mobil yang baru saja berjalan.

"Kita harus segera menghentikan nya."ucap Erza.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Erza"ucap Alex.

"Kalau kita tidak cep-"ucap Erza terpotong karena Alex menyela nya.

"Apa kau pikir mereka akan diam saja?"tanya Alex.

"Kalian harus ingat, disana terdapat salah satu penyihir suci. Pasti mereka akan melakukan sesuatu tapi dengan cara mereka sendiri"Jelas Alex.

"Baiklah Kita pergi sekarang"ucap Natsu.

"Kau naiklah ke punggung ku, aku tahu kamu kuat tapi ingat kita masih punya pekerjaan yang belum selesai dan sepertinya kita yang akan menyelesaikan nya. Tidak ada penolakan"ucap Alex dan Erza hanya memerah mukanya mendengar apa yang diucapkan Alex dan dia pun naik ke punggung nya dan mereka pun segera pergi.

Sementara itu Kageyama sedang menuju kota Clover dan melanjutkan keinginan dari guild mereka.

'Kalian akan merasakan nama nya kematian'batin Kageyama yang mempercepat laju mobil sihir nya.

Sementara itu di gedung pertemuan

"Makarov, Apakah kau akan bertindak ?"ucap Master Bob.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, aku kira kelompok bodoh itu yang akan menyelesaikan cerita ini."ucap Makarov yang meminum beer nya.

Sementara itu Erza Dkk sedang menuju kota Clover.

"Apa masih lama Alex"tanya Lucy.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kita sampai"ucap Alex yang menunjuk bangun tinggi di depan mereka.

Kageyama telah sampai lebih dahulu dan melihat Makarov berada disana.

"Aku mempunyai sebuah lagu yang bagus. Apakah kau mau mendengarkan nya ?."tanya Kageyama yang menggenggam Lulaby.

"Tentu, mainkan sekarang"ucap Makarov tapi ketika dia ingin memainkan seruling itu dia teringat perkataan Alex.

{Seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku, jangan takut untuk memberikan kesempatan kedua kepada seseorang dan aku yakin dia pasti berubah} setelah itu setelah itu Kageyama menjadi ragu akan tindakan nya.

Sementara itu Erza Dkk yang melihat Kageyama mencoba menghentikan nya tetapi ditahan Oleh master Bob dan Master Goldmine.

"Sebaiknya kalian melihat saja, serahkan pada Makarov"ucap Master Goldmin.

"Master"ucap Mereka.

"Lama tidak melihatmu Alex"ucap Master Bob.

"Ya. Lama tak jumpa Master Bob dan Master Goldmine"ucap Alex.

"Dan Kau makin tampan Gray-kun"ucap Master Bob yang memegang tangan Gray sementara Gray hanya mencoba membebaskan dirinya.

Sementara itu Makarov yang melihat Kageyama hanya berkata.

"Cepat mainkan, aku mau mendengarnya"ucap Makarov.

"Aku tidak bisa"ucap Kageyama yang jatuh terduduk dan seruling itu terlepas tangan nya dan dia pu jatuh terduduk.

'Ada apa dengan ku'batin Kageyama.

"Aku tahu kau tidak memiliki niat lagi untuk menghancurkan tempat ini karena kau merasakan apa yang tidak kau rasakan di guild mu itu, rasa hormat yang tinggi membuat melakukan apa saja"Ucap Makarov.

"Jadi berdirilah anak muda, dan kalau boleh tahu nama mu siapa ?"tanya Makarov.

"Nama saya Kageyama, dan kalau saya boleh kau master dari guild mana ?"tanya Kageyama.

"Nama saya Makarov berasal dari Fairy Tail"ucap Makarov.

"Dan berdirilah"tambahnya.

"Bai-"ucapan Kageyama terhenti karena seruling itu mengeluarkan cahaya dan keluarlah monster raksasa dari seruling itu.

"Kau terlalu lama manusia"ucap Lulaby.

Mereka semua kaget melihat monster raksasa di depan mereka, ketika Lulaby ingin menyerang Kageyama dan Makarov, Team Erza segera menghalau serangan tersebut.

"Kalian manusia rendahan, akan aku makan kalian"ucap Lulaby.

"Master kami meminta izin menghabisi nya"ucap Erza.

"Inikah Tim terkuat Fairy Tail"ucap mereka semua yang melihat Alex, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy dan para Exceed.

"Baiklah. Bolt kau siap"tanya Alex.

"Siap kapan pun"ucap Bolt dan merubah dua pedang yang dipakainya melawan Erigor tadi.

"Ayooo kita lawan dia"ucap Natsu langsung menyerang nya. Dia pun dibantu Happy untuk terbang atas.

{Karyuu no Tekken}

Dan itu mengenai tangan monster tersebut. Kemudian Erza melakukan Requip baju tempurnya(seperti canon saya gak hapal namanya) dan menebaskan pedangnya kearah monster itu juga. Lalu disusul Gray yang menyiapkan sihirnya.

{Ice Make: Cannon}

Dan meriam itu mengenai badan Lulaby, Lucy pun tak ingin kalah dengan memanggil Taurus.

"Aku panggil kau, Taurus"ucap Lucy dan keluar Taurus dan Lucy langsung memerintahkan nya menyerang kaki Lulaby dan sukses mengenai Lulaby dan Alex segera mengeluarkan petirnya dan sekarang dia diselubungi oleh petirnya dan mulai menyerang nya.

{Dragon Force: Lightning Sword}

Dan pedang Alex pun memanjang dan mengenai telak Lulaby dan menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar yang mengakibatkan hutan disekitar sana hancur.

"Hahahaha Apa hanya itu kemampuan kalian manusia lemah. Saya adalah iblis ciptaan Zeref. Dan kalian akan mati sekarang"ucap Lulaby mencoba mendengar lagu kematian miliknya tetapi tidak keluar juga dan Alex yang melihat itu segera bertindak.

"Ayooo Minna kita satukan serangan"ucap Alex.

Mereka pun akhirnya menyatukan serangan mereka dimulai dari Natsu yang menyiapkan Karyuu no Koen, disusul Erza, kemudian Gray yang menyiapkan Ice Make: Lance dan Taurus yang mengeluarkan sihirnya dan terakhir Alex sudah siap dengan Raryuu no Koen dengan ukuran besar ditangan kanan nya dan melemparnya menuju Lulaby beserta serangan sebelumnya dan dia juga menebaskan dua pedang nya membantu serangan dari gabungan sihir itu.

"Matilah"teriak Alex dan Lulaby pun terkena langsung dari sihir tersebut dan hancur tak bersisa.

"Kita berhasil"ucap Natsu

"Aye Sir"ucap Happy bersama Bolt yang sudah merubah wujudnya lagi.

"Kita menang"ucap Lucy tak percaya mereka bisa menghancurkan monster buatan Zeref.

"Kerja bagus Nak"ucap Makarov.

"Tapi kita membuat kesalahan"ucap Bolt menyadarkan mereka.

Mereka pun akhirnya melihat sekitar banyak bangunan hancur termasuk gedung pertemuan hancur tanpa sisa.

"Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab dengan ini"ucap warga sekitar yang melihat dan masyarakat mulai panas.

Alex yang melihat itu segera menarik tangan Erza dan Lucy untuk segera lari.

"Ayooo kita lari"teriak Alex dan mereka pun akhirnya melarikan diri dari kejaran warga dengan Alex yang memegang tangan Erza dan Lucy, Makarov yang berada di gendongan Natsu serta Gray yang menyeret duo Exceed dan mereka pergi dari sana dengan muka senang dan tanpa disadari oleh mereka Erza dan Lucy memerah mukanya karena tangan mereka di genggam oleh Alex.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya update juga chapter 3, Terimakasih yang telah mereview, ngefollow dan ngefavorite fic ini.

Balasan Review

Synstropezia: mungkin rada membosankan karena mirip seperti di canon tetapi saya akan membuat nya sedikit berbeda dan mungkin sedikit menyimpang dari alur cerita yang ada, dan kalau pertarungan dengan Bolt, mungkin Bolt akan bertarung tapi di akan menjadi senjata dari Alex saja.

GummyZone: Typo ini gak tahu muncul lagi padahal sebelum publish sudah saya cek lagi dan gak ada typo tapi di fc muncul lagi dan saya akan berusaha menghilangkan typo-typo itu. Dan alur nya kecepatan ? kurasa gak kecepatan tapi terimakasih atas review nya.


	4. Chapter 4

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Oc x harem

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, Semi-Canon Dkk

The Story Life Dragon Slayer

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: Ini adalah kisah Alexander bersama teman-teman nya. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, dendam dan Pengkhianatan pun akan mereka lalui. (bad summary)

Happy Reading

Chapter 4

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Magnolia pada malam hari, mereka semua pulang menuju rumah masing tapi Alex dan Bolt kebingungan karena mereka belum sempat mencari apartemen dan kalau mereka ke guild pasti sudah ditutup Mirajane. Sekarang ini Alex dan Bolt sedang berjalan bersama Erza menuju Fairy Hills mengantarkan Erza kesana.

"Owh ya Alex kau akan tidur di mana nanti?"tanya Erza.

"Itulah aku juga tak tahu, mungkin kami akan mencari gua di sekitar sini"balas Alex.

"Begini saja malam ini kalian tidur di Fairy Hills bersama ku, bagaimana ?"ucap Erza. Sedangkan muka Alex hanya memerah mendengar perkataan Erza.

"Ti-tidak, kami akan mencari gua saja"ucap Alex yang tanpa melihat kearah Erza.

"Terima saja Alex aku sudah ngantuk"ucap Bolt yang tiba-tiba berkata sambil menutup mulutnya karena kantuk yang mulai datang sedangkan Alex hanya menganggukan kepala nya karena kasihan melihat Bolt yang sudah mengantuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ayoo"ucap Erza dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di Fairy Hills dan mereka pun sampai di kamar Erza, Erza pun membuka nya dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidur duluan Erza. Selamat malam"ucap Alex dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran dari sofa.

"Hehh dia itu cepat sekali tertidurnya, apakah dia selalu seperti itu Bolt?"tanya Erza.

"Benar Erza. dimana kamar mandi ?, aku mau cuci kaki dulu"ucap Bolt.

"Disana, kalau begitu aku duluan Bolt. Jangan lupa matikan lampunya"balas Erza dan dia merubah pakaian nya menjadi baju tidur dan melihat kearah Alex. Erza pun membawa selimut miliknya untuk menyelimuti Alex karena hari ini udara nya dingin.

"Selamat malam Alex"ucap Erza lirih.

Time Skip

Pagi itu matahari telah menampakkan dirinya dan Erza, Alex dan Bolt sudah siap menuju guild untuk menerima tantangan dari Natsu beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan mereka pun sampai di depan guild yang sudah penuh dengan anggota Fairy Tail dan beberapa warga yang ingin melihat duel panas antara Erza dan Alex vs Natsu.

"Apakah Natsu bisa menang Happy"tanya Lucy yang menggendong Plue.

"Tak tahu Lucy, mungkin Natsu akan kalah karena yang aku dengar Alex itu sangat kuat di bahkan ketika ujian kenaikan S-class sempat mengalahkan Laxus sampai babak belur. Itu yang kudengar dari Mira"ucap Happy sambil memakan ikan nya.

"Apaaaa"teriak Lucy.

"Kau sudah siap Natsu"ucap Alex.

"Aku sudah semangat"ucap Natsu yang keluar api dari mulutnya dan Erza pun langsung mengubah pakaian menjadi baju ratu api dan Bolt pun segera merubah dirinya menjadi tongkat.

"Baiklah. Karyuu no-"ucapan Natsu terpotong karena seseorang yang menyela kegiatan mereka.

"Kami disini mencari orang yang memimpin penyerangan terhadap Lulaby di kota Clover yang telah menghancurkan beberapa rumah warga"ucap Katak tersebut.

"Saya yang bertanggung ja-"ucapan Erza terpotong karena Alex yang menyela nya.

"Saya yang bertanggung jawab"ucap Alex.

"Baiklah Tuan silahkan ikut kami ke gedung dewan sihir untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan mu."Ucap katak tersebut.

"Baiklah tapi tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan pada mereka"ucap Alex yang bejalan menuju Natsu Dkk.

"Baiklah Natsu kita tunda dulu Sparring ini, dan aku peringatkan pada kalian jangan sekali-kali kalian memberontak untuk membebaskan ku. Aku tidak ingin kalian dalam masalah lagi"ucap Alex yang pergi meninggalkan guild dan menuju gedung dewan sihir bersama dua katak yang mengawal nya.

Sementara itu Alex sudah sampai di gedung Era dan diantarkan ke ruang sidang tetapi dihadang oleh Siegrain.

"Siegrain-sama"ucap katak itu menunduk.

"Biarkan kami berdua, ada yang ingin saya bicara kan dengan nya"ucap Siegrain.

"Baiklah"ucap dua katak itu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ada apa Siegrain ?"ucap Alex.

"Tidak ada kukira Erza yang akan datang"ucap Siegrain.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan Erza"balas Alex menatap nya tajam.

"Jangan menatap ku begitu, Kami hanya teman dekat saja"ucap Siegrain.

"Tapi kau jangan khawatir ini hanya setting dewan sihir supaya kami dianggap mematuhi aturan walaupun kalian telah menyelamatkan mereka dari Lulaby" tambahnya dan berjalan menuju ruang sidang. Dan tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa Nee-san"ucap Alex tanpa melihat kebelakang.

"Kukira orang yang bernama Erza yang akan datang tetapi malah kau yang datang, dan jangan lupa janji mu padaku waktu itu"ucap Ultear dan mencium pipi kanan Alex dan meninggalkan nya menuju ruang sidang dan Alex pun segera kesana. Tanpa disadari oleh mereka Bolt sudah melihat dan mendengar semua pembicaraan itu.

Sementara itu di Fairy Tail keaadan hening tanpa ada yang ingin berbicara.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Alex"ucap Natsu yang mulai meninggalkan guild tapi syal nya langsung ditarik oleh Makarov.

"Jangan kau memperkeruh keadaan, Natsu"ucap Gray.

"Aku hanya ingin membebaskan Alex karena bukan hanya dia yang bersalah, kita juga bersalah"ucap Natsu.

"Kita hanya perlu percaya padanya"ucap Makarov.

Sedangkan Erza sudah tidak berada di gulid sekarang dia berada di tempat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Alex. Dan sedang memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Erza mengenal sosok Alex sebagai orang yang memiliki Solidaritas yang tinggi terhadap teman nya dan dia mementingkan kepentingan orang lain daripada kepentingan nya, tapi itulah yang membuat Erza menyukainya karena Solidaritas nya yang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Dan Erza tidak tahu apakah Alex juga menyukainya juga dan dia pun segera kembali menuju guild.

Sementara di gedung Era

"Saudara Alexander anda dinyatakan bersalah dan dijatuhkan hukuman tahanan sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan"ucap hakim dan secara resmi Alex dinyatakan bersalah dan dibawa menuju ruang tahanan.

Time Skip

Pagi itu semua anggota Fairy Tail masih menunggu kabar dari Alex yang belum pulang sampai sekarang.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku akan pergi"ucap Natsu.

"Sekali lagi kau melangkah, pedang ini akan melayang ke lehermu"ucap Erza yang menatap tajam Natsu.

"Aye sir"ucap Natsu.

"Ada yang melihat Bolt ?"tanya Happy yang kehilangan sobat nya itu.

"Aku disini kucing biru"ucap Bolt yang sedang makan makanan pemberian Mirajane dan Happy pun segera bergabung dengan Bolt.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dan masuklah Alex kesana dan langsung disambut pelukan dari seluruh anggota Fairy Tail. Bolt yang melihat kearah Alex hanya menatap saja dan kembali pada makanan nya, Bolt masih bingung apa hubungan nya Alex dengan orang yang benama Ultear dan anggota dewan yang bernama Siegrain. Dan apa pula maksud yang wanita itu katakan 'jangan lupakan janjimu padaku' itu membuat Bolt bingung dan segera menggelengkan kepala nya dengan cepat tapi itu terlihat oleh Mirajane.

"Apa kau sakit Bolt ?"tanya Mirajane.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"ucap Bolt yang memakan makanan nya lagi.

Makarov pun memanggil Alex untuk memberikan penjelasan.

"Itu hanya setting yang dibuat oleh dewan sihir supaya mereka dianggap tidak bekerja sama dengan kita walaupun kita telah menyelamatkan semua nyawa yang ada disana"jelas Alex kepada semua orang disana dan mereka yang mendengar itu hanya mengganguk karena sudah mengerti situasi yang terjadi. Mirajane mendekat kearah Alex dan langsung memeluk nya. Alex pun kaget dan semua orang pun kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Mirajane itu.

"Aku kira aku tidak bisa melihat kau lagi Alex-kun, kukira aku kehilangan seperti kehilangan Lisanna lagi"ucap Mirajane.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kehilangan Lisanna"ucap Alex yang meminta penjelasan kepada Mirajane tetapi dia hanya diam dan dia belum melihat Lisanna setelah dia kembali.

"Dia meninggal bocah. Dua tahun lalu, kemana saja apa kamu tidak tahu info ini selama latihan disana sehingga kamu tidak tahu kabar tentang guild mu sendiri"ucap Laxus yang berada di lantai dua dan Alex yang mendengarnya merasa tak percaya dan meminta penjelasan lebih. Dia pun memegang pundak Mirajane dan berkata.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"ucap Alex.

Hening

"Jelaskan padaku Mirajane"teriak Alex pada Mirajane dan dia pun langsung tersentak karena baru kali ini dia melihat Alex berteriak seperti itu. Sedangkan Elfman hanya bisa menundukan kepala nya karena dia berpikir ini adalah salah nya.

"Alex cukup, biar aku yang menjelaskan nya"ucap Cana.

Para perempuan disana mendekat kearah Mirajane dan mulai menenangkan dia yang mulai menangis. Cana menjelaskan kepada Alex sebab kematian Lisanna dan Alex yang mendengar itu hanya menundukan kepala dan mengepalkan kedua tangan nya. Setelah itu dia mendekat kearah Mirajane dan langsung memeluknya sedangkan Mirajane yang sudah ditenangkan oleh para cewek tersentak karena merasa baju nya basah karena air mata Alex dan Mirajane membalas pelukan Alex.

"Maafkan aku, pasti ini berat buatmu karena harus kehilangan Lisanna,kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku "ucap Alex.

"Aku tidak mau menganggu latihan mu Alex dan aku tidak mau kau khawatir."ucap Mirajane.

"Baka. Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir ?, Lisanna sudah ku anggap sebagai adik ku sendiri dan aku akan segera pulang kalau waktu itu kau memberitahuku, Bisakah kau tunjukan dimana makam nya"ucap Alex yang melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Tentu Alex-kun ikuti aku"Mirajane pun pergi bersama Alex menuju makam Lisanna.

Di makam Lisanna

"Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri"ucap Alex tanpa menatap Mirajane.

"Baiklah"ucap Mirajane dan kembali menuju guild.

"Maafkan aku Lisanna, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan mu"ucap Alex.

"Tapi aku aku yakin kau belum meninggal"tambahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Alex"ucap Bolt yang datang dari belakang nya.

"Kau pasti mendengar semua penjelasan Cana tadi kan, kalau seseorang meninggal pasti jasad nya pasti ada tapi jasad Lisanna menghilang menjadi cahaya. Apakah ini tidak aneh menurutmu Bolt?"tanya Alex.

"Memang aneh, kurasa pendapatmu benar. Dan ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu Alex"ucap Bolt.

"Ada apa ?"ucap Alex.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan wanita yang bernama Ultear dan salah satu anggota dewan sihir yang bernama Siegrain ?"tanya Bolt to the point.

"Kau mendengar semuanya ya. Pantasan aku merasa aura mu di gedung dewan kemaren. Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu tapi aku mohon padamu jangan beritahu siapapun"ucap Alex.

"Baiklah"ucap Bolt.

Flashback on

Dihutan tampak seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang sedang mencari Kirin, Naga Petir yang menghilang entah kemana.

"Tou-san, Tou-san dimana, Alex takut sendirian"ucap Alex kecil sambil menangis tapi datanglah sesosok wanita yang membawa keranjang belanjaan.

"Adik kecil kamu mencari Siapa?"tanya wanita itu yang ternyata Ultear.

"Apa anda melihat Naga kuning besar disini"ucap Alex masih menangis.

'Naga. apa memang benar ada naga ?, setahuku para naga sudah punah. Jangan-jangan dia adalah seorang dragon slayer.'batin Ultear.

"Tidak, saya tidak melihat naga disekitar sini"jawab Ultear.

"Tou-san dimana Alex takut sendirian ?. Dan Tou-san janji tidak meninggalkan Alex sendiri"ucap Alex yang menangis semakin keras. Tiba-tiba Alex kecil dipeluk Ultear dan dia menenangkannya.

"Sssst tenanglah adik kecil, kakak disini"ucap Ultear yang menenangkan Alex.

"Kamu mau tinggal sama kakak"tambahnya.

"Kalau Alex tinggal sama kakak, kakak mau kan bantu Alex mencari Tou-san"tanya Alex.

"Tentu. Kita akan cari Tou-san mu sampai ketemu."ucap Ultear tersenyum.

"Janji"ucap Alex kecil yang menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dan Ultear pun membalasnya dan mereka pun akhirnya kembali menuju kediaman Ultear dengan Alex kecil yang menggandeng tangan kirinya Ultear.

Setelah beberapa bulan Alex tinggal bersama ultear sekarang alex sudah berumur 13 tahun tahun dan belakangan ini Ultear selalu pergi tanpa sepengetahuan nya.

"Nee-san, bangun sudah pagi"ucap Alex yang memasuki kamar Ultear dan melihatnya masih tidur.

"Owh ya hari ini ulang tahun nya, aku harus segera bersiap"ucap Alex karena hari ini merupakan hari kelahiran Ultear dan Alex pun memutuskan untuk ke kota. Sedangkan Ultear yang sudah terbangun melihat dan mendengar semua nya hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba lacrima nya menyala.

"Apa kau sudah siap Ultear"ucap Sosok yang ada di lacrima tersebut.

"Sudah, Master"balas Ultear.

"Tengah malam nanti, Zancrow akan menjemputmu"ucap sosok itu.

"Baiklah"balasnya.

Sementara itu Alex sedang berbelanja untuk perayaan Ultear dan dia mendengar perkataan dari warga sekitar.

"Untung ada Fairy Tail kita semua tertolong"ucap warga tersebut.

"Tapi mereka juga sedikit menghancurkan kota"ucap warga lain nya.

"Tak apalah mungkin mereka terpaksa"ucap warga lain nya.

'Fairy Tail memang terbaik, Apa aku bisa bergabung ya?, tapi Nee-san akan sendiri kalau aku bergabung. Owh ya aku ajak saja nanti. Baiklah aku akan sampaikan pada Nee-san'batin Alex yang sudah siap dengan belanjaan nya dan kembali ke pondok mereka.

Setelah menyiapkan semua nya Alex tinggal menunggu Ultear yang belum kembali. Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan Ultear dengan pakaian kimono nya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Nee-san"ucap Alex yang membawa kue sedangkan Ultear hanya kaget karena tidak mengira ini akan terjadi.

"Terimakasih Alex-kun"Ucap Ultear.

"Sebutkan permintaan Nee-san, mungkin Alex bisa mewujudkan nya"ucap Alex.

"Apapun yang terjadi tetap lindungi Nee-san ya"ucap Ultear yang memeluk Alex.

"Tentu saja. Nee-san segala nya bagiku"ucap Alex yang membalas pelukan nya.

Sedangkan Ultear yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu Alex"ucap Ultear yang melepas pelukan nya.

"Ada apa ?"tanya Alex.

"Tengah malam nanti aku akan kembali ke markas ku dan mulai sekarang kita akan memulai hidup kita masing-masing, aku tahu belakangan ini kau sangat ingin bergabung dengan Guild kan, kalau tidak salah Fairy Tail namanya, benarkan Alex"ucap Ultear.

"Kalau itu kemauan Nee-san aku akan menuruti nya, aku memang ingin bergabung dengan guild itu dan rencana nya aku akan mengajak Nee-san kesana tapi, ya sudahlah mungkin Nee-san tidak bisa"Ucap Alex lirih.

"Tapi akan aku tunjukan pada Nee-san bahwa guild ku akan lebih hebat dari guild Nee-san"ucap Alex yang tersenyum kearah Ultear.

"Aku akan melihatnya Alex, ayo kita makan"Ucap Ultear dan mereka pun makan dan bersuka cita di hari perayaan ini.

Flashback off

"Begitu ceritanya, tapi apakah kau masih berhubungan dengan kakak mu itu ?"tanya Bolt.

"Tidak"jawab Alex berbohong.

"Dan kalau boleh tahu apakah serikat kakak mu itu serikat gelap atau putih?"tanya Bolt lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu"ucap Alex bohong.

"Dan aku minta padamu Bolt jangan sampai kau mengatakan ini pada orang lain"ucap Alex.

"Aku mengerti posisimu Alex"balas Bolt.

"Terimakasih Bolt"ucap Alex.

'Maafkan aku Bolt, aku tidak mengatakan semuanya padamu'batin Alex.

To Be Continue

Terimakasih yang telah mereview, ngefollow dan ngefavorite fic ini.


	5. Chapter 5

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Oc x harem

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, Semi-Canon Dkk

The Story Life Dragon Slayer

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: Ini adalah kisah Alexander bersama teman-teman nya. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, dendam dan Pengkhianatan pun akan mereka lalui. (bad summary)

Happy Reading

Chapter 5

Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dari Alex entah mengapa Bolt masih merasa ada yang masih disembunyikan Alex padanya. Tapi Bolt segera menjauhkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya itu, yang dapat dia lakukan hanya percaya pada sahabatnya itu. Setelah perbincangan mereka, Bolt sedikit menjauh dari Alex dan itu pun disadari oleh Alex, selama ini Bolt tinggal bersama Erza dan Alex memilih untuk tinggal di goa atau mencari tempat lain nya.

Saat ini Bolt dan Erza sedang menuju guild untuk melakukan pekerjaan.

"Bolt kenapa kau tidak bersama Alex ?"ucap Erza.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur di alam luar apalagi Alex suka tidur diluar, dan Alex menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersamamu, apa kau keberatan Erza?"tanya Bolt.

"Tidak, tapi sepertinya kau menjauhi Alex. Apa aku benar Bolt?"tanya Erza lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak, Alex sudah kuanggap saudara sendiri"ucap Bolt tanpa melihat kearah Erza.

"Baiklah, kalau kau berkata begitu"ucap Erza.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu Bolt?"tanya Erza.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"tanya Bolt

"Sejak kapan kamu memiliki sihir yang bisa mu ke dalam bentuk senjata?"ucap Erza.

"Sejak saat aku lahir, Alex menemukan ku di hutan saat dia sedang latihan dan dia juga yang melatihku"jelas Bolt dan akhirnya mereka sampai di guild dan melihat Gray, Nastu yang sedang berkelahi dan saat itu pula mereka berhenti dan berpelukan satu sama lain ketika melihat Erza dan Bolt memasuki guild.

Erza dan Bolt segera duduk di depan meja bar dan memesan makanan. Dan tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampilkan Alex yang masuk bersama Lucy. Mereka pun bergabung dengan Erza dan Natsu. Tapi tiba-tiba semua orang disana mendadak pingsan termasuk Erza dan Mirajane penyebab mereka pingsan yaitu munculnya Pria bercadar dan segera mengambil sebuah kertas dan menyerahkan nya pada Makarov yang ternyata bernama Mystogan.

"Aku ambil ini, aku pergi dulu Master"ucap Mystogan.

"Baiklah"balasnya setelah itu dia pun pergi meninggalkan guild tetapi bahu nya di tepuk oleh Alex.

"Apa kau ada waktu sebentar ?, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"tanya Alex.

"Tentu"ucap Mystogan dan mereka pun segera keluar dan meninggalkan Makarov sendirian. Tak lama kemudian mereka yang pingsan perlahan mulai tersadar dan mulai duduk di bangku guild.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"ucap Lucy memegang kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"Ternyata Mystogan sedang berkunjung"ucap Mirajane.

"Siapa Mystogan ?"tanya Bolt.

"Dia adalah salah satu S-class Wizard di sini, dan dia adalah calon terkuat menjadi master setelah Gildarts"Jelas Erza.

"Dan siapa pula Gildarts?"ucap Bolt bingung.

"Dia adalah penyihir terkuat Fairy Tail, bahkan dia hampir setara dengan Master"ucap Erza lagi. Dan Erza dan Mirajane pun menjelaskan kepada Bolt dan Lucy tentang anggota S-class wizard.

Sementara itu Alex dan Mystogan sedang berada di hutan.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"ucap Mystogan.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan nama ku Alexander tapi kau cukup memanggilku Alex. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Kau pasti sudah mendengar tentang kematian Lisanna kan, Apa kau tahu dia dimana sekarang?"ucap Alex.

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti, yang jelas aku pikir dia belum lah mati."balas Mystogan.

"Pasti kau bukan berasal dari sini bukan"ucap Alex to the point.

"Benar, pasti Master yang memberitahukan nya padamu. Aku mohon untuk tidak memberitahukan nya kepada yang lain"ucap Nya.

"Baiklah, aku juga mohon padamu untuk membantu ku memecahkan misteri kematian Lisanna"ucap Alex.

"Tentu saja, aku akan membantu mu"ucap Mystogan.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu"ucap Mystogan dan Alex pun segera kembali ke Guild.

Setelah Erza dan Mirajane menjelaskan kepada keduanya, Lucy yang masih penasaran dengan Mystogan pun bertanya.

"Apa kalian pernah melihat wajahnya ?"tanya Lucy.

"Tidak ada yang tahu wajah sebenarnya Mystogan hanya Master saja yang tahu"Ucap Erza.

"Aku juga pernah melihat wajahnya"ucap Seseorang di lantai atas yang ternyata adalah Laxus.

"Lawan aku Laxus"ucap Natsu tetapi ketika dia ingin kesana seperti yang ada membuat dinding petir yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa maksud mu Alex?"tanya Natsu sambil memegang dahi nya.

"Yang bisa naik atau memasukinya hanya S-class wizard saja"ucap Alex yang masih berdiri disamping pintu guild.

"Hahahaha jangankan melawanku, kau saja tidak bisa melewati dinding itu dan juga kau tidak bisa mengalahkan Erza bukan"Ucap Laxus dari lantai 2.

"Apa maksudmu?"ucap Erza.

"Maksudku akulah yang terkuat disini, bukan nya Erza, Mystogan ataupun Alex. Dan saat nya nanti akan ku singkirkan kalian yang lemah"ucap Laxus.

"Bisa kau buktikan ucapan mu itu Laxus"ucap Alex yang sudah berdiri di depan Laxus dan meninju muka Laxus dan membuatnya menghancurkan meja dan kursi disana.

"Hahahaha kau banyak berubah bocah"ucap Laxus yang mengelap sudut bibirnya.

"Aku bukan bocah sialan"ucap Alex yang ingin meninju Laxus kembali tetapi kali ini dia terkena pukulan tangan Laxus yang berselimut petir dan Alex pun jatuh dari lantai dua dan mengahancurkan beberapa meja dan kursi guild. Laxus yang melihat itu segera melepas mantelnya dan melompat turun untuk meninju Alex lagi.

"Sepertinya kau harus diberi sedikit pelajaran bocah"ucap Laxus yang menyiapkan sihirnya lagi dan Alex juga menyiapkan sihirnya dan kedua tangan yang terselimut petir hampir saja saling menyerang kalau saja Makarov tidak menghentikannya.

"Cukup Laxus. Hentikan semua ini"ucap Makarov tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kakek nya dia segera menuju lantai atas tetapi dia sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kita lanjutkan lain waktu bocah"ucap Laxus menghilang dalam kilatan petir.

"Akan ku tunggu itu Laxus"ucap Alex dengan menyeringai.

Setelah membereskan keributan tadi, mereka akhirnya duduk kembali dan mulai aktivitas mereka lagi.

"Anoo Mira-san kenapa Natsu tidak boleh naik ke lantai atas ?"tanya Lucy.

"Karena hanya S-class wizard saja yang bisa mengambil quest yang ada di lantai atas"Ucap Mirajane.

"Lebih baik kau urungkan niat mu untuk mengambil pekerjaan itu Lucy"ucap Alex.

"Untuk apa mengorbankan nyawa demi mendapatkan hadiah yang besar itu"tambahnya.

"Alex, hidung mu berdarah"ucap Erza khawatir.

"Sepertinya tulang hidungku patah karena tinju Laxus tadi"ucap Alex hanya tertawa ringan.

"Mira tolong siapkan perban"ucap Erza.

"Baiklah"ucap Mirajane dan mencari apa yang Erza katakan tadi.

"Tak perlu Erza, ini hanya luka biasa"ucap Alex.

"Itu harus segera diobati"ucap Erza kemudian Mira pun datang membawa kotak obat dan kemudian Erza segera mengobati lukanya. Karena jarak muka mereka yang begitu dekat membuat wajah Alex memerah begitu pula dengan Erza yang menyadari posisi mereka segera menjauhkan wajahnya sedangkan mereka yang melihat muka Erza memerah hanya membatin.

'Wajahnya cantik ketika malu'batin mereka yang melihat nya.

Time Skip

Hari petang mulai datang semua orang segera bersiap menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Kini Erza dan Bolt berada di depan toko untuk membeli makanan.

"Kau sakit Erza"ucap Bolt yang melihat wajah Erza tiba-tiba memerah sedangkan Erza yang ditanya menghilangkan ingatan nya pada kejadian pagi tadi.

"Ti-tidak Bolt, mungkin hanya capek saja"ucap Erza yang mengelap dahinya.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat karena hari mulai dingin"ucap Bolt yang memeluk bajunya.

"Ayo"ucap Erza yang langsung mendekap Bolt karena yang dia tahu dari Alex bahwa Bolt sangat tidak suka dingin dan segera pergi menuju Fairy Hills.

Sementara di guild Mirajane masih membersihkan peralatan bar dan melihat Alex yang masih duduk disana.

"Belum Pulang Alex-kun"ucap Mirajane.

"Belum, sebentar lagi mungkin"ucap Alex yang meminum bir nya.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya Mirajane segera menutup guild dan Alex sudah berada didepan guild menunggunya.

"Maukah kau pulang bersamaku?"tanya Alex.

"Tentu"ucap Mirajane dan mereka pun meninggalkan serikat.

"Kau banyak sekali berubah, Mira"ucap Alex yang memasukan tangan nya di saku celananya.

"Waktu mengubah semuanya Alex-kun"ucap Mirajane yang menundukan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Mirajane dikagetkan dengan sebuah jaket yang meyelimuti badannya.

"Hari ini dingin dan kau memakai pakaian yang tidak semestinya"ucap Alex yang melihat Mirajane yang memakai dress panjang warna merah marun.

"Bagaimana dengan mu Alex-kun"ucap Mirajane yang melihat Alex hanya memakai kaos saja.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak merasakan dingin kok"ucap Alex tersenyum kearahnya sedangkan Mirajane yang melihat senyum itu tiba-tiba pipinya memanas.

Hening pun muncul setelah Alex berucap tadi dan tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Mirajane.

"Kita sudah sampai, sebaiknya kau segera masuk"ucap Alex.

"Apakah kau mau mampir ?, mungkin secangkir coklat panas bisa menghangatkan mu"ucap Mirajane.

"Mungkin lain kali saja. Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Selamat m-"ucapan Alex terpotong karena Mirajane yang mencium pipinya dan membuat muka Alex sedikit memerah.

"Terimakasih atas jaketnya"ucap Mirajane dan segera masuk kerumahnya dan Alex pun segera pergi dengan muka sedikit memerah karena tindakan Mira tadi sedangkan Mirajane yang masih dibalik pintu hanya memerah mukanya mengingat apa yang dia lakukan tadi dan segera menuju kekamarnya.

Time Skip

Pagi hari pun datang, kini Erza, Alex dan Bolt segera menuju guild untuk mengambil beberapa pekerjaan dan ketika mereka masuk mereka dikagetkan dengan Mirajane yang menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa dia menyampaikan kepada mereka bahwa Natsu, Lucy dan Happy mengambil misi S-claas di pulau Galuna. Tadi Master sudah menyuruh Gray untuk mencegah Natsu tetapi dia berpikir pasti Gray akan membantunya, sedangkan Laxus yang melihat semua itu hanya menyeringai licik dan segera pergi melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Alex, Erza dan Bolt aku perintahkan kepada kalian untuk membawa mereka kembali"ucap Makarov tegas.

"Kami akan membawa para penghianat itu kembali hidup-hidup"ucap Erza dengan muka yang marah sedangkan Alex dan Bolt hanya berharap setelah ini Natsu, Gray, Lucy dan Happy dapat selamat dari amukan Erza.

'Semoga kalian tidak melakukan apapun sebelum saya datang'batin Alex dan mereka pun segera menuju pelabuhan dan pergi ke pulau Galuna.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya update juga, hanya bisa mengatakan semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan terimakasih atas review, follow dan favoritenya dari reader semua dan tetap nantikan kelanjutan dari fic ini.

Disini untuk penampilan Bolt dia memakai baju seperti lektor hanya saja baju nya sampai siku berwarna biru tua dan celana nya seperti punya lily exceed milik gajeel. ditangan sebelah kanan nya terdapat handband warna biru yang diberikan Erza.


	6. Chapter 6

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Oc x harem

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, Semi-Canon Dkk

The Story Life Dragon Slayer

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: Ini adalah kisah Alexander bersama teman-teman nya. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, dendam dan Pengkhianatan pun akan mereka lalui. (bad summary)

Chapter 6

Setelah mendengar perintah dari Makarov, mereka segera menuju pelabuhan untuk segera menuju pulau Galuna. Semetara di pulau Galuna Natsu, Happy, Lucy dan Gray tengah mengawasi salah satu anak Yuka,Sherry dan Tobi yang sedang membincangkan sesuatu. Setelah itu mereka segera keluar dan team Natsu pun segera mengikuti mereka. Sementara itu Erza, Alex dan Bolt sedang berada dalam sebuah kapal yang tadi berhasil Erza rebut paksa. Di dalam dek kapal Erza dan Bolt sedang tertidur karena merasa lelah. Sementara Alex sedang berdiri di diujung kapal sambil melihat sebuah pulau di depan mereka.

Tiba-tiba lacrima komunikasi miliknya bercahaya dan disana terlihat Ultear dengan senyumnya.

"Ada apa Nee-chan ?"tanya Alex.

"Ara aku hanya ingin menyapa adik kecilku yang manis"balasnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku ?, karena yang kutahu kau tidak akan menghubungiku kalau itu tidak penting"Ucap Alex.

"Kamu serius sekali Alex-kun, aku ingin menyampaikan rencana ku akan berjalan beberapa waktu kedepan, aku berharap kau dapat membantuku"balasnya.

"Apa Nee-chan masih ingin menjalankannya, aku harap Nee-chan membatalkan nya. Itu akan berdampak bagimu"ucap Alex.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, lebih baik kau diam dan lakukan saja tugas mu. Itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan"balasnya dan tanpa mendengar balasan dari Alex, Ultear langsung mematikan komunikasinya. Tapi Alex dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Belum Tidur Alex"ucap Erza.

"Kapan kau datang Erza ?. maaf membuatmu terbangun"ucap Alex.

"Barusan saja, aku tadi terbangun dan melihat pintu terbuka kupikir penyusup ternyata kau"jelas Erza.

'Berarti dia tidak mendengar obrolan kami tadi. syukurlah'batin Alex.

"Ada yang salah Alex"tanya Erza.

"Tidak ada, kau lihatlah kedepan"ucap Alex dan Erza melihat arah yang ditunjukan oleh Alex dan dia pun menyeringai.

"Apakah kau akan tetap menghukum mereka ?"ucap Alex.

"Tentu saja, mereka melanggar peraturan dan sanksi yang paling tepat sedang menunggu mereka"ucap Erza.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Kalau saja ada seseorang berkhianat pada Fairy Tail. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"ucap Alex.

"Aku akan langsung menghabisinya dengan tangan ku"balas Erza sedangkan Alex yang mendengar balasan Erza hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Memang kenapa kau tanyakan itu Alex ?"tanya Erza.

"Ahhh tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menanyakan saja. Aku duluan Erza. Selamat malam"ucap Alex dan segera menuju tempat tidur di dek kapal sedangkan Erza yang mendengar itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ada apa dengan mu Alex"ucap Erza entah pada siapa sambil melihat bulan yang bersinar terang malam ini.

Time Skip

Sekarang Lucy sedang duduk dipantai karena kelelahan karena menghadapi Sherry dan tikus besarnya tapi dia dikagetkan dengan suara yang tidak asing menurutnya.

"Owh, disini salah satu pembangkangnya"ucap Erza yang datang bersama Alex dan Bolt dari arah belakangnya.

"Erza, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?"tanya Lucy dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Tentu saja, membawa para pembangkang kembali ke Fairy Tail"ucap Erza yang mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher Lucy.

"Aku bisa jelaskan pada kalian, desa ini sedang mengalami masalah. Ada kelompok yang ingin membebaskan Deliora, jadi kami ingin membantu mereka"jelas Lucy tiba-tiba dari arah belakang datanglah Happy yang membawa kabar tentang Deliora dan seketika itu dia kabur ketika melihat Erza segera saja Alex memegang ekornya supaya dia tidak kabur.

"Bisahkah kau tunjukan pada kami dimana mereka Natsu dan Gray, Lucy ?"ucap Erza.

"Ayo ikuti aku"ucapnya.

Sementara itu Natsu sedang mencari cara supaya cahaya bulan itu tidak mengalir lagi ke patung es itu tapi langkahnya dicegat salah satu anak buahnya Lyon. Mereka pun saling menyerang satu sama lain dan kemudian dia kabur, Natsu yang melihat itu segera menyusulnya.

Sementara di penginapan, Gray sedang mencari peginapan untuk mereka dan dia pun dituntun kesana.

"Apa yang terjadi Lucy, kenapa kau terikat ?"ucap Gray dan dia dikagetkan dengan Erza yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Dia pun menjelaskan semuanya pada Erza dan Alex setelah itu Erza membentaknya karena yang mereka lakukan ini salah besar.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan mu lagi, aku akan lakukan yang ingin aku lakukan"ucap Gray pergi dari sana tapi langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar perkataan Alex.

"Memang orang yang melanggar aturan itu adalah sampah, tetapi orang yang meninggalkan temanya itu lebih buruk dari sampah, ayo kita hentikan Deliora"ucap Alex dan mereka segera menuju piramida yang ada di tengah desa. Sementara itu Erza yang mendengar perkataan Alex hanya terkesiap kaget.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Erza ?"tanya Bolt.

"Ini makin kacau saja. Lucy tuntun jalanya, kita harus mengikuti mereka"ucap Erza dan dia melepaskan ikatan Lucy dan Happy. Mereka pun segera pergi mengikuti Gray dan Alex.

Sementara di dalam piramida, Natsu berhasil membuat piramida itu miring sehingga menyulitkan mereka untuk membangkitkan Deliora tetapi di perjalanan dia bertemu Lyon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tempat ini"ucap Lyon.

"Hahahaha aku membuat tempat ini miring, seperti otak mu yang miring itu"balas Natsu.

{Ice Make: Arrow}

Dengan mudah Natsu menghindari itu tetapi Lyon sudah berada di belakangnya.

{Ice Make: Dragon Ice}

{Raryuu no Tekken}

Tetapi serangan itu dipatahkan oleh Alex yang datang bersama Gray. Tetapi tiba-tiba tempat mereka berguncang menandakan adanya pergerakan dan datang lah pria tua yang melawan Natsu tadi.

"Lyon-sama upacara nya sudah siap"ucapnya.

"Kau urus disana dan aku akan menyelesaikan disini"ucap Lyon setelah dia pergi menjalankan perintah tersebut.

"Kalian urus disini, aku akan menyusul pria itu"ucap Alex.

"Hati-hati Alex, dia bisa mengubah petirmu kebentuk dasarnya"ucap Natsu.

'Yang bisa menggunakan itu hanya dua orang. Mungkinkah dia yang melakukan nya'batin Alex.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih infonya. Kalian hati-hati juga, aku serahkan semuanya pada kalian"ucap Alex dan pergi dari sana.

Sementara itu Erza, Lucy dan para Exceed sedang berada di atas untuk membatalkan rencana mereka. Dan itu berhasil dengan sempurna karena Erza bersama mereka. Mereka disana mengetahui bahwa semua yang bekerja disana untuk menghabisi monster yang telah meghabisi keluarga mereka.

Sementara di bagian lain dari piramida Alex sedang mengejar pria itu.

{Thunder Ball}

Dengan mudah pria itu menghindari nya bahkan dia mengubah petirnya kewujud paling dasar.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya ?, dan apa tujuan mu sebenarnya Nee-chan"ucap Alex tiba-tiba. Sementara pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke arah Alex.

"Kau menyadarinya juga Alex"ucapnya dan dia pun membuka topeng itu dan terlihatlah Ultear disana.

"Apa maksud nya ini ?. inikah yang kau maksud kemaren"tanya Alex.

"Tentu saja bukan, ada yang lebih dari ini. Aku hanya sedang mencari hiburn saja"ucap Ultear.

"Kau sebut ini hiburan, kau membahayakan penduduk disini"teriak Alex.

"Bukan urusanku"balasnya.

"Ini urusan ku, teman-temanku disini"balas Alex.

"Akan aku hentikan kau Nee-chan"ucap Alex yang menyerang Ultear.

{Raryuu no Tekken}

Dengan mudah Ultear menghilangkan sihir tersebut tapi dia tidak menyadari bahwa Alex sudah berada di belakangnya dan siap memukul nya.

"Apa kau berani memukulku ?"ucap Ultear dan membuat Alex berhenti Ultear yang melihat itu segera menyerang nya dan membuat Alex menghancurkan beberapa pilar dinding. Setelah menyerangnya Ultear segera pergi menjauh.

"Sialan. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak"ucap Alex tapi dilangit terlihat cahaya bulan yang menyinari bagian bawah bangunan dan terdengar suara monster.

"Sialan, aku terlambat. Aku harus segera kesana"ucap Alex dan segera menghilang dalam kilatan.

Time Skip

Kini semua yang ada disana tengah berusahan mengungsikan penduduk, Deliora berhasil menghancurkan setengah desa. Tiba-tiba Deliora menggunakan tinjunya untuk menyerang, Alex yang melihat itu segera menyiapkan tinjunya

{Raryuu no Tekken}

Semua yang ada disana tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat apalagi Lyon. Teriakan terdengar membahana setelah monster itu menghilang tetapi mereka yang merasa kena kutukan itu tidak menjadi manusia lagi.

"Aku sekarang mengerti ini semua"ucap Alex.

"Erza bisakah kau membuat lingkaran pedang dan membuat satu pedang besar ditengah nya"ucap Alex sementara itu Erza segera melakukan sesuai yang dikatakan oleh Alex. Kini mereka ada di bagian tengah desa tempat Deliora berdiri tadi.

"Aku sudah siap Alex"ucap Erza.

"Baiklah. Ketika aku mengatakan lempar kau harus lempar"ucap Alex.

{Raryuu no Koen}

Sekarang sihir Alex berada di tengah lingkaran pedang milik Erza. Dan mereka melihat pedang Erza bereaksi dengan petir Alex yang melihat itu segera berucap.

"Sekarang"ucap Alex. Erza dengan sekuat tenaga melempar pedangnya ke tengah lingkaran pedangnya dan pedang itu meluncur cepat dan bersatu dengan petir Alex dan lingkaran pedang menyebar ke segala arah dilangit dan pedang tersebut berhasil mengenai bulan dan membuat cahaya yang terang.

Kini mereka semua melihat langit diatas seakan pecah dan membuat awan yang mula nya berwarna merah muda menjadi terang kembali dan semua penduduk berteriak senang. Selag kemudian tidak ada yang terjadi pada mereka, mereka masih dalam wujud setan nya.

"Sudah kuduga"ucap Alex yang mengejutkan meraka.

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami semua Alex"ucap Erza.

" Sebenarnya mereka adalah iblis, ada yang sengaja menghapus ikatan mereka tentang wujud mereka selama ini. Maka itulah mereka tidak bisa mendekat kearah piramida karen aitu tempat terlarang bagi bangsa iblis, apa aku benar tuan Bobo ? "ucap Alex entah kepada siap dan dari belakang pohon keluarlah orang yang dimaksud.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari nya semua warga terbang kelangit karena merasa senang mereka bisa terbebas dari sihir yang menyelimuti mereka.

Time skip

Pagi itu mereka segera bersiap untuk kembali ke Magnolia, kepala desa ingin menyerahkan hadiah nya tetapi Erza dengan halus menolak karena yang menjalankan bukan lah yang seharusnya dan mereka melakukan semata-mata hanya membantu. Tetapi dengan paksaan desa akhirnya Erza hanya menerima sebuah kunci emas Sagitarius sebagai tanda persahabatan dari mereka.

Setelah acara selesai, mereka segera menuju kapal yang dibawa Erza dan Alex tadi.

"Kalian melihat Alex"ucap Erza, sementara Alex sedang menuju suatu tempat yang dikatakan Ultear tadi malam.

"Ada apa Nee-chan ?"ucap Alex.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan selamat tinggal padamu dan jaga dirimu baik-baik"ucap Ultear memeluk Alex sementara yang dipeluk terdiam sesaat dan kemudia membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Kau juga jangan memaksakan dirimu, kalau perlu lupakan saja mimpimu itu"ucap Alex.

"Itu tidak bisa Alex-kun, aku akan tetap melakukan nya dan pada saat tu kau akan membantu ku. Kau mengerti kan Otouto"ucap Ultear melepas pelukannya.

"Aku mengerti"Ucap Alex.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu"ucap Ultear dan mencium pipi kanan Alex dan menghilang bagai di telan angin sementara Alex segera pergi menuju pantai tempat teman-temany berada.

Dipantai mereka semua sedang menunggu Alex yang masih belum datang dan dari dalam hutan datanglah Alex.

"Kau kemana saja, Alex ?"ucap Erza.

"Bobo tadi ingin berbicara denganku"ucap Alex tanpa memandang mereka.

Sementara mereka yang mendengar jawaban Alex hanya heran karena Bobo tadi bersama mereka selama perayaan. Gray segera ingin berucap tetapi ditahan oleh Erza dan Gray yang melihat itu membatalkan niatnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang"ucap Natsu.

"Ayeee Sir"ucap Happy dan mereka masuk kedalam kapal dikuti Gray, Lucy, Alex dan terakhir Erza. Dan mereka pun mulai meninggalkan pulau Galuna. Dikapal Natsu sedang menahan muntahnya, Happy seperti biasa memakan ikan nya, Gray sedang istirahat di buritan kapal sementara Alex sedang berada di bagian kemudi. Bolt yang mengingat perkataan Alex tadi hanya mendesah pasrah.

'Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi tadi'batin Bolt yang melihat kearah Alex.

Sedangkan Erza dan Lucy yang menyadari ada yang salah dengan sikap Alex, apalagi Erza sudah merasa ada yang disembunyikan Alex darinya. Mereka yang mengingat ucapan Alex tadi hanya membatin.

'Ada apa dengan mu Alex/Alex-kun kenapa kau berbohong 'batin Erza dan Lucy.

To Be Continue

Hanya bisa mengatakn semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan tetap ikuti kelanjutan ceritanya. Dan terimakasih atas Review, Follow dan Favorite nya.


	7. Chapter 7

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Oc x harem

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, Semi-Canon Dkk

The Story Life Dragon Slayer

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: Ini adalah kisah Alexander bersama teman-teman nya. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, dendam dan Pengkhianatan pun akan mereka lalui. (bad summary)

Chapter 7

Setelah kejadian di pulau galuna terjadi perubahan sikap yang dialami oleh Alex seperti dia yang sering melamun dan sekarang dia lebih suka menyendiri daripada bergabung bersama Erza dan yang lain nya. Sekarang Alex lebih suka menjalankan pekerjaan nya sendiri daripada membawa Bolt atau membawa salah satu anggota Fairy Tail lainnya. Sedangkan Erza yang menyadari perubahan Alex segera memberitahu Master karena dia sudah merasa perubahan itu sejak mereka akan meninggalkan pulau galuna.

"Akhirnya kita pulang juga"ucap Lucy.

"Ayeee"ucap Happy.

"Bukan berarti kalian terbebas dari hukuman kalian"ucap Erza. Sementara mereka yang mendengar itu hanya bergidik ngeri sedangkan Alex tidak menghiraukan ucapan Erza dia hanya melihat kelangit.

"Ada yang salah Alex"ucap Bolt yang memandangi nya.

"Ah Tid-tidak ada yang salah, Bolt"ucap Alex yang menggaruk kepala belakang nya.

Sementara Lucy dan Erza yang melihat tingkah Alex tadi hanya mendesah, mereka disana tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebelum mereka meninggalkan pulau galuna. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali menuju guild.

Di dalam guild

Tampak kericuhan di dalam guild dimulai dari Natsu dan Gray yang berkelahi, Elfman bergabung bersama mereka, Cana minum bersama Wakaba dan Makao, Laki yang membantu Mirajane yang mengantarkan pesanan yang lain nya, Happy, Bolt dan Plue sedang makan ditemani oleh Lucy, Erza sedang makan Cheese Cake disamping Alex yang sedang meminum Lemon Tea nya.

"Alex, Apa kau ada waktu besok ?"tanya Erza. Sementara Alex hanya mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Erza.

Bletak

"Ada Apa Erza ?"ucap Alex yang memegang kepala nya yang barusan dipukul Erza.

"Kau tidak mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan"ucap Erza.

"Maaf, kepala ku sedang pusing sekarang"ucap Alex.

"Maafkan aku Alex"ucap Erza yang kini menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok"balasnya dan meminum lemon teanya lagi.

Dan mereka semua tampak suka cita menjalani hari ini, tapi tidak untuk Lucy, Gray, Erza dan Mirajane yang menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada Alex.

Time Skip

Malam telah menghampiri, semua orang telah bersiap menuju rumah masing-masing dan yang tersisa di guild hanya Mirajane dan Erza saja.

"Mira, dimana Master karena dari tadi tidak melihatnya ?"ucap Erza.

"Master sedang ada pertemuan rutin. Ada perlu dengan Master, Erza"ucap Mirajane.

"Ya. Apa kau merasa ada perubahan sikap yang terjadi dengan Alex ?"tanya Erza.

"Aku tadi ingin menanyakan nya padamu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama misi ?"ucap Mirajane.

"Ketika kami ingin berangkat menuju Magnolia, kami kehilangan Alex dan beberapa menit kemudian dia datang. Aku menanyakan dia dari mana dan dia menjawab ada yang ingin dibicarakan Bobo padanya. Bobo adalah anak dari ketua desa. Padahal selama pesta perayaan dan sampai akhir dia berada dengan kami dan juga aku tidak melihat Alex selama perayaan"jelas Erza.

"Aku pikir dia sedang memiliki masalah dan tidak ingin merepotkan kita"ucap Mirajane.

"Kita kan keluarganya, apa salahnya ?"ucap Erza.

"Tidak semua masalah dapat diberitahu Erza, mungkin kita hanya membiarkan dia untuk sementara saja untuk menenangkan diri dan berdoa semoga tidak ada yang terjadi nanti"ucap Mirajane.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"ucap Erza dan dia meminum kembali ocha yang telah disediakan Mira untuknya tadi.

Time Skip

Pagi ini Alex datang lebih awal dari hari biasanya dan segera menuju papan pekerjaan dan mengambil dalah satu kertas disana.

"Aku ambil ini Mira"ucap Alex yang menyerahkan selembaran kertas tersebut.

"Tumben, pagi sekali Alex-kun"ucap Mirajane yang mencap kertas tersebut.

"Mungkin aku hanya bersem-"ucapan Alex terpotong karena Mirajane segera berucap.

"Kalau kau memiliki masalah kau berbicara denganku ataupun Erza"ucap Mirajane.

"Apa maksudmu aku t-"ucapan nya lagi-lagi terpotong.

"Jangan hanya memendamnya sendiri Alex-kun, kami siap membantu mu"ucap Mirajane Lirih.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa"ucap Alex lirih dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi Alex ?"ucap Mirajane yang menatapnya.

"Lupakan saja. Aku pergi dulu"ucap Alex dan dia menghilang dalam kilatan petir.

'Aku berharap tidak ada yang terjadi dengan mu Alex-kun'batin Mirajane.

Time Skip

Kini Erza ingin menjumpai Makarov dan membicarakan hal ini.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan. Erza yang mendengar itu segera membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk.

"Ada apa Erza ?"tanya Makarov yang memandang kearah Erza.

"Silahkan duduk"tambahnya dan Erza segera duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Alex, Master"ucap Erza.

"Maksudmu"balasnya.

"Setelah kami menyelesaikan pekerjaan di pulau galuna dan pihak desa membuat acara untuk kemenangan ini, kami semua hadir kecuali Alex yang menghilang entah kemana dan ketika paginya dia masih tidak menampakan dirinya. Setelah beberapa menit dia datang dari hutan ketika kami menanyakan nya kemana dia tadi dia menjawab ada yang ingin dibicarakan Bobo dengan nya padahal Bpbp bersama kami selama perayaan. Aku merasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami"jelas Erza dengan muka khawatir dimukanya. Sementara Makarov yang mendengar penjelasan Erza segera berucap.

"Sejak kapan perubahan itu terjadi"ucap Makarov.

"Mungkin dikapal ketika dia menanyakan sesuatu ke saya"ucap Erza.

"Apa Pertanyaanya ?"ucap Makarov.

"Dia menanyakan apa yang akan saya lakukan jika ada yang mengkhianati Fairy Tail dan saya jawab saya akan menghabisnya dengan tanganku dan dia hanya menundukan kepalanya saja"Ucap Erza.

Sedangkan Makarov hanya mengelus dagunya saja dan sedang berdebat dengan pikiran nya saat ini setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dari Erza.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu dia mengatakannya pada kita dengan sendiri nya"ucap Makarov.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Master, aku permisi dulu"ucap Erza dan pergi dari sana sementara Makarov masih memikirkan perkataan Erza tadi. Sedangkan Makarov masih memikirikan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Erza tadi.

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja nak'batin nya.

Diluar Erza sedang duduk didepan meja bar dengan Mirajane yang membersihkan gelas-gelas.

Dan tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu nya yang ternyata adalah Lucy.

"Tumben kau datang pagi Erza "ucap Lucy.

"Biasanya aku memang datang pagi kok"balasnya dan kemudia datanglah Happy dan Natsu serta Gray yang datang dengan Elfman dan pada akhirnya guild dipenuhi oleh orang yang mulai berdatangan.

Sementara di kota Oak Alex sedang menghadap walikota disana dan dia dipersilahkan masuk.

"Saya Alexander dari Fairy Tail, saya menerima misi yang kalian berikan"ucap Alex yang menyerahkan selembar kertas tugas.

"Baiklah, silahkan kau segera laksanakan tugas segera. Tolong bantu kami"ucapanya yang membungkukkan dirinya.

"Tentu pak"ucap Alex dan disegera menuju ke selatan kota Oak. Diperjalanan dia mendengar semua orang yang berbisik kearahnya. Dan setelah berjalan beberapa menit dia melihat lokasi yang habis hancur berantakan dan dia bertanya ke salah satu orang.

"Permisi tuan apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini ?"ucap Alex.

"Kami kemarin diserang dengan seseorang berlengan besi dan seorang wanita berambut biru yang melakukan penyerangan"ucap Kakek tua itu.

"Apa yang mereka cari ?"ucap Alex.

"Tambang Emas dan intan di desa ini"balas Kakek tua.

"Kau siapa Anak muda"ucap Kakek tua itu.

"Nama saya, Alexander saya dari Fairy Tail yang menerima permintaann walikota disini"balas Alex.

"Owh syukurlah Kami-sama, semoga kau bisa membebaskan kami nak"ucapnya.

"Pasti tuan, kalau boleh apakah kau tahu nama mereka ?"tanya Alex.

"Mereka menyebutnya Phantom Lord"balasnya.

'Phantom Lord, salah satu bagian Aliansi Ballam"batin Alex.

"Ada yang salah nak"ucapnya membuyarkan lamunananya.

"Tidak ada tuan, saya akan segera menuju lokasi. Terimakasih atas informasinya tuan"ucap Alex yang membungkukkan badan nya dan dia pun pergi dari sana.

Sementara itu di Fairy Tail semua orang mulai mengambil pekerjaan dan Erza masih setia berada di meja bar dan sedang memakan Strawberry Cake nya.

"Dari tadi aku tidak melihat Alex, kau tahu dimana dia Mira ?"tanya Erza.

"Alex-kun sedang menjalankan misi di kota Oak pagi tadi"balasnya.

"Souka, jadi hanya kami yang belum mengambil misi"ucap Erza yang menatap kearah Natsu, Lucy, Gray"ucap Erza.

"Betul, apa kau akan pergi juga?"ucapnya.

"Tentu, bosan juga tidak melakukan apapun"ucap Erza yang mengambil selembar di papan dan menyerahkan nya ke Mira dan dia pun mencapnya, dan Erza segera menuju ke Natsu dkk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita menjalankan pekerjaan. Dikota Onibas memberantas para penyihir nakal"ucap Erza.

"Baiklah. Ayo Happy"ucap Natsu.

"Ayee Sir"ucap Happy dan mereka berdua pergi dengan semangat dan yang lainnya segera menyusul Natsu dan Happy.

Time Skip

Di kota Oak, Alex sedang bersembunyi mematai di atas pohon dan dia melihat dua orang yang datang mendekat ke tempat lokasi.

"Juvia, kau jaga disini. Aku akan menanyakan nya lagi kepada mereka"ucapnya.

"Baiklah Gajeel"balas Juvia. Sementara Alex masih setia bersembunyi di pohon dan tidak lama kemudian salah satu rumah warga hancur dan Gajeel sedang menari kerah baju seorang kakek tua tersebut.

"Katakan dimana tambang itu orang tua"ucap Gajeel.

"Kami tidak akan mengatakannya pada kalian. Ini punya kami"ucapnya.

"Kurang ajar, terimalah ini"ucap Gajeel yang mengarahkan tinju besinya tetapi kakek itu tidak merasakan sakit karena muncul kilatan petir yang menyelamatkan nya.

"Kau tak apa kek"ucap Alex dan dijawab anggugak olehnya.

"Sepertinya akan ada pertempuran, sebaiknya kau segera mengungsikan semua orang dari sini"ucap Alex.

"Hati-hatilah nak"ucap kakek itu dan pergi menuju rumah warga lain nya.

"Owh rupanya ada pahlawan kesiangan disini"ucap Gajeel.

"Aku bukan lah pahlawan, aku hanya penyihir yang sedang menjalankan pekerjaan nya yaitu mengusir orang yang tak tahu malu seperti kalian"ucap Alex yang sudah menyiapkan petirnya.

"Kurang ajar kau"dan Gajeel menyerang Alex dengan tinju besinya dean dengan mudah Alex menghilang dalam kilatan dan melakukan serangan balik dan mengarahkan tinju petirnya kearah Gajeel dan membuat dia menabrak rumah warga. Sementara Juvia membantu menyerang Alex.

"Kau harus tahu nona, petir akan meningkat ketika bertemu air, jadi kau bukanlah ancaman bagiku"ucap Alex.

"Dan petir akan bereaksi jika bertemu besi"ucap Alex dan meninju tindik diwajah Gajeel dan mebuat listrik mengalir disana.

Dan ketika Gajeel ingin menyiapkan sihirnya, tiba-tiba Lacrima komunikasi nya berbunyi dan menampilkan seseorang disana.

(Gajeel, kau dan Juvia kembali, kita memiliki pekerjaan penting)

"Tapi bagaimana dengan yang disini Master"ucap Juvia.

(Lupakan itu, kita bahkan bisa dapat yang lebih dari ini)

"Baiklah"ucap mereka dan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

Sementara itu Alex yang melihat itu bersyukur dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan sihirnya lagi. Dan semua

Orang bersyukur karena kedatangan Alex telah menyelamatkan mereka.

"Terimakasih nak kau telah menyelamatkan kami dan kami bisa menambang kembali dengan aman"ucap kakek itu.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih tuan, ini memang tugas saya"ucap Alex.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita adakan pesta sekarang"ucap warga lain dan mereka segera menyiapkan acara nya dan acara tersebut berlangsung meriah.

Sementara itu di kota Onibas Team Natsu dengan mudah mengahabisi musuhnya dan membuat beberapa rumah hancur dan mereka segera menuju bar untuk makan.

"Pekerjaan nya terlalu mudah"ucap Natsu yang memakan makanan nya.

"Ayee"ucap Happy yang memakan ikannya.

"Tetapi bayaran nya cukup besar"ucap Erza yang memakan kue nya.

"Berapa Erza ?'ucap Lucy.

"500.000 Jewel"ucap Erza santai sedangkan mereka mendengarnya teriak kesenangan karena akan mendapat bagian yang besar.

Mereka semua mendengar bisikan dari warga sekitar.

"Hei, kau dengar berita tadi, dia berhasil memukul mundur dua penyihir yang menganggu penambangan di kota Oak"ucap Warga.

"Benar, dan aku mendengar dia berasal dari Fairy Tail. Apa dia satu kawanan yang sedang makan disana"ucap Warga lainnya yang menunjuk Team Natsu.

"Kayak nya begitu, tapi yang ini dia tidak menghancurkan apapun tidak seperti mereka yang menghancurkan bangunan"ucap warga sementara Team Natsu hanya menyengir saja mendengar pendapat warga tersebut.

"Itu pasti Alex"ucap Erza.

"Jadi Bolt bersama Alex, Erza"ucap Happy.

"Tidak dia pergi bersama Shadow Gear karena Levy yang memintanya"ucap Erza.

"Pasti dia sedang bersenang-senang disana"ucap Natsu.

"Aku akan menantangnya nanti"ucapnya lagi.

"Kau akan kalah kepala api"ucap Gray.

"Apa kau bilang penari telanjang"ucap Natsu yang menantang nya.

"Bisakah kalian diam Natsu, Gray"ucap Erza menatap mereka tajam.

"Ayeee"ucap mereka sedangkan semua yang orang yang berada di bar hanya menatap mereka dengan tertawa.

Di kota Oak setelah acara selesai, Alex segera menemui walikota.

"Sekali lagi kami ucapkan terimakasih atas bantuannya Alex-san"ucap Walikota.

"Terimakasih kembali pak, saya hanya menjalankan nya dengan baik"ucap Alex.

"Ini hadiahnya"ucap Walikota itu menyerahkan 650.000 jewel kepada Alex dan Alex pun segera mengambilnya dan permisi pamit.

Alex segera menuju perbatasan Oak dan Magnolia dengan berjalan kaki menuju kesana tetapi tiba-tiba lacrima nya berbunyi dan menampilkan Yajima disana.

"Ada apa Yajima-san ?"ucap Alex.

(Apa kau sedang sibuk ?)

"Tidak aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan di kota Oak"balasnya.

(Apa kau bisa kesini nak ?. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan )

" Tentu, aku akan segera kesana"ucap Alex. Dan dia pun menghilang dalam kilatan kuning miliknya.

To Be Continue

Maaf jika adegan pertarungan nya gak bagus, saya tidak terlalu bisa membuat adegan pertarungan. Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian semua yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini dan tetap ikuti kelanjutan nya walaupun rada membosankan. Dan yang sedang menunggu kelanjutan True Love, lagi dalam Proses memang lama banget fic ini update karena saya agak ngehank di alurnya dan saya usahakan fic ini update secepatnya. Dan semoga suka dengan chapter ini.


	8. Chapter 8

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Oc x harem

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, Miss tanda baca, Semi-Canon Dkk

The Story Life Dragon Slayer

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: Ini adalah kisah Alexander bersama teman-teman nya. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, dendam dan Pengkhianatan pun akan mereka lalui. (bad summary)

Chapter 8

Setelah akhir pembicaraan Alex segera menuju ke gedung Era menemui Yajima. Setelah menempuh perjalanan akhirnya Alex telah tiba di gedung Era dan segera mencari keberadaan Yajima berada. Banyak katak yang pekerja di sana yang melihat kearahnya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini"ucap Ultear yang melihat Alex disini.

"Aku disini mencari Yajima-san"ucap Alex.

"Ada perlu ap-"ucapan Ultear terpotong karena seseorang yang mendekat.

"Owh rupanya kalian sudah saling kenal"ucap Yajima yang datang dari arah belakang mereka.

"Saya pernah bertemu dengan nya ketika menjalankan pekerjaan, bukan begitu Ultear-san"ucap Alex.

"Benar, kami bertemu di stasiun Onibas waktu itu"ucap Ultear.

"Ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya"ucap Alex yang mengalihkan perhatian Yajima.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di ruangan ku saja, Ayo ikuti saya"ucap Yajima yang meninggalkan mereka dan Alex segera berjalan menuju Yajima dan ketika dia melihat kearah Ultear dia mengangguk kepalanya dan meninggalkan Ultaer sendirian.

"Sepertinya kau mengenal Baik Alexander-san, bukan begitu Ultear"ucap Siegrain yang menyandarkan badan nya di dinding. Sedangkan Ultear hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan dari Siegrain.

Sementara itu Yajima dan Alex sudah sampai dan segera mempersilahkan Alex untuk duduk.

"Aku meminta tolong padamu untuk mengawasi Ultear dan Siegrain"ucap Yajima to the point.

"Apa yang terjadi Yajima-san ?"ucap Alex.

"Aku pikir mereka akan melakukan konspirasi terhadap dewan sihir"ucap Yajima.

"Aku hanya berjaga-jaga saja, mungkin itu hanya perasaan ku saja"tambahnya.

"Tentu Yajima-san, kalau ada hal yang mencurigakan akan segera ku laporkan. Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi aku mohon pamit"ucap Alex yang segera berdiri.

"Tentu Alex-san aku mengandalkan mu"ucap Yajima.

Alex segera menuju Magnolia tetapi langkahnya karena dia dihadang oleh Ultaer di hutan yang tidak jauh dari gedung Era.

"Sepertinya Yajima-san sudah mulai curiga sebaiknya anda dan Siegrain-sama harus berhati-hati dan jangan buat gerakan yang mencurigakan"ucap Alex.

"Aku sudah tahu itu, aku kesini bukan untuk hal itu"ucap Ultear yang mendekat.

"Jadi apa yang anda ingin kan dari saya ?"ucap Alex lagi.

"Mou jangan begitu Alex-kun, apa kau masih marah padaku karena membuat teman-temanmu hampir celaka ?"ucap Ultear yang mengelus pipi kanan nya.

"Itu salah satu nya, jadi kalau tidak ada yang ingin anda bicara kan lagi. Aku permisi"ucap Alex yang meninggalkan nya tetapi tangan nya langsung ditarik dan muka Alex hanya beberapa centi dari wajah Ultear.

"Panggil aku Nee-san. Aku benci dengan panggilan anda darimu"ucap Ultear

"Apa Maksud an-"ucapan nya terpotong karena Ultear yang mencium bibir Alex sementara Alex hanya diam tanpa saja.

"Kalau kita tidak bertemu waktu itu, mungkin kau sudah aku jadikan pacar sekarang. Kau tahu kau tampan sekali Alex"ucap Ultear dengan senyum menggoda nya.

"Apa Maksudmu Nee-san"ucap Alex dengan muka yang tampak semburat merah.

"Akhirnya kau menyebutkan nya juga. Aku cemburu melihat kau bersama tiga gadismu itu"ucap Ultear yang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mereka bukan pacar ku Nee-san"ucap Alex lagi.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa Alex, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik"ucap Ultear yang menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

"Kau juga Nee-san"ucap Alex.

Time Skip

Hari ini matahari mulai sedikit menghilang tetapi aktivitas di dalam guild masih ramai belum ada dari mereka yang ingin meninggalkan guild.

"Alex belum pulang yah"ucap Lucy.

"Benar Lucy-chan, mungkin sore ini"ucap Mirajane yang sedang membersihkan gelas. Sementara Erza masih setia dengan makanan kesayangan sembari menunggu kepulangan Alex.

"Erza lawan aku"ucap Natsu seketika itu pula dia pingsan karena menerima pukulan Erza dan yang lain nya hanya tertawa melihat itu semua.

Pintu guild terbuka, masuklah Alex dan melihat guild masih ramai dengan semua orang. Dia segera menuju meja bar dan duduk disebelah Erza.

"Baru pulang Alex"ucap Erza.

"Yah"balas Alex seadanya.

"Mira aku pesan Be-"ucapan Alex terpotong karena Erza menyelanya.

"2 ocha Mira"ucap Erza.

"Tunggu sebentar"ucap Mirajane yang menyiapkan pesanan mereka.

"Kenapa Ocha Erza ?, aku ingin Beer"ucap Alex.

"kebanyakan minum Beer tidak baik buatmu Alex"ucap Erza.

"Tapi aku in-"ucapan Alex terpotong karena Erza yang menatap nya tajam.

"Baiklah"ucap Alex dan Erza hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Sementara disisi lain bar ini Lucy melihat kedekatan Erza dan Alex sedikit cemburu melihatnya.

"Kaumenyukainya"ucap Happy yang muncul di tengah-tengah Alex dan Erza dan detik itu pula dia segera mendapat tendangan dari Erza. Mirajane pun datang membawa dua ocha hangat untuk mereka.

"Luce mukamu memerah"ucap Natsu.

Sesegera mungkin Lucy menggelengkan mukanya dan hanya tersenyum tak jelas pada Natsu.

Sementara Happy yang barusan ditendang segera mendekat ke Lucy.

"Kaucemburu"ucap Happy dan mendapatkan tendangan lagi.

"Berhenti menggodanya Happy, kau sudah dua kali ditendang"ucap Mirajane.

"Kau tidak cemburu melihat kedekatan Erza dan Alex"ucap Happy.

Sementara Mirajane yang mendengar penuturan Happy sedikit memerah pipinya. Sementara Happy yang melihat berniat menggodanya tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena yang dia tahu Mirajane jauh lebih berbahaya.

Di tempat Erza dan Alex mereka masih mengobrol tanpa menghiraukan kejadian di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba mereka mendengar panggilan.

"Alex bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar ?"ucap Makarov dan Alex segera beranjak menuju ruangan Makarov.

"Apa yang terjadi ya ?"ucap Lucy khawtir.

"Aku tidak tahu Lucy-chan"ucap Mirajane. Sementara Erza yang melihat itu hanya menatap kearah ruangan Makarov.

Sementara di suatu tempat di kota Oak didalam sebuah guild terlihat seseorang yang sedang memakan besi disana.

"Gajeel nanti jangan lupa laksanakan tugas mu malam ini"ucap Suara itu.

"Tentu saja"ucapnya sambil memakan besi lagi.

Didalam Alex sedang duduk menghadap Makarov.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mu nak ?"tanya Makarov.

"Semua baik-baik saja Master"balas Alex.

"Aku mendengar dari para katak kau dipanggil ke gedung Era. Apa yang terjadi ?"ucap Makarov.

"Yajima-san meminta tolong untuk mengawasi dua dewan sihir yaitu Siegrain dan yang bernama Ultear. Yajima-san berpikir mereka memiliki rencana yang tidak diketahui oleh dewan sihir dan berniat melakukan konspirasi"jelas Alex.

Setelah itu Alex dan segera pamit keluar tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena ucapan Makarov.

"Hati-hati nak"ucap Makarov.

"Tentu Mast-"ucapan nya terpotong karena mendengar ucapan Makarov.

"Kalau kau punya masalah jangan ragu untuk cerita, semua yang ada disini adalah keluargamu. Dan kau sudah aku anggap sebagai cucuku sendiri sama seperti Laxus"ucap Makarov. Alex yang mendengar itu hanya tersentak dan segera menjawab nya.

"Arigatou Ojii-san"ucap Alex tersenyum dan dia keluar dari ruangan Makarov.

"Alex kenapa kau dipanggil Master"ucap Erza.

"Hanya membahas pekerjaan yang diberikan Yajima-san"ucap Alex.

"Siapa Yajima-san itu Alex"ucap Lucy.

"Dia salah satu anggota dewan sihir"ucap Mirajane.

"Apa pekerjaan nya"ucap Erza.

"Hanya mengawasi saja dan seperti nya itu membosankan. Owh ya dimana Bolt dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya ?. Dan kemana pula yang lain ?"ucap Alex.

"Dia pergi dengan Shadow Gear dan yang lain sudah pulang semua"ucap Erza yang tersisa diguild hanya Lucy, Alex, Mirajane dan Erza.

"Mira, bolehkah aku tidur disini. Aku capek harus ke goa"ucap Alex yang meletakan kepalanya di meja bar.

"Tentu, tapi kau jangan lupa mengunci pintu nya"ucap Mirajane yang selesai beres-beres dan menyerahkan kunci itu ke Alex.

"Baiklah"ucap Alex.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ayo Erza, Lucy-chan kita pulang. hati-hati ya Alex. Selamat malam"ucap Mirajane.

"Ya hati-hati semuanya. Selamat malam juga"ucap Alex yang mengantarkan mereka kedepan pintu guild. Setelah mereka pergi Alex segera mengunci pintu dan tidur di depan meja bar. Baru beberapa menit dia memejamkan mata, dia mendengar suara mencurigakan dan dia melihat puluhan batang Besi yang menghancurkan guild. Ketika dia melihat batangan besi itu mengarah keguild lagi dia segera meninju nya dan membuat orang yang melakukan nya terdorong. Dengan segera Alex menuju atap untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan nya.

"Owh ternyata kau dari guild ini pahlawan kesiangan"ucap Gajeel.

"Apa mau mu ?"ucap Alex.

"Aku hanya disuruh menghancurkan ini serta membalas perbuatanmu yang telah menggagalkan pekerjaan ku kemarin"ucap Gajeel.

"Dan sepertinya tugas ku sudah selesai"ucap Gajeel lagi sembari melihat guild yang sudah setengah hancur karena perbuatan nya.

"Sialan kau"ucap Alex dan dia segera meninju nya tapi Gajeel menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

"Phantom Lord. Kau akan terima balasan nya"ucap Alex yang menggepalkan tangan nya erat.

To Be Continue

Terimakasih kalian yang masih setia dengan cerita ini, dan luangkan waktu kalian sekedar memberikan tanggapan tentang fanfic ini dan tetap tunggu kelanjutan nya. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini. Dan tunggu kelanjutan nya di The Story Life Dragon Slayer.


	9. Chapter 9

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Oc x harem

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, Miss tanda baca, Semi-Canon Dkk

The Story Life Dragon Slayer

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: Ini adalah kisah Alexander bersama teman-teman nya. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, dendam dan Pengkhianatan pun akan mereka lalui. (bad summary)

Chapter 9

Pagi ini seperti biasa Mirajane selalu datang pagi sebelum yang lain nya datang tapi pagi ini dia terkejut karena guildnya hancur tertanam besi. Dia yang mengingat bahwa Alex yang menginap disana segera menuju guild untuk mencari keberadaan nya. Dia telah mencari kemana-mana dia tidak menemukan dimanapun dia berada dan dia hanya bisa berharap semoga Alex baik-baik saja.

Tak lama kemudian semua orang mulai berdatangan dan juga termasuk Team Natsu yang mulai datang sama hal nya dengan yang lain, mereka dibuat kaget melihat kondisi guild saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"ucap Natsu marah yang melihat guild tercintanya seperti ini.

Erza yang melihat ada Mirajane disana segera mendekat kearahnya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Mira Apa yang terjadi ?"ucap Erza.

"Aku tidak tahu, setelah aku datang, guild sudah seperti ini"ucap Mirajane yang masih memandang kearah guild.

"Dan dimana Alex ?, bukan nya tadi malam dia menginap disini"ucap Erza lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu keberadaan nya"ucap Mirajane dan semua yang ada segera menghilangkan pikiran mereka tentang Alex yang menjadi korban atas insiden ini.

"Mungkin dia diserang secara tiba-tiba, dan belum sempat melawan dan akhirnya dihabisi"ucap Natsu.

"Jangan bercanda, Alex sangat kuat bahkan dia bisa mengalahkan Laxus dan menjadi S-class terbaik"teriak Erza pada mereka.

"Tenang Erza. Mungkin Alex-kun sedang pergi ketika kejadian terjadi"ucap Lucy yang menenangkan Erza karena baru kali ini dia melihat Erza seperti itu walaupun dalam hati nya dia juga memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Natsu tadi.

"Apa kau menganggap ku selemah itu Natsu"ucap Alex yang baru saja tiba dan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja Alex ?"tanya Mirajane khawatir.

"Tentu saja. Menurutmu aku akan terluka hanya dengan besi tua itu"ucapnya.

"Besi tua"ucap mereka bingung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?"ucap Erza.

"Guild diserang oleh orang Phantom Lord yaitu Gajeel Redfox, seorang dragon slayer lebih tepatnya dragon slayer besi"ucap Alex.

"Apa penyebab nya ?"tanya Gray.

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti, mungkin dia membalaskan apa yang terjadi di kota Oak beberapa waktu yang lalu"ucap Alex.

"Ceritakan semuanya"ucap Erza.

Sedangkan Alex hanya mendesah mendengar ucapan Erza.

"Aku mengambil pekerjaan di kota Oak beberapa hari yang lalu untuk mengusir pengganggu yang menyerang para warga untuk mengatakan dimana letak tambang emas dan intan. Disana aku bertemu dengan Gajeel dan teman nya dan berhasil mengusir nya jauh dari sana untuk selamanya. Mungkin saja dia balas dendam tentang kejadian kemarin"jelas Alex.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya Master ?"ucap Alex dan mereka semua melihat Makarov yang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Untuk saat ini kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"ucap Makarov yang memasuki ruang bawah tanah di Fairy tail.

"Ayo kita masuk dulu, ada ruang bawah tanah yang masih utuh"ucap Mirajane. Setelah mereka kedalam ruang bawah tanah dan mengambil tempat duduk.

"Yang dapat kita lakukan saat ini hanya lah diam dan menunggu perintah dari dewan sihir"ucap Makarov.

"Apa yang kau katakan Ji-chan?, kenapa kita hanya diam saja ?. Kita harus membalas nya"ucap Natsu yang masih tidak terima. Makarov hanya berlalu ke sebuah ruangan dan mengabaikan pertanyaan itu.

"Jawab aku Ji-chan, Kenapa kita tidak menyerang mereka juga ?"ucap Natsu.

"Dengarkan Natsu dan untuk kalian semua, Jika kita menyerang balik maka dewan akan menganggap kita sebagai pembangkang dan posisi kita akan terpojok lagi. Dan kalian harus ingat master dari Phantom Lord adalah salah satu penyihir suci, Jose Porla. Coba kalian pikirkan Apa yang terjadi jika dua penyihir suci bertemu ?, itu akan membuat kerusakan yang merugikan bagi masyarakat sekitar. Maka yang dapat kita lakukan saat ini hanya menunggu hasil dari dewan sihir saja"jelas Alex.

"Yang dikatakan Alex ada benar nya juga"ucap Erza.

"Kita harus memikirkan dampak nya juga. Jadi kau jangan berani menyerang mereka diam-diam, Natsu"tambahnya.

Sementara itu Natsu hanya diam mendengar pernyataan Erza. Tidak ada yang berani melawan perintah Erza karena perintahnya adalah mutlak. Alex bukan nya tidak mau membalas apa yang telah dilakukan Phantom Lord pada guild mereka begitu pula Erza tampak di kedua mata mereka terdapat amarah yang sengaja dipendam. Jika mereka nekat maka Fairy Tail akan berurusan dengan dewan sihir lagi. Fairy tail termasuk guild yang sering keluar masuk gedung Era. Masalahnya sama karena membuat kerusuhan dan kerusakan.

Mirajane yang melihat semua orang disana dalam posisi tegang segera mencairkan dengan datang membawa ice tea.

"Hari ini panas sekali ya, aku membawa minuman untuk kalian"ucap Mirajane dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Terimakasih Mira"ucap Gray yang segera mengambil gelas dan memakan Es batu nya. Sementara yang lain mengikuti apa yang Gray lakukan sementara Alex masih diam tanpa menatap minuman yang disediakan.

'Sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka melakukan ini. Aku pikir mereka tidak akan melakukan hal yang sia-sia. yah walaupun aku tahu mereka sangat membenci Fairy Tail tapi pasti ada alasan lain yang membuat mereka melakukan ini'sementara Alex masih sibuk dengan pikiran nya tetapi itu dikagetkan dengan Lucy yang menepuk bahunya.

"Alex kau baik-baik saja"ucap Lucy.

"Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja kok Lucy"ucap Alex yang menatap Lucy dengan tersenyum dan sementara Lucy memalingkan makanya dan terlihat semburat merah dipipnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau berniat menyerang Phantom Lord sendirian. Wah kau curang Alex tidak mengajak-ajak "ucap Natsu.

"Apa benar Alex kau mau melakukan itu ?"ucap Erza menatapnya tajam sementara yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah takut.

"Ten-tentu saja tidak, aku tadi berpikir apa penyebabnya mereka menyerang. Itu saja kok Erza, aku tidak niat untuk menyerang mereka sendirian"ucap Alex dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika kau dan Natsu berniat menyerang Phantom Lord, kalian tahu akibatnya"ucap Erza dengan nada menusuk.

"Ayeeee"ucap Alex dan Natsu.

Time Skip

Setelah aktivitas panjang akhirnya semua orang disana memutuskan untuk pulang termasuk Alex yang sudah bersiap kembali ke goa nya. Tetapi tangan nya ditahan oleh Erza.

"Ada apa Erza ?"ucap Alex.

"Master, memutuskan bahwa kita akan menginap dirumah Lucy. Beliau takut jika Phantom Lord kembali menyerang"ucap Erza.

"Apakah aku harus ikut ?"ucap Alex.

"Aku bisa menanamkan pendeteksi dirumah Lucy, supaya jika terjadi sesuatu aku segera kesana"tambahnya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, kau harus menginap bersama kami"ucap Erza.

"Maksudmu Kami. Ada orang lain selain kita"ucapnya.

"Benar, mungkin Natsu dan Gray sudah di rumah Lucy sekarang"ucap Erza.

"Tapi bisakah aku tid-"ucapan Alex terpotong karena Erza yang menarik tangan nya paksa dan Mirajane yang melihat itu hanya melambaikan tangan nya.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya"ucap Mirajane dengan senyum diwajah nya.

Lucy berjalan pulang dengan Plue menuju rumahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?"ucap Lucy yang membuka rumahnya dan melihat Natsu Happy dan Gray yang ada dirumah nya.

"Ji-chan menyuruh kita untuk menginap disini, takutnya kalau Phantom Lord menyerang salah satu dari kita"ucap Natsu.

"Ayeee"ucap Happy menimpali.

"Tapi ak-"ucapan nya terpotong karena mendengar suara dipintu.

Tok tok tok

Ketika Lucy membukakan pintu disana Erza dan Alex yang mengetok pintu nya.

"Owh kalian sudah datang Natsu, Gray"ucap Erza yang memasuki rumah Lucy sambil menyeret Alex untuk masuk.

"Pasti kau sudah mendengar dari Natsu kan Lucy, jadi kami harap kau tidak keberatan"ucap Erza.

"Tentu Erza, ini juga untuk kita juga"ucap Lucy.

"Kalian semua pergi mandi, aku tidak mau seruangan dengan orang yang kotor"ucap Erza.

"Kami sudah ngantuk Erza"gumam Gray dan Natsu.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, aku pinjam kamar mandinya Lucy"ucap Alex.

"Tentu, kamar mandinya disebelah sana"ucap Lucy yang menunjuk arah kamar mandi dan segera Alex pergi kesana.

Didalam kamar mandi Alex sudah berendam dikamar mandi dan merilekskan badan nya.

Sementara di luar kamar mandi, Erza segera merubah pakaian dan ingin memasuki kamar mandi tetapi terhenti karena Lucy yang berucap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Erza ?, Alex sedang ada di kamar mandi"ucap Lucy kaget karena Erza hendak masuk ketika ada seorang pria yang ada di dalam kamar mandi. Erza yang mendengar itu hanya berlalu dan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Tenang saja Lucy, kami dari kecil sudah biasa mandi bersama"ucap Gray.

"Tapi kali ini beda, kalian sudah besar pasti berbeda ketika kalian masih anak-anak"ucap Lucy yang muka nya memerah mengingat apa yang terjadi di kamar mandi. Happy yang melihat muka Lucy segera berucap.

"KaumesumLucy"ucap Happy dan Happy segera mendapat bogem mentah dari Lucy.

Didalam kamar mandi Alex yang tidak menyadari kedatangan Erza hanya berucap.

"Berendam air panas memang cocok merilekskan otot dan serasa masalah itu hilang entah kemana"ucap Alex.

"Memang benar berendam adalah salah satu obat penghilang stress"ucap Erza yang masih berdiri di belakang Alex. Dan Alex yang mendengar suara yang tak asing segera membalikkan kepala nya dan melihat Erza yang hanya memakai handuk.

"Wahhhh apa yang kau lakukan disini"ucap Alex kaget dan langsung berdiri dan tak lupa handuk yang menyelimuti bagian bawahnya.

"Tentu saja melakukan apa yang sering aku lakukan ketika kita mandi bersama"ucap Erza.

"Ayo duduk disana, biar aku gosok punggung mu"ucap Erza lagi.

"Ta-tapi itu kan dulu ketika masih anak-anak, kini sudah berbeda"ucap Alex yang memerah mukanya karena melihat Erza yang hanya memakai handuk saja.

"Tidak ada penolakan"ucap Erza dan dia pun menarik tangan Alex dan seketika Alex sudah duduk dibangku kecil yang ada di kamar mandi.

Alex hanya menahan muka nya supaya tidak tampak memerah karena tangan Erza yang menyentuh badan nya. Tangan kiri Erza memegang perutnya yang berotot sedangkan tangan kanan nya menggosok punggung Alex. Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu nya tiba setelah Erza selesai dengan pekerjaan nya dan membilas punggung Alex.

"Terimakasih atas bantuan nya Erza, kalau begitu aku permisi d-"ucapan nya tepotong karena Erza menyelanya.

"Tadi kan aku sudah membersihkan punggung mu sekarang giliran punggungku yang kau bersihkan"ucap Erza enteng.

"A-Apa katamu aku harus menggosok punggung mu juga"ucap Alex.

"T-tentu saja"ucap Erza.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"ucap Alex.

Setelah acara mandi mereka selesai Erza dan Alex keluar menuju tempat mereka. Dan kini giliran Lucy yang membersihkan diri. Setelah membersihkan diri Lucy keluar dengan pakaian lengkap serta melihat Alex yang mengeringkan rambutnya. Semburat tampat di muka Lucy dan Erza melihat otot perut Alex yang tercetak sempurna.

Kini malam semakin larut mereka bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Natsu, Happy dan Gray menjadi orang pertama yang tidur duluan sementara Lucy menyusul mereka tidur dengan jarak yang jauh dari mereka tentunya. Erza kini tengah duduk di balkon rumah Lucy dan melihat bulan.

"Belum tidur Erza"ucap Alex yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Belum, coba kau lihat Alex. Bulan itu diselibungi awan hitam aku seperti mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak"ucap Erza.

"Kita berdo'a saja semoga firasatmu itu salah"ucap Alex.

"Semoga saja"ucapnya lirih.

"Aku sangat lelah dengan masalah yang datang pada kita, apa aku boleh meminjam bahu mu ?"ucap Erza.

"Tentu saja"balas Alex dan Erza menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Alex.

"Apakah kau mau menjalankan pekerjaan bersamaku besok ?"tanya Alex. Tak ada jawaban dari Erza dan Alex melihat Erza yang tertidur dibahunya. Dan segera dia mengangkat Erza menuju tempat disebelah Lucy dan membaringkan nya.

"Selamat malam semua nya"ucap Alex yang menyelimuti Erza dan Lucy tanpa di sadari Alex wajah Lucy dan Erza tersenyum.

Time Skip

Tak tahu kenapa pagi ini mendung seperti memberi isyarat pada semua orang bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu hal.

Tok tok tok

Alex yang sudah terbangun membuka pintu dan melihat Mirajane yang datang dan semua orang mulai terbangun dan berjalan menuju arah pintu.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini Mira ?"ucap Alex.

"Kalian harus melihat apa yang terjadi di taman sakura"ucap Mirajane dengan cemas.

Seketika itu pula mereka segera menuju taman sakura dan melihat semua orang yang menggerubungi pohon itu dan terlihat lah anggota Shadow gear dan Bolt yang dipaku dan luka-luka dibadan mereka apalagi Bolt yang terlihat paling parah karena banyak bekas luka dan darah yang masih keluar dari sana.

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini ?"ucap Alex yang telah mengeluarkan aura nya dan membuat semua orang takut disana.

"Aku tidak akan segan lagi membunuh mereka yang telah menyakiti keluarga ku"ucap Alex yang melihat kembali kearah pohon.

"Tenanglah Alex"ucap Erza tapi tangan sakit karena dalam badan Alex keluar petir dan sekarang Alex sudah diselimuti oleh petirnya.

"Tunggu aku Phantom Lord, akan aku habisi kalian semua sampai tak tersisa karena telah melukai keluargaku. Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan dewan sihir. Kalau mereka menghalangi ku juga maka akan kuhabisi mereka"ucap Alex dan dia langsung menghilang dalam kilatan petir. Tak lama kemudian disamping mereka datang Makarov telah melihat semua yang terjadi.

"Mereka boleh menghancurkan Guild kita tetapi kalau melukai anak saya itu berarti perang"ucap Makarov dan mereka semua dari Fairy Tail mengikuti Makarov menuju kota Oak markas Phantom Lord.

To Be Continue

Update juga The Story Life Dragon Slayer semoga suka dengan chapter ini, terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu unutk mereview chapter kemaren dan jangan lupa luangkan waktu kalian untuk mereview fic ini. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak.


	10. Chapter 10

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Oc x harem

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, Miss tanda baca, Semi-Canon Dkk

The Story Life Dragon Slayer

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: Ini adalah kisah Alexander bersama teman-teman nya. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, dendam dan Pengkhianatan pun akan mereka lalui. (bad summary)

Chapter 10

Di kota Oak lebih tepatnya markas Phantom Lord, semua yang ada disana sedang berkumpul tetapi mereka dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang yang merusak pintu mereka dan merobohkan salah satu dari mereka.

"Siapa kau berani sekali merusak disini ?, kau tidak tahu siapa kami ?"ucap mereka.

"Untuk apa memberitahukan siapa aku karena sebentar lagi kalian akan mati"ucap Alex yang mengeluarkan sihirnya dan seketika ruangan menjadi medan petir.

"Katakan dimana Gajeel sialan ?"ucap Alex yang mencengkram kerah baju anggota disana.

Belum sempat dia menjawab Alex sudah memukulnya.

"Katakan dimana Master dan Gajeel ?"teriak Alex yang sudah diliputi kemarahan sejak tadi. Dan dia menyerang membabi buta tanpa menghiraukan sekitar. Dan satu demi satu anggota Phantom Lord mulai berjatuhan. Beberapa menit kemudian Makarov dan pasukan nya sudah tiba di markas Phantom Lord dan melihat banyak nya mayat berserakan dan melihat Alex disana.

"Alex cukup"ucap Erza.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Erza dia masih saja menyerang tanpa menghiraukan perasaan takut yang terlihat jelas di wajah anggota Phantom Lord.

"Kalian urus yang disini dan aku akan mengatasi Jose"ucap Makarov yang segera menuju lantai atas.

Akhirnya pasukan Erza menyerang serikat Phantom Lord tanpa diketahui mereka Gajeel sedang mengawasi mereka dan melihat kearah Lucy yang merupakan target mereka. Hampir setengah lebih pasukan Phantom Lord bertumbangan tapi tak lama kemudian mereka mendengar suara jatuh dari lantai atas dan melihat Makarov yang sudah terjatuh dengan muka hijau.

"Sialan, lawan aku Jose"ucap Alex yang melihat Master Jose yang berdiri disamping Gajeel.

"Rupanya hanya segini saja kekuatan Fairy Tail, lihat orang tua itu sudah mau mati. Ayoo lakukan serangan balik"ucap Gajeel dan semua yang tersisa disana menyerang anggota Fairy Tail.

Tiba-tiba perhatian mereka tertuju ke arah Lucy yang tiba-tiba diselimuti bola air dan dia berhasil dibawa oleh salah satu anggota Phantom Lord.

"Kembalikan Lucy"ucap Natsu.

"Kau atasi yang disini Gajeel, aku harus membawa gadis ini ke keluarganya"ucap Jose yang ingin membawa Lucy pergi tetapi dihadang oleh Alex.

"Jangan jadi pengecut kau, Lepaskan Lucy segera"ucap Alex.

"Bodoh sekali jika harus melepaskan sumber uang kepada kalian"ucap Jose.

"Apa maksudmu ?"ucap Alex.

Tapi belum sempat mendengar jawaban nya, Jose sudah pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya.

"Natsu sebaiknya kau susul Lucy sekarang dan disini biar aku yang urus"ucap Alex dan dengan segera Natsu dan Happy pergi menyusul Lucy.

Makarov yang melihat itu segera menarik perhatian Erza.

"Ki-ta mu-n-du-r "ucap Makarov dengan suara terbata.

Erza yang mendengar itu segera memerintahkan semua nya untuk mundur karena harus segera membawa Makarov ke Porlyusica.

"Kau pergilah dari sini Erza bawa segera Master ke Porlyusica segera, biar aku yang urus disini"ucap Alex.

"Tapi ka-"ucapanya terpotong karena Alex yang berucap.

"Biar aku urus yang disini dan kalian semua pergilah"Alex membentak Erza dan dia segera membawa Master dan diikuti oleh semuanya.

"Owh berlagak pahlawan lagi heh"ucap Gajeel.

"Cukup aku yang menghabisi kalian"ucap Alex.

"Sombong sekali, ayo kalian lawan dia"ucap Gajeel.

Sepertinya hal yang dilakukan salah besar karena membiarkan semua anggotanya menyerang Alex. Dengan cepat dia melumpuhkan nya dalam waktu 10 menit.

"Memang The Lightning Bolt memang tidak diragukan lagi"ucap Gajeel.

"Jangan banyak omong Gajeel"ucap Alex dan segera menyerang Gajeel dan dengan mudah Gajeel menahan nya dengan tangan besi miliknya.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, besi sangat tidak bersahabat dengan petir jadi kau bukanlah ancaman"ucap Alex.

"Akan segera aku selesaikan"ucap Alex.

{Raryuu no Bolt}

Sekarang Alex sudah menambah kecepatan miliknya dan menyerang Gajeel lagi tetapi belum sempat Gajeel menyerang nya Alex sudah menghindar dan menyerang Gajeel dari belakang kemudian dia berpindah keatas dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat semua orang. Gajeel hanya bisa menangkis serangan itu tapi dia juga terkena telak serangan tersebut. Dia melihat kesempatan untuk menjauh, Gajeel berdiri diatas genangan air dan Alex yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum Lightning Bolt ?, apakah kau takut setelah semua ini ?"ucap Gajeel.

"Sebaiknya kau khawatirkan dirimu Gajeel"ucap Alex dan mengarahkan tangannya yang penuh dengan listrik ke tanah. Semua orang disana dibuat bingung dan tak lama kemudian terdengar gemuruh petir.

"Kena kau"ucap Alex. Dan tak lama kemudian petirnya sudah mengenai semua yang ada disana dan Gajeel lah yang paling terkena paling parah.

"Ternyata kalian tidak hanya pengecut tetapi kalian juga payah. Jangan pernah sekali-kali meremehkan Fairy Tail"ucap Alex yang meninggalkan markas Phantom Lord.

Sementara di guild, Master telah dilarikan ke tempat Porlyusica dan semua orang sedang mengobati luka mereka masing-masing.

"Dimana Alex sekarang ?"ucap Mirajane.

"Dia masih berada di markas Phantom Lord"ucap Erza.

"Kenapa tidak kau hentikan dia juga ?"ucap Mirajane.

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana Alex ?, dia itu keras kepala"ucap Erza lagi.

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja"tambahnya.

"Dan semoga Natsu juga bisa menyelamatkan Lucy"tambah Erza.

Dan tak lama kemudian Alex datang dan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan disana?, apa sudah dapat kabar dari Natsu ?"ucap Erza.

"Keadaan disana terkendali, aku sudah melumpuhkan Gajeel dan belum ada kabar dari Natsu"ucap Alex tak lama kemudian datanglah orang yang baru saja di bicarakan.

"Syukurlah kalian selamat"ucap Mirajane.

Tiba-tiba Lucy maju kedepan dan berucap.

"Aku m-inta ma-aaf atas kejadian i-ni. In-ini sem-ua kesalahanku"ucap Lucy yang sudah meneteskan air mata nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan pada kami ?, sebenarnya kau pewaris dari keluarga Heartfilia ?"ucap Alex.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Lucy.

"Kenapa kau tidak berkata yang sebenarnya pada kami ?. Kau anggap apa kami ini ?, kukira kami akan menolak mu dan memberitahukan mu pada keluargamu soal kaburnya dirimu kesini. Kukira kami gila uang hahhhh"teriak Alex dan Lucy hanya bisa menahan tangis.

"Sudahlah Alex, mungkin dia memilki penjelasan tersendiri"ucap Erza.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Erza dia segera keluar dan Erza yang melihat itu hanya mendesah saja.

"Sekarang kau bisa jelaskan semuanya, Lucy ?"ucap Erza.

Kini Alex sedang berada di rumah Porlyusica melihat keadaan Makarov.

"Bagaimana keadaan nya Porlyusica-san ?"ucap Alex.

"Keadaan Makarov tidak terlalu baik, dia selalu memaksakan dirinya"ucap Porlyusica.

"Aku mohon lakukan yang terbaik Porlyusica-san. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu"ucap Alex.

"Aku akan berusaha. Apa kau bisa membantu ku mencari tanaman mawar hitam di hutan ?"ucap Porlyusica.

"Tentu saja"ucap Alex dan segera menghilang dalam kilatan petir.

Sementara di dalam guild setelah mendengar penjelasan Lucy mereka semua tidak ada yang ingin berkomentar.

"Kau tahu benar yang dikatakan Alex, kami akan menerimamu apa adanya walaupun kau berasal dari keluarga Heartfilia maupun keluarga kerajaan Fiore sekalipun, kau adalah Lucy nya Fairy Tail"ucap Erza.

Lucy yang mendengar itu hanya menangis dan Mirajane segera memeluknya untuk menenangkan.

Sementara di hutan, Alex sedang mencari pesanan dari Porlyusica, setelah mencari beberapa menit dia menemukan nya diatas pohon cemara dan segera mengantarkan pesanan itu.

Di dalam guild semua orang sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing tetapi Lucy lebih memilih menjauh dari mereka. Dan melihat Alex yang memasuki guild.

"Darimana kau Alex-kun ?"ucap Mirajane yang menyajikan ice tea kepada Alex.

"Dari rumah Porlyusica-san, melihat keadaan Master"ucap Alex duduk disebelah Erza.

Lucy yang melihat Alex memberanikan dirinya untuk kesana.

"Alex aku minta maaf sebelumnya, memang ini semua kesalahanku, aku mohon maaf tapi jangan khawatir aku akan pergi dari sini dan kalian tid-"ucapan nya terpotong karena Alex yang memeluk dirinya.

"Jangan pernah terpikir olehmu untuk keluar dari sini, walaupun kau menjadi incaran Phantom Lord kami akan melindungi mu bahkan aku akan menjagamu disini"ucap Alex dan Lucy yang dipeluk mengeratkan pelukan nya dan dia mulai menangis kembali. Semua yang ada disana tidak banyak berbuat dan hanya menyaksikan saja.

"Kau harus ingat dan tanamkan dalam dirimu, kau adalah Lucy nya Fairy Tail. Bukan nya Lucy Heartfilia yang dikenal orang sebagai tuan putri"ucap Alex yang melepaskan pelukan dan memegang kedua bahu Lucy dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman olehnya.

"Baiklah, kita pulang segera dan tetap berjaga. Takutnya Phantom Lord menyerang kembali"ucap Alex. Dan beberapa dari mereka mulai meninggalkan guild.

"Ayoo kita juga harus pulang"ucap Natsu.

"Apa kita harus tinggal di tempat Lucy lagi"ucap Alex.

"Tentu saja, kita harus tetap waspada. Bukan nya kau yang bilang begitu Alex"ucap Erza.

"Be-Benar juga ya, tapi sebaiknya a-"ucapanya terpotong karena Erza yang menahan tangan nya.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-kemana Alex dan kau akan ikut kami ke rumah Lucy"ucap Erza menarik tangan Nya.

"Ayoo semuanya kita pergi"tambahnya dan mereka yang ada disana hanya bisa menahan tawanya saja karena orang seperti Alex, tipe orang yang keras kepala bisa dengan mudah dipaksa mematuhinya. Poor Alex(Lupakan ini).

Time Skip

Pagi itu semua tengah berkumpul di dalam guild tapi perhatian mereka teralihkan karena mendengar suara meriam.

"Cepat kalian pergi dari"ucap Erza yang merequip sihirnya menjadi baju Adamantine dan segera menuju suara.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menahan nya Erza"ucap Alex dengan segera dia menyusul Erza tetap langkahnya ditahan oleh Natsu dan Gray.

"Lepaskan aku"ucap Alex yang mencoba melepasakan diri.

"Kita harus percaya dengan Erza"ucap Gray.

Dengan cepat Jupiter menuju kearah Erza dan dia berhasil menahan tetapi Erza langsung terdorong kebelakang dan armornya hancur tak tersisa. Alex yang berhasil melepaskan pegangan itu segera menuju Erza dan melihat seluruh badan Erza memar membiru. Mira dan yang lain nya segera menuju kearah Erza untuk melihat keadaan nya.

"Kemarin Makarov sekarang Erza, apa hanya ini kekuatan Fairy Tail ? "ucap Jose yang mencul dihadapan mereka.

"Hentikan semua ini"ucap Alex yang telah mengadap kearah Master Jose.

"Ada Syarat nya"ucap Jose.

"Kau sangat menarik The Lightning Bolt, kau berhasil melumpuhkan Gajeel seorang diri dan semua guild seluruh Fiore ini mengincarmu bahkan aku tertarik dengan kekuatan mu"Ucap nya basa-basinya.

"Jangan bertele-tele, katakan apa syaratnya ?"ucap Alex.

"jika kau ingin serangan ini dihentikan maka kau harus keluar dari Fairy Tail dan bergabung bersama Phantom Lord, apa kau mau ?"ucap Jose.

"Baiklah aku terima dan kau harus segera menghentikan serangan ini"ucap Alex yang melihat kearah Erza dan teman-teman nya yang terkena dampak serangan jupiter.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan padanya baka ?"ucap Natsu yang mencoba memukul Alex tapi ditahan oleh Gray.

"Jangan Alex, kita bisa mengatasinya bersama"ucap Erza yang sedang dipapah Mirajane.

"Aku tidak ingin teman-temanku terluka lagi dan i-"ucapan nya terpotong karena Jose yang menyelanya.

"Dan satu lagi, kau harus menyerahkan Lucy Heartfilia maka aku akan menghentikan serangan ini"ucap Jose.

"Kau boleh mengambil ku tapi jika kau menginginkan Lucy maka kau harus melewati mayatku terlebih dahulu"ucap Alex yang menatap tajam Jose.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima lah serangan dariku"Ucap Jose dan segera menuju tempatnya lagi dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah pasukan hantu dan menuju kearah mereka.

"Ayooo kita hancurkan mereka semua dan tunjukan kepada orang sialan itu siapa Fairy Tail yang sebenarnya"ucap Alex dan disambut teriakan semangat dari mereka semua.

To Be Continue

Terimakasih kepada reader semua yang masih setia membaca fic ini, dan terimakasih atas komentarnya pada capter sebelumnya, tetap nantikan kelanjutan di The Story Life Dragon Slayer dan jangan lupan luangkan waktu kalian untuk sekedar membaca ataupun memberkan tanggapan pada chapter ini. Mulai chapter sekarang saya akan membuka polling untuk menentukan piring Alex. Apa ingin Oc x Erza, Oc x Mirajane, Oc x Lucy atau kalian ingin Oc dengan karakter cewek yang lain nya. Atau tetap pada awalnya yaitu Oc x Harem. Kalian bisa menuliskan pilihan kalian di kolom Review atau bisa langsung PM saya. Terimakasih atas perhatian kalian.


	11. Chapter 11

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Oc x harem

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, Miss tanda baca, Semi-Canon Dkk

The Story Life Dragon Slayer

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: Ini adalah kisah Alexander bersama teman-teman nya. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, dendam dan Pengkhianatan pun akan mereka lalui. (bad summary)

Chapter 11

Seluruh anggota Fairy Tail sedang berjuang menghadapi pasukan hantu yang dikeluarkan Phantom Lord. Hanya satu yang mereka ingin dari pertarungan ini, jauh-jauhlah dari Fairy Tail.

'Kalau semua disini tidak ada yang menghentikan jupiter, karena setahuku jupiter akan mengisi 10 menit sekali dan kunci dari pertarungan ini adalah Element Four dan Master Jose'batin Alex.

"Dengar semuanya saya akan bagi menjadi dua kelompok, kelompok pertama yaitu Elfman, Gray, Natsu dan aku akan kedalam bangunan dan yang lain nya sebisa mungkin bertahan sampai kami bisa menghentikan Element Four"ucap Alex dan mereka yang mendengar segera menuju lokasi dan berpencar.

Didalam guild Erza sedang diobati oleh Mirajane dan dia berucap.

"Apa aku harus bertarung juga Cana ?"ucap Mirajane.

"Kau tak perlu bertarung, Mira"ucap Cana.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan yang lain berjuang melawan sedangkan aku hanya disini dan hanya melihat saja"ucapnya.

"Dan lagi sekarang Erza sudah menjadi korban nya"tambahnya melihat kearah Erza yang masih tertidur.

"Kenapa kita tidak hubungi Mystogan dan Laxus ?"ucap Cana.

"Benar juga"ucap Mirajane yang menghubungi mereka tapi yang tersambung hanya Laxus.

"Halo Laxus mohon segera pulang, kami butuh bantuan mu Fairy Tail diserang. Master dan Erza sedang terluka, cuman kau bisa kami andalkan Laxus"ucap Mirajane.

(Hahahahaha kenapa pula harus aku, bukan nya masih ada Alex dan kenapa harus aku yang menyelesaikan nya, kalian yang memulai dan kalian yang harus mengakhirinya.)

"Tapi kali ini saja Laxus, tolonglah kami, Alex tidak akan mampu mengalahkan Phantom Lord seorang diri, kami butuh bantuan mu Laxus, hanya kau yang bisa kami harapkan"ucapnya.

(Sudah kukatakan, selesaikan saja sendiri makanya jangan memulainya jika kalian tidak bisa mengakhirnya dan jika kau katakan pada Alex untuk mencium kakiku maka aku akan segera datang membantu hahahahaha)

Tanpa menjawab Mirajane segera membanting Lacrima itu ke lantai.

"Ak-Aku tida men-menyangka bah-bahwa dia anggota Fai-Fairy Tail"ucap Nya yang mulai terisak

"Kita hanya bisa berharap semoga mereka semua dapat menghentikan Jupiter dan mengalahkan Phantom Lord yahhh walaupun itu harapan nya kecil"ucap Cana yang menenangkan teman nya tersebut.

"Semoga saja Cana"ucap Mirajane lirih.

Sementara di dalam gedung, Alex sedang mencari keberadaan salah satu anggota Element Four dan dia ternyata dis adi cegat oleh salah satu nya.

"Owh ternyata lawan ku adalah The Lightning Bolt "ucap seorang yang berbadan besar.

"Kau cukup hebat juga bisa membuat Gajeel tak bergerak sampai sekarang"ucapnya.

"Jangan banyak omong kau, kau yang telah membuat Jiji kehilangan sihirnya dan aku akan membalasnya padamu"ucap Alex.

{Raryuu no Tekken}

Serangan itu hanya membuat dia mundur bebereapa langkah saja dan Aria menyerang dengan kekuatan air matanya tapi hampir saja dia terkena itu dan batu yang terkena air itu berubah menjadi asap.

{Raryuu no Bolt}

Alex yang melihat adanya peluang meningkatkan kecepatan dan daya serangnya.

Dia bergerak cepat dan membuat sebuah ilusi, Aria yang melihatnya sedikit menggosok kan matanya dan Alex yang melihat celah langsung menyerangnya dengan Raryuu no Koen dan membuat Aria pingsan di tempat.

"Kalian hanya omong besar saja"ucap Alex yang pergi dari sana dan tak lupa menghancurkan kristal energi

Sementara di tempat lain, Gray yang menghadapi salah satu Element Four telah berhasil menumbangkan nya.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengalahkan Juvia, Juvia yang terkuat"ucap nya.

"Kau memang kuat tapi kekuatan mu kau gunakan bukan untuk melindungi teman mu dan aku menantikan pertandingan yang lain nya"ucap Gray yang berdiri dan pergi dari sana meninggalkan Juvia yang tersenyum kearahnya dan membuat langit yang awalnya mendung menjadi cerah.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara dari bangunan tersebut.

(Heyyy para peri, kami telah berhasil mendapatkan Lucy Herthfilia maka bersiaplah kalian untuk mati)

Alex yang mendengar itu segera menuju tempat tersebut tapi di jalan dia melihat Elfman yang sedang bertarung tapi sekarang keadaan nya dia malah tertekan.

"Elfman kematian Lisanna bukan lah salahmu, kau tidak mau kan kalau Lisanna sedih melihat mu seperti ini dan kau tahu kan kalau Lisanna sangat mencintai guild ini maka tunjukkanlah bahwa kau bisa menghancurkan siapa pun yang mencoba menyerang Fairy Tail. Gunakan kekuatan untuk semuanya"teriak Alex dan terlihat senyuman dari wajahnya dan sekarang alur penyerangnya dipegang oleh Elfman dan tak lama kemudian dia tak berdaya.

"Kerja bagus Elfman pasti Lisanna senang disana"ucap Alex yang mencoba membantu nya berdiri.

"Terimakasih atas semangat nya Alex"ucap Elfman.

"Tak masalah, kita keluarga kan"ucap Alex.

"Kau tak apa aku tinggal kan"tambahnya.

"Tentu saja aku kan LAKI"ucap Elfman dan hanya dibalas tertawa pelan oleh Alex dan seketika dia menghilang.

Di tempat Natsu dan Happy mereka yang mendengar suara itu segera kesumber suara dan melihat Alex yang baru saja sampai.

"Natsu kau cepat bawa Lucy pergi dari sini, Jose biar aku yang urus"ucap Alex.

"Baiklah ayo Lucy"ucap Natsu yang telah membawa pergi dari sana.

"Owhhh kau memang teman yang baik Alex, kau tidak ingin teman mu sedih karena kau akan segera mati"ucap Jose yang tertawa sadis.

"Bukan nya kau yang akan segera mati Jose"ucap Alex.

"Baiklah ayo mulai"ucap Jose dan mengerahkan sihirnya untuk menyerang.

Di dalam guild Erza yang sudah bangun melihat semuanya sedang melawan segera ingin bangun tapi badan nya seketika merasakan sakit.

"Jangan bangun dulu Erza"ucap Mirajane yang membantu nya duduk bersandar.

Tapi mereka dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Natsu dan Lucy.

"Syukurlah kalian selamat, kalian tidak apa-apa kan"ucap Mirajane yang khawatir.

"Kami baik-baik saja, sekarang Alex sedang melawan Master Jose di puncak"ucap Natsu.

"Dia bisa terbunuh, kenapa kau tidak membantu ?"ucap Erza yang membentak Natsu.

"Dia menyuruhku kesini dan tidak untuk membantu"ucapnya sementara Erza yang mendengar itu segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan segera menuju puncak bangunan tanpa menghiraukan sakit pada badan nya.

"Ma-maaf ini sem-semua kesalahanku, aku melibat-melibatkan kalian denga-n masa-masalahku"ucap Lucy yang menangis.

"Itu lah namanya keluarga Lucy, kau keluarga kami"ucap Mirajane yang menenangkan nya.

"Benar yang dikatakan Mira, kami siap berkorban untuk melindungimu"ucap Natsu yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Terimakasih sem-semuanya"ucap Lucy.

Sementara di tempat pertarungan Alex, kini dia sedang terdesak dan hanya menghindar dari serangan Jose.

"Hahahah mana yang kau ucapkan tadi, kau malah seperti kucing yang ketakutan"ucap Jose.

"Akan kutunjukan kan padamu kalau aku akan mengalahkanmu Jose"ucap Alex yang dalam dirinya mengeluarakan cahaya terang.

'Aura ini mungkinkah Dragon Force'batin Jose.

Kini Alex sudah dalam mode Dragon Force dan menyerang Jose secara membabi buta, Jose yang masih terkejut dengan nya langsung terkena telak, seketika itu pula Alex meningakatkan serangan nya dan membuat salah satu penyihir suci ini kewalahan. Dia tak membiarakan Jose untuk membuat serangan.

Dan pada puncak pertanrung Jose yang beranfas terengah-engah segera menyiapakan serangan terakhirnya tapi Alex yang sudah ada di depan nya.

{Jurus Rahasia Naga: Cannon Lightning}

Dan Jose hanya terkena telak dan tidak sempat untuk menghindar dan seketika itu pula dia tumbang dengan luka bakar yang serius.

'Aku terlalu memaksakan mengeluarkan Dragon Force dan mengeluarkan Jurus Rahasia Naga, badan nya serasa mati rasa'batin nya dan tumbang tapi di tidak merasakan sakit karena Makarov yang menahan nya.

"Kerja bagus Alex"ucap Makarov.

"Terimakasih Ji-chan"ucap Alex dan tak lama kemudian tak ada suara lagi dari Alex.

"Kau memiliki orang yang berbakat Makarov, dan aku ingat dia sekarang. Dia yang pernah datang dengan salah satu anggota Alliansi Ballam"ucap Jose terengah-engah dan kemudian pingsan.

'Apa maksudnya ?, apa benar yang dikatakan nya ?, dan semoga saja semua itu tidak benar'batin Makarov berjalan meninggalkan bangunan tersebut. Di jalan dia bertemu dengan Erza dan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Alex, Master"ucap Erza.

"Dia yang mengalahkan Master Jose dan sepertinya dia kelelahan karena dia menggunakan jurus rahasia naga dan dragon forcenya. Tapi Makarov masih memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Jose tadi padanya.

"Ada yang salah Master"ucap Erza.

"Tidak ada, lebih baik kita cepat obati dia"ucap Makarov dan mereka pergi menuju guild.

Pertempuran antara Fairy Tail akhirnya berhasil dengan kemenangan Fairy Tail, kini yang tersisa hanya bangunan yang hancur dan beberapa dari anggota Fairy Tail yang terluka.

Lucy yang merasa dialah yang menyebabkan mereka menjadi begini segera memecah keheningan.

"Saya min-minta ma-maaf, ini semua kesa-salahanku, andai- saja aku tida-k kesini pasti kali-an tidak akan-seperti i-ni"ucapnya terisak. Mereka hanya bisa mendengarkan tanpa berniat menjawab tapi mereka mendengar suara sesorang yang ternyata adalah Alex yang keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Untuk apa memikirkan yang sudah berlalu, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu dan lihatlah masa depan. Kami akan melakukan apapun untuk teman kami walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawa kami dan semua orang yang ada di Fairy Tail pernah merasakan namanya kesedihan, kesengsaraan dan kehilangan keluarga nya maka dari itu kita disini adalah keluarga dan keluarga itu harus melindungi"ucap Alex.

"Benar yang dikatakan Alex, walaupun saya anggota baru disini tapi saya seperti sudah seperti kenal lama dengan semuanya"ucap Bolt yang datang bersama tim Shadow Gear.

"Dan kami tidak marah padamu Lu-chan dan kami pikir inilah takdir kami"ucap Levy dan Lucy yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menangis.

"Ini keputusan mu Lucy,kami tidak berhak menyimpulkan. Apa kau mau tinggal bersama Fairy Tail atau kembali ke keluargamu yang dulu ?"ucap Makarov.

"Aku ing-ingin disini, aku ing-ingin disi-sini selamanya kare-na kalian adalah keluargaku"ucap Lucy sambil terisak.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Lucy tadi semua orang berteriak senang karena Lucy yang akan tetap disini bersama mereka.

"Ayooo kita pesta"ucap Natsu.

Dan dibalas dengan teriakan oleh mereka dan menuju ruang bawah tanah untuk segera berpesta.

Sementara di suatu tempat tepatnya di gedung Era, Ultear dan Siegrain yang melihat semua pertarungan Fairy Tail dan Phantom Lord.

"Tak kusangka Ultear bahwa The Lightning Bolt akan mengalahkan salah satu penyihir suci dan setelah ini dia mungkin menjadi salah satu kandidat penyihir suci"ucap Siegrain.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka Siegrain-sama"ucap Ultear denga senyum palsunya.

'Alex-kun benar-benar kuat, kenapa dulu aku tidak membawanya saja ke Grimore Heart pasti Master akan menerimanya'batinnya tersenyum tapi bukan lah senyum palsu yang biasa dia tunjukkan.

"Ada yang salah Ultear"ucap Siegrain.

"Tidak ada Siegrain-sama"ucap Ultear dengan senyum palsu nya.

'Kita lihat sampai kapan kau akan terus berkembang pangeran petir'batin Ultear yang melihat kearah Lacrima tersebut.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya update juga tak bosan-bosan nya saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang telah membaca, berkomentar dan tetap setia menunggu kelanjutan dari fic ini, semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan jangan lupa sempatkan waktu kalian beberapa menit untuk mengomentari chapter ini karena berguna untuk saya tentunya.

Ini polling sementara pairing yang telah masuk ke saya melalui Pm dan review.

Oc x Harem: 10

Oc x Erza: 7

Oc x Mirajane: 3

Oc x Lucy: 2

Oc x Ultear: 1


	12. Chapter 12

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Oc x harem

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, Miss tanda baca, Semi-Canon Dkk

The Story Life Dragon Slayer

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: Ini adalah kisah Alexander bersama teman-teman nya. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, dendam dan Pengkhianatan pun akan mereka lalui. (bad summary)

Chapter 12

Setelah pertempuran dengan Phantom Lord, banyak hal yang harus dilakukan oleh anggota Fairy Tail salah satunya adalah memenuhi panggilan dari dewan sihir. Lucy menjadi pihak yang banyak diberikan pertanyaan dan salah satu agenda besar mereka yaitu membangun ulang Fairy Tail.

Saat ini semua nya sedang bekerja keras, tidak ada yang berani melawan atau mencoba kabur karena Erza yang memimpin sendiri pekerjaan ini.

"Ayooo jangan malas, cepat kerja"perintah Erza.

Sementara di sisi Alex, dia kini berada di ruang bawah tanah sedang berbicara dengan Makarov.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu nak tapi kau harus jujur"ucap Makarov.

"Tentu"ucap Alex.

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu anggota Aliansi Ballam ?"ucap Makarov.

Alex yang mendengar itu hanya terkejut saja tetapi wajahnya tidak menampakan ekspresi tersebut.

"Kenapa ANDA bisa berpikiran begitu"ucap Alex yang menekankan kata anda di kalimatnya.

"Sebelum Jose pingsan, dia sempat mengatakan pernah bertemu dengan mu di pertemuan Aliansi Ballam"ucap Makarov.

"Aku tidak pernah kesana dan aku dibesarkan oleh naga. Setelah aku berpisah dengan Kirin, aku tinggal dengan seorang wanita yang membawa ku kerumahnya dan mengangkat ku menjadi adiknya, saat umurku 11 tahun aku mendengar tentang guild ini dan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Fairy Tail karena mendengar kehebatan kalian dan berniat mengajak Nee-chan bergabung tapi dia tidak bisa karena memliki tugas penting"jelas Alex.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama orang yang membawamu ? dan apa tugasnya saat itu ?"tanya Makarov.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Master, dia tidak pernah mengatkan siapa namanya dia hanya berucap untuk memanggilnya Nee-chan dan masalah pekerjaan dia juga Tidak mengatakan apapun"ucap Alex yang sedikit berbohong di dalam ucapan nya.

"Souka, begitu rupanya. Maaf sebelumnya mencurigaimu nak"ucap Makarov.

"Tidak apa, anda mungkin hanya ingin memastikan saja dan juga mungkin bukan aku yang di lihat oleh Master Jose"ucap Alex.

"Semoga saja nak. Terimakasih waktunya, kau boleh pergi"ucap Makarov.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Makarov, Alex keluar dari ruangan nya dan berjalan menuju luar guild dan melihat semua orang yang mengelilingi Gray dan dia hanya duduk didekat Macao dan Wakaba.

"Ada masalah Alex"ucap Macao.

"Tidak ada, mungkin hanya capek saja"ucapnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Loke mendatanginya dan berucap.

"Apa kau melihat Lucy ?, aku hanya ingn memberikan ini padanya"ucap Loke yang memegang kotak kecil yang berisi kunci-kuncinya Lucy.

"Aku juga tidak tahu dan aku juga tidak melihat nya dari tadi"ucap Alex yang mencari keberadaan Lucy.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa berikan ini padanya"ucap Loke yang menyerahkan kotak kecil tadi.

"Tentu"ucap Alex dan Loke pergi menjauh guild dan Alex bergegas mencari keberadaan Lucy.

"Heyyy kalian semua, ada yang melihat Lucy tidak"ucap Alex.

"Tidak tahu, ada apa memangnya ?"ucap Gray.

"Tadi Loke menitipkan ini ke Lucy"balasnya.

"Lucy-chan dari tadi belum datang"ucap Mirajane.

"Baiklah biar aku periksa, ayooo Bolt"ucap Alex dan Bolt pun senang karena dia terbebas dengan yang namanya bosan.

Di apartemen Lucy

"Heyy Lucy apa yang kau tulis itu"ucapnya yang duduk di jendela.

"Alex jangan buatku kaget, ini surat untuk ibuku"ucap Lucy sedikit kaget.

"Ini juga untuk ibumu, kenapa tidak kau kirim ?"ucap Alex.

"Andaikan saja ada tukang surat yang menuju surga pasti aku akan kirim semua surat i-"ucapan nya terpotong karena Alex yang sudah memeluknya.

"Alex"ucap Lucy dalam pelukan nya sedangkan Alex tanpa berniat menjawab dan tetap memeluknya erat supaya Lucy tidak bersedih lagi.

"Kau mungkin sudah kehilangan ibumu tapi kau punya kami"ucap Alex.

"Terimakasih"ucapnya lirih dan Bolt hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua dan dia akhirnya memecahkan pelukan tersebut dengan ucapan nya.

"Ekhmmm"ucap Bolt. Mereka yang menyadari bahwa mereka kini sedang berpelukan segera melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Maaf Lucy, aku sungguh tidak sopan"ucap Alex yang menggaruk kan kepala belakang nya.

"Tidak apa Alex, Owh ya ada apa kau kesini ?"ucap Lucy yang menyimpan suratnya.

"Mereka mencari, kenapa kau tidak ke guild. Pasti Erza akan marah karena kau tidak ada disana"Ucap Alex.

"Maaf sebelumnya aku tidak bisa datang, aku harus pulang kerumahku"ucap Lucy.

"Apa maksudmu Lucy ?, kau berniat kembali kerumah mu"ucap Alex yang memegang bahunya dan Lucy hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Alex lepaskan Cengkraman mu dulu"ucap Bolt memperingatkan.

"Ahhh maaf"ucapnya.

"Aku pulang keumah bukan untuk kembali tapi aku berniat untuk menegaskan ke papa untuk supaya tidak mengganggu ku lagi. Aku bukan lah pewarisnya lagi dan sekarang aku adalah Lucy nya Fairy Tail"ucap Lucy.

"Kupikir kau mau pergi, kalau ada yang bisa kubantu. Aku akan membantu mu Lucy"ucap Alex.

"Aku memang ingin meminta bantuan mu"ucap Lucy.

"Apa ?"ucapnya dengan wajah bingung.

Sementara di guild mereka semua sedang istirahat siang, dan sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Heyy kemana Alex ?, lama sekali "ucap Erza.

"Mungkin dia sedang kencan berdua"ucap Happy tersenyum licik.

"Jangan membuat gossip yang tidak tidak benar kucing biru"ucap Bolt yang berjalan menuju mereka.

"Terus mereka kemana Bolt ?"ucap Mirajane yang telah menggendong Bolt dan meletakan nya pangkuan.

"Ada yang yang harus mereka kerjakaan berdua"ucap Bolt.

"Yang pasti kencan lah, mana mungkin kencan bertiga"ucap Happy ngotot.

"Jangan sembarangan Happy"ucap Bolt.

"Terus apa pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan Bolt ?"ucap Erza.

"Aku juga tahu, mereka tidak mengatakan apapun tapi menyuruhku pulang duluan"ucap Bolt yang mengingat kembali ucapan Alex.

Flashback On

"Owh begitu, Baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu. Bolt kau pulang lah duluan. Kami ada pekerjaan dan jika mereka bertanya kau katakan saja seperti apa yang aku ucapkan ini"ucap Alex.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu"ucap Bolt yang meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ayooo kita ke stasiun sekarang"ucap Alex dan diikuti dengan Lucy dibelakang nya.

Flashback Off

"Mana bisa begitu, mereka kan tergabung dalam Team Natsu, jika punya pekerjaan harus mengerjakan nya bersama"ucap Natsu.

"Kalau mereka melakukan pekerjaan, pasti dibuku ini terconteng Natsu"ucap Mirajane yang menunjukan buku pekerjaan ke mereka.

"Jadi kemana mereka ?"ucap Gray yang akhirnya berbicara.

"Lebih baik kita cari informasi di kamar Lucy saja, ayooo Happy"ucap Natsu.

"Ayeeee Sir"ucapnya.

"Mungkin benar yang diucapkan Natsu, Ayooo Gray kita susul dia"ucap Erza dan Gray hanya pasrah tangan nya ditarik Erza.

"Kau tidak ikut Bolt"ucap Mirajane.

"Tidak pasti akan membosankan"ucapnya yang meminum Susu Colanya.

"Kau ini lucu sekali walaupun memasang wajah membosankan"ucap Mirajane senang sambil mencubit kedua pipinya dan Bolt hanya bisa menahan sakit di kedua pipinya.

Ditempat Lucy dan Alex kini mereka sedang dalam pejalanan menuju Heartfilia Mansion tempat Lucy berada, Alex hanya bisa menahan mual nya saja dengan tetap menutup mulutnya dan mengarahkan muka nya keluar jendela.

"Maaf kalau merepotkan mu Alex"ucap Lucy.

"Ti-Tidak usa-h min-minta maaf Lucy, aku ber-sedia mem-ban-tu mu. Ki-kita kan te-man"ucap Alex yang tetap merasa mual.

"Teman yah"ucap Lucy lirih

Sementara di tempat Natsu, mereka menemukan pesan dari Lucy bahwa dia akan pulang, dengan cepat mereka menyusul. Sekarang Lucy dan Alex sudah sampai di Heartfilia Mansion dan disambut oleh semua pelayan Lucy dan dengan segera Lucy memasuki ruangan ayahnya. Sementara Alex hanya bisa mengobrol dengan pelayan Nya Lucy.

"Heyyy nak, apakah kau pacarnya Lucy-sama ?"ucap kakek tua itu.

"Ti-Tidak kek, Kami hanya teman saja"balas Alex dengan gugup.

"Kukira kalian pacaran, karena kalian terlihat cocok"ucap wanita berbadan besar disana dan mereka meninggalkan Alex di ruang tengah karena mereka harus bekerja lagi.

Sementara dengan Lucy.

"Aku ingin papa tidak menganggu ku lagi"ucap Lucy.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu ?, kau anak ku. Jadi wajarkan kalau aku ingin kau kembali"ucap Jude.

"Aku sudah bilang sama papa, kalau aku ingin menjadi seorang penyihir sama seperti mama"ucap Lucy.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya, kau hanya akan menjadi pewaris Hearthfilia"ucap Jude.

"Jika kau tidak mau secara baik-baik, maka akan kugunakan cara keras"tambahnya.

Keluarlah puluhan peyihir yang sudah mengepung Lucy.

"Cepat kalian tangkap dia"ucap Jude dan mereka segera menjalankan tugas nya tapi tiba-tiba Alex datang dan meninju penyihir yang ada disana.

"Jangan kau sekali-lagi menyentuh Lucy"ucap Alex.

"Kau siapa ?"ucap Jude.

"Nama saya Alexander, aku teman nya Lucy dan saya berasal dari Fairy Tail"ucap Alex yang menunjukan tandanya.

"Owh jadi kau yang telah mengalahkan suruhanku"ucap Jude.

"Kalian semua tangkap dia"tambahnya memerintahkan. Dan Alex dengan sigap memukul mereka satu persatu dan mereka tumbang sedangkan Jude Heartfilia hanya kaget melihat suruhanya kalah semua tapi Alex melupakan salah satu orang yang dari mereka yang ingin menangkap Lucy. Dengan cepat Lucy berhasil dia selamatkan tapi Alex terkena goresan panjang dari pisau.

"Aku tidak akan biarkan Lucy kembali, ini adalah jalan yang dipilihnya seharusnya kau harus mendukungnya"ucap Alex.

"Aku tidak setuju den-"ucapnya terpotong karena Lucy yang berucap.

"Aku ingin menjadi penyihir roh langit terhebat seperti mama, ini impian ku dari dulu dan jika mama disini pasti mama akan mengatakan lakukan apa yang kau inginkan"ucap Lucy dan Alex dan Jude seperti melihat sosok perempuan yang berdiri di samping Lucy dan dia hanya tersenyum kearah Nya.

"Aku tegaskan lagi ke papa, jika papa menganggu Fairy Tail lagi maka aku tidak akan segan-segan melawan mu, Ayooo Alex kita pergi"ucapnya dan menarik tangan Alex pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Kini mereka ada ditaman tempat makam ibunya Lucy, Alex hanya bisa bersandar di pohon, ketika Lucy telah selesai dia pun keluar dari taman tapi melihat Natsu, Erza, Gray dan Happy menuju mereka. Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum kearah mereka dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Dan mereka segera pulang menuju Fairy Tail.

To Be Continue

Senang sekali ternyata tidak hanya reader Indonesia saja yang membaca tetapi Reader Luar Negeri juga membaca dan memberikan komentar nya melalui Pm, terimakasih kepada semuanya

Tak banyak berkata-kata terimakasih kepada kalian yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan dari cerita ini dan tak lupa luangkan waktu kalian untuk memberikan komentar untuk chapter ini. Terimakasih sekali lagi.

Ini polling sementara pairing yang telah masuk ke saya melalui Pm dan review.

Oc x Harem: 11

Oc x Erza: 10

Oc x Mirajane: 5

Oc x Lucy: 7

Oc x Ultear: 8

Ayooo terus pilih pairing kalian, Polling ditutup ketika Menara Surga Arc hampir selesai.


	13. Chapter 13

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Oc x harem

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, Miss tanda baca, Semi-Canon Dkk

The Story Life Dragon Slayer

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: Ini adalah kisah Alexander bersama teman-teman nya. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, dendam dan Pengkhianatan pun akan mereka lalui. (bad summary)

Chapter 13

Pada perjalanan menuju Magnolia malam mulai datang mereka memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan. Setelah membersihkan diri Alex duduk dibalkon tapi Erza mendatanginya.

"Alex apa kau melihat Lucy ?"ucapnya.

"Tidak, aku dari tadi disini"ucap Alex.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari dia aku takut terjadi apa-apa dan sekalian kita jalan-jalan ? "ucap Erza yang mengalihkan wajahnya dan tampak sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

"Baiklah ayooo"ucap Alex menarik tangan nya.

"Natsu, Gray aku titip kamar ini, aku harus mencari Lucy"ucap Alex.

"Baiklah kalau begitu dan tolong cari Happy juga ya karena dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya"ucap Natsu sambil mengunyah sepotong daging.

"Baiklah"balasnya dan keluar dari penginapan.

Kini Alex dan Erza tengah mengelilingi kota sekaligus mencari Lucy dan Happy.

"Kau kelihatan cantik memakai kimono itu Erza, kurasa kau harus sering memakai nya jangan hanya memakai armor saja"ucap Alex spontan.

"Terimakasih pujiaan nya tapi aku terasa aman jika memakai nya"ucap Erza.

"Kau ingatkan sebelum aku pergi latihan, aku akan menjadi kuat untuk melindungimu dan semuanya yang ada di guild"ucap Alex yang memegang bahunya dan menatapnya. Erza terpana melihat kesungguhan nya itu terlihat dari bola mata nya.

"Terimakasih Alex"ucap Erza lirih tapi mereka dikagetkan dengan lacrima milik Alex yang berbunyi.

"Ada apa Mira ?"ucap Alex.

(Malam Alex-kun, owh ada Erza juga. apa kalian sedang kencan ?. aku cemburu tahu)

"Jangan ngawur, kami bukan kencan tapi mencari Lucy dan Happy"ucap Alex dan Erza yang mendengar ucapan Mirajane tadi mengalihkan muka nya karena dia dan Alex dikira berkencan.

(Kemana mereka ?. dan aku hampir lupa Master menyuruhmu pulang segera karena ada pekerjaan untukmu)

"Baiklah, aku segera datang dan terimakasih infonya"ucap Alex dan komunikasi mereka terputus.

"Maaf Erza aku harus meninggalkan mu, Master memanggilku, Owh ya ini ada hadiah dari ku anggap saja sebagai oleh-oleh dan juga maaf baru kasih sekarang karena aku lupa dimana meletaknya dan juga tolong berikan ini ke Mira juga"ucap Alex memberikan 2 kotak ke Erza dan dia menyimpan mereka.

"Tak apa, biar aku cari Lucy dan Happy sendiri. Hati-hati Alex dan juga terimakasih hadiahnya"ucap Erza.

"Kau juga hati-hati"ucapnya yang menghilang dalam kilatan petir.

Sementara di guild, lebih tepatnya di kantor Makarov kini dia sedang menunggu kedatangan Alex dan tak lama kemudian datanglah kilatan petir.

"Apa tugas untuk ku Master ?"ucap Alex.

"Duduklah dulu nak"ucap Makarov dan Alex langsung duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

"Kau diminta mengawal Tuan putri kerajaaan Fiore, Hisui E Fiore ke desa Rosemary dalam rangka peresmian cabang pemerintahan disana"ucap Makarov.

"Kenapa harus dikawal dengan penyihir kukira pengawalnya saja cukup ?"ucap Alex.

"Mereka mendengar salah satu Alliansi Ballam ingin menguasai desa Rosemary. Kita tidak tahu apakah Tartarus, Oracion Seis atau Grimore Heart yang akan menyerang tuan putri diperjalanan ?"ucap Makarov dan Alex yang mendengar nama Grimore Heart hanya bisa mengeraskan wajahnya saja.

"Ada masalah nak"ucap Makarov.

"Hmmm tidak ada"ucap Alex datar.

"Dan itulah maka nya aku mengutusmu untuk berjaga-jaga dan kau tahu hadiah nya lumayan"ucap Makarov yang memasang wajah senyum aneh.

"Memang berapa imbalan nya"ucap Alex.

"15 Juta jewel"ucap Makarov .

"Itu keberuntungan buatmu Master"ucap Alex.

"Itulah nak kepopuleranmu itu berpengaruh dan kudengar putri Hisui menyukaimu nak hahahahaha"ucap Makarov sambil tertawa.

"Jangan ngawur Master, kapan mulai pekerjaan nya ?"tanya Alex.

"Rombongan akan berangkat besok pagi tapi kau disuruh ke Crocus tengah malam nanti dan jangan lupa temui Mira untuk mengkonfirmasi tentang tugas ini"ucap Makarov.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan bersiap-siap, aku permisi dulu Master"ucap Alex yang menghilang dalam kilatan.

Alex yang sudah beres-beres menuju guild dan melihat Mirajane yang sedang membersihkan peralatan.

"Mira aku pergi dan Master memintaku untuk mengkonfirmasi tugas nya"ucap Alex.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar, aku ambil bukunya dulu"ucapnya dan Alex langsung duduk disebelah Bolt yang sedang meminum susu hangatnya.

"Wahhhh enaknya minum susu coklat hangat dimalam hari"ucap Alex dengan nada menyindir.

"Kalau mau pesan sana"ucap Bolt ketus.

"Jangan marah lah Bolt, aku hanya bercanda. Apa kau mau ikut denganku ?"ucap Alex dengan nada serius sekarang.

"Sebenarnya ingin tapi Mira janji ingin membuatku kue Lava Chocolate. Sepertinya aku tinggal"ucap Bolt yang meminum susunya lagi.

"Ini buku nya Alex-kun, silahkan tulis disini"ucap Mirajane dan dengan segera Alex mengisi semua data dan memberikan tanda nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi"ucap Alex yang pergi dalam kilatan.

"Tadi aku mendengar kalian berbincang, apa yang kalian bicarakan ?"ucap Mirajane.

"Dia mengajakku ikut tapi aku tidak bisa karena kau sudah janji ingin membuatkanku kue Lava Chocolate"ucap Bolt.

"Kau lucu sekali Bolt"ucap Mirajane yang telah memeluk nya.

'Seharusnya aku ikut saja tadi'batin nya.

Sementara disisi Alex, dia yang sudah tiba di Crocus langsung menuju kerajaan Fiore.

"Alexander-sama, Raja telah menunggu"ucap salah satu prajurit.

"Bisa kau tuntun jalan nya"ucap Alex dan mereka segera menuju ruang utama.

Sesampainya Alex melihat Raja Fiore dan Putri Hisui yang berdiri di sebelah ayahnya.

"Saya Alexander dari Fairy Tail telah tiba tuan"ucap Alex yang menundukan dirinya.

"Tegak lah nak, kami senang karena kau mau menerima pekerjaan ini"ucapnya sambil melirik kearah putri nya.

"Saya senang hati menjalankan nya tuan"ucap Alex.

'Walaupun sebenarnya ini paksaan'batin Alex.

"Apa kau sudah bersiap ?"tanya nya.

"Sudah"ucap Alex.

"Hisui sebaiknya kau temani Alexander-kun mengelilingi kerajaan"ucap nya.

Sedangkan Hisui yang mendengar ucapan ayahnya segera berucap tapi Alex duluan yang menyelanya.

"Tak apa Tuan mungkin Putri Hisui ingin istirahat karena kita akan berangkat pagi"ucap Alex.

"Tak apa, ayo kita berkeliling Alex-san"ucap Hisui dan menarik tangannya.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka raja hanya memasang senyum di wajahnya.

Disisi Alex dan Hisui.

Mereka mulai akrab satu sama lain dan mereka membicarakan kehidupan mereka sehari-hari dan berbagi canda tawa bersama.

"Ternyata luas juga ya"ucap Alex.

"Benar"balasnya.

"Terimakasih telah menemani saya Hime-sama. Sebaiknya anda segera tidur dan beristirahat"ucap Alex.

"Kau juga, jangan tidur terlalu malam"ucap Hisui.

"Selamat Malam, Alex-kun"tambahnya.

"Malam juga Hime-sama"ucap Alex.

Time Skip

Pagi telah tiba dan menyambut hari dengan sinarnya. Sementara di tempat Erza, mereka yang mengetahui bahwa Loke adalah salah satu roh bintang Loki mendapatkan hadiahnya dari nya yaitu 5 tiket liburan di Akane Resort.

"Owh ya Erza dari tadi aku tidak melihat Alex, dimana dia ?"tanya Gray.

"Dia dapat tugas dari Master dan kudengar dari Mira, mengawal Putri Hisui"ucap Erza.

"Ahhhhhh pasti Alex makan enak"ucap Natsu.

"Aye"Happy menimpali.

"Kapan kau membeli itu Erza"ujar Gray menunjuk kalung yang dipakai Erza.

"Ini hadiah dari Alex"ucap Erza yang menunjukan kalungnya.

(An: kalungnya seperti kalung hokage pertama tapi berwarna merah untuk Erza dan biru untuk Mirajane.)

"ALEXMENYUKAIMU"ucap Happy dan Lucy yang melihat itu hanya mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Kenapa Lucy ?"ucap Natsu.

"LUCYCEMBURU"ucap Happy.

"Urusai Neko. Ayooo kita pergi"ucap Lucy dan mereka segera menuju stasiun.

Disisi Alex, kini mereka telah sampai di perbatasan desa Rosemary tapi mereka dihadang oleh seseorang.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau pihak kerajaan menyewa seorang penyihir apalagi Lightning Bolt pula"ucap seseorang yang keluar dari pohon dan Alex langsung memasang mode bertarungnya.

"Owh Oracion Seis rupanya, senang melihatmu"ucap Alex.

"Arcadios, kau bawa Putri Hisui menjauh"ucap Alex dan Arcadios yang mendengar tersebut membawa pasukan nya menjauhi pertarungan.

"Kau hanya sendiri, pasti akan membosankan"ucap Alex.

"Jangan banyak omong"ucap nya dan dia langsung berpindah kedepan Alex.

"Sihir kecepatan rupanya"ucap Alex menangkis serangan dan menyerang balik tapi ditangkis oleh wanita yang menyerangnya.

"Owh bala bantuan datang"ucap Alex.

"Dan kau penyihir langit rupanya kurasa Lucy akan senag mendapatkan kunci Gemini"ucap Alex menyerangnya tapi ditangkis oleh yang salah satunya.

Mereka beradu sihir dan kecepatan Alex meningkat dan memasuki babak akhir.

"Udara nya lembab Racer"ucap wanita tersebut.

"Kau benar Angel"ucap nya.

"Lembab ya"ucap Alex dan langsung saja mengarahkan tangan yang berselimut petir kearah tanah.

{Lightning Shockwave}

"Apa yang kau lakukan pemuda tampa-"ucap Angel terputus tiba-tiba muncul petir yang menggelegar dari arah bawah mereka dan telak mengenai mereka.

"Tempat lembab adalah tempat yang cocok untuk membuat petir membesar"jelas Alex.

"Dan aku mempersilahkan kalian pergi, sebelum aku berubah pikiran"ucap Alex dan Racer yang memapah Angel dan kemudia menghilang.

"He-Hebat sekali dia melumpuhkan dua orang tersebut dalam satu kali serangan"ucap Hisui.

"Anda benar Hime-sama"ucap Arcadios.

"Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan kembali perjalanan"tambahnya dan berjalan menuju Alex dan mereka semua melanjutkan perjalanan kembali.

Sementara disisi Erza, kini mereka sedang bermain di pantai dekat Akane resort.

"Erza ayo bergabung bersama kami"ucap Natsu.

"Aye"ucap Happy menimpali.

"Kalian saja"ucap Erza yang sedang berjemur.

'Alex kini sedang apa ya'batin nya sambil melihat kearah kalungnya.

(Aku sedang beristirahat dan sebentar lagi, aku sampai di desa Rosemary)

Erza yang kaget karena mendengar suara yang mentelepati nya.

'Apa kau Alex ?'batin nya.

(Tentu saja, kau kira siapa dan bagaimana liburan nya ?)

'Cukup menyenangkan'batin nya.

(Baiklah aku harus melanjutkan lagi, sampai nanti Erza) dan mematikan telepatinya.

'Tadi Alex mengatakan tentang desa Rosemary. Kenapa tidak asing ya'batin Erza dan kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju penginapan.

Sementara disisi Alex, kini mereka telah sampai dan melihat beberapa rumah penduduk dan Arcadios pergi bersama Hisui untuk menghadap kepala desa disini.

"Istirahat sebentar lah"gumamnya.

Tapi Alex yang merasa aura jahat yang mendatang kearah nya langsung menghindari serangan.

{Pukulan Api dewa hitam}

{Raryuu no Kagitsune}

"Dragon Slayer rupanya"ucapnya.

"Dan seorang God Slayer rupa nya"ucap Alex.

"Hahahahaha aku senang kau mengetahui sihir hebatku ini"ucapnya.

"Aku akan memberikan hadiah padamu"ucapnya.

{Raungan dewa api hitam}

Tapi ketika ingin menembakkan datang seseorang yang mencegah nya.

"Cukup Zancrow, kita pergi"ucap Ultear.

"Apa ketemu yang dicari ?"ucap Zancrow.

"Tidak dan Master Hades menyuruh kita kembali dan kudengar ada seorang penyihir cilik yang mengalahkan dua anggota Oracion Seis diperbatasan"seringai Ultear sambil melirik Alex dan dia hanya bisa menggertak kan giginya saja.

"Mereka lemah sekali"ucap Zancrow.

"Dan aku duluan Ultear-san"ucapnya menghilang.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau cari Nee-chan"ucapp Alex.

"Aku mendengar dari Master Hades ada peninggalan Zeref disini tapi sepertinya itu salah"ucap Ultear.

"Dan aku ada benda bagus untuk mu Alex"ucap Ultear yang berjalan menujunya dan menyerahkan sebuah foto yang berisi 4 anak yang sedang memasang senyum dan berpose.

"Ini Erza"ucap Alex kaget.

"Kau benar dan kau harus tahu juga. Erza berasal dari desa ini dan dia terjebak di Menara Surga sebelum bergabung dengan Fairy Tail"jelas Ultear.

"Darimana kau tahu ini semua ?"ucap Alex dengan nada marah.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu dan untuk selanjutnya harus kau cari sendiri"bisik Ultear dan mencium sekilas Alex kemudian pergi dari sana. Sementara mereka yang mendengar semua pembicaraan dikagetkan dengan suara Alex.

"Kalian keluar lah"ucap Alex dan mereka yang bersembunyi langsung menunjukan diri.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Alex-kun kami menguping pembicaraanmu"ucap Hisui.

"Tak apa, apa sudah selesai Putri ?"ucap Alex.

"Sudah dan kami sepakat membuat menara pengawas dan menempatkan prajurit disini"ucap Hisui.

"Baiklah kalau be-"ucapan Arcadios terpotong karena Alex yang berucap.

"Maaf sebelumnya Putri Hisui, saya harus segera pergi tapi saya akan menyertakan ini pada perjalanan"ucap Alex dan tiba-tiba muncul petir disamping Alex.

"Kau jaga dia"Ucap Alex kepada dirinya yang satu lagi.

"Baiklah"ucapnya.

Dan Alex yang asli pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ayoo kita pergi tuan putri, supaya tidak malam sampainya"ucap Alex yang satu lagi.

"Baiklah"desahnya.

Alex Pov

'Kenapa perasaan ku gak enak lebih baik aku susul mereka segera'batin Alex kemudian dia menghilang dalam kilatan petir.

To Be Continue

Maaf cerita ini lama update karena saya harus refreshing otak karena baru saja UAS dan terimakasih yang masih setia pada fic dan semoga suka. Voting Pairing akan ditutup chapter selanjutnya jai ayooo dukung pairing favoritemu dengan cara tulis di Review atau bisa ngePm saya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu

Ini polling sementara pairing yang telah masuk ke saya melalui Pm dan review.

Oc x Harem: 12

Oc x Erza: 11

Oc x Mirajane: 7

Oc x Lucy: 7

Oc x Ultear: 10


	14. Chapter 14

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Oc x harem

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, Miss tanda baca, Semi-Canon Dkk

The Story Life Dragon Slayer

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: Ini adalah kisah Alexander bersama teman-teman nya. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, dendam dan Pengkhianatan pun akan mereka lalui. (bad summary)

Balasan Review

Roni: tunggu saja Roni-san, chapter ini final voting nya kok. Arigatou ne

Chapter 14

Alex yang sudah sampai disuatu tempat yang diyakini tempat Erza dan yang lain nya berada, segera memasuki tempat tersebut.

"Apa ini ?"ucap nya.

"Menara Surga"ucap seseorang yang berada di belakangnya yang memakai jubah.

"Kau siapa ?"ucap Alex.

"Nama tidak penting dan untuk apa kau kesini ?"ucapnya.

"Aku mencari Erza dan yang lain nya. Seseorang berambut merah dan yang lain nya berambut pink, pirang dan hitam, apa kau melihatnya ?"ucap Alex.

"Mereka sedang bermain Heaven Paradise, kau bisa kesana"ucap nya sambil menunjuk ke arah utara.

"Kau sangat mencurigakan tapi terimakasih infonya"ucap Alex dan meninggalkan nya sendiri.

"Rupanya Lightning Bolt turut berpartisipasi, ini menarik"ucapnya sambil menarik pentup kepalanya yang ternyata adalah Kyouka.

"Ada urusan apa pemimpin dari Kyuukimon menyambangi Menara Surga"ucap Ultear yang datang dari arah belakang nya.

"Owh kau memang sangat cerdik pemimpin Nana Kenzoku, memanfaatkan pria yang bernama Jellal dan merasuki dan mengatakan dirimu sebagai tuan Zeref dan kau menghasut dewan sihir supaya menembakkan Etherion ke sini untuk menyerap energi dan kau memanfaatkan gadis Scarlet itu sebagai tumbalnya. Dan kau memanfaatkan adikmu ralat adik angkatmu. Kau sungguh-sungguh licik Ultear Milkovich"ujar Kyouka.

"Kau mencari tahu semua tentang ini ya"ucap Ultear tersenyum licik.

"Dan kau sepertinya tertarik dengan Alex-kun, aku benarkan Kyouka"tambahnya.

"Pemikiran yang tepat dan aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia berubah menjadi iblis pastinya dia sangat kuat dan juga dia juga sangat tampan"ucap Kyouka menjilati bibirnya.

"Kalau kau ingin mengambil Alex-kun, kau harus bersaing denganku karena Master Hades sangat ingin merekrutnya. Makanya aku menyuruh dia melakukan hal yang dapat membuat dia di cap pengkhianat oleh Fairy Tail"ucap Ultear.

"Pasti kau yang menggunakan aura Alex-kun dalam penculikan anak di desa Rosemary dan kau tetap memakai aura tersebut ketika kau mempengaruhi Jellal kan dan kau membuat anggota dewan curiga dengan nya. Kau sangat licik"ucap Kyouka.

"Hahahahaha semua yang kau katakan semuanya benar dan sepertinya aku harus segera bersiap"ucap Ultear yang menghilang.

"Aku ingin melihat apa kau bisa menghentikan Etherion Alex-kun ?"ujar kyouka dan menghilang juga.

Alex masih mencari dimana mereka berada dan melihat sosok tinggi besar.

"Pasti kau Alexander yang sering disebut-sebut oleh cewek berambut pirang"ucapnya.

"Siapa Kau ?"ucap Alex.

"Aku Simon, teman Erza"ucap Simon.

"Kau pasti yang ada di foto ini kan"ucap Alex mengambli foto di sakunya dan menyerahkan nya.

"Dapat dari mana ?"ucap Simon yang kaget ketika melihat foto dia dan adiknya bersama Erza dulu.

"Seseorang memberiku ketika aku sedang mengawal Putri Hisui di desa Rosemary"jelas Alex.

"Apakah kau meli-"ucapan nya terpotong karena mendengar kekuatan sihir yang besar di dalam.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"tanya Alex.

"Mereka sedang bertarung dengan Jellal"ucap Simon.

"Aku akan kesana, lebih baik kau mengungsikan diri Simon"ujar Alex dan meninggalkan nya seorang diri.

Sementara itu di kerajaan Fiore, bayangan Alex yang mengantar putri Hisui sampai dengan selamat.

"Baiklah putri, kita sudah sampai dan aku permisi dulu"ucap Alex dan menghilang dalam asap.

"Anda sudah sampai Tuan Putri"ucap Yajima yang datang bersama raja.

"Sudah, dan Yajima-san ada yang ingin aku tanya sesuatu ?"ucap Hisui yang mengeluarkan Lacrima dan menyerahkannya pada Yajima dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat siapa yang ditunjukan padanya.

"Apa Yajima-san mengenalnya ?"ucap Hisui.

"Dari mana Putri mendapatkan ini"ujar Yajima dengan nada kaget.

"Aku mendapatkannya ketika Alex-kun sedang berbicara dengan nya dan tampak memberikan sesuatu padanya"ucap Hisui.

"Dia Ultear salah satu anggota dewan dan aku kenal sekali lambang ini"ucap Yajima yang menunjuk lambang di badan Ultear.

"Memangnya lambang apa itu Yajima-san"ucap Hisui.

"itu lambang salah satu alliansi ballam, Grimore Heart"ucap Yajima.

"Jadi Alex ada hubungan dengan nya, karena saya melihat mereka sangat akrab"ucap Arcadios.

"Sepertinya begitu"timpal raja.

'Aku harus membicarakan ini pada Maki'batin Yajima.

"Baiklah Putri anda sudah sampai dengan selamat, maka saya mohon pamit. Saya harus menyelidiki ini dan ucapan anda tadi akan kami pertimbangkan"ucap Yajima.

"Semoga kalian mengabulkan nya karena dia telah menyelamatkan anak ku dari anggota Oracion Seis"ucap Raja dan kemudia Yajima menghilang .

Sementara di menara surga, Jellal yang siap menembakan Altaris kearah Natsu dan Erza dikagetkan dengan petir yang menangkis nya.

"Owh rupanya Alexander telah tiba"ucap Jellal.

"Apa kau yang bernama Jellal dan sepertinya Siegrain adalah bagian darimu, aku benarkan ?"ucap Alex sambil sedikit mengerang karena tanganya terbakar karena mementalkan Altaris tadi.

"Tepat sekali, dan selamat datang. Apa Erza tidak menceritakan padamu tentang ku karena yang kutahu kau orang paling dekatnya selain si Salamander dan si rambut hitam ?"Ucap Jellal sambil mengangkat dagu Erza dan seolah-olah ingin menciumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan mu dengan Erza tapi ketika kau membahayakan teman-temanku jangan harap kau bisa bertahan"ucap Alex yang telah mengeluarakan aura nya.

"Benar yang dikatakan Ultear, untuk memancingmu aku harus membahayakan mereka"ujar Jellal.

Natsu dan Erza memasang wajah kaget mendengar ucapan Jellal.

"Dan sepertinya mereka belum tahu ya kalau kau memiliki hubungan dengan Ultear dan juga sepertinya Ultear telah berhasil membujuk dewan"tambahnya dan mereka melihat cahaya biru yang akan mengarah kesini.

"Etherion"ucap Erza dan Alex.

Duar duar duar

Dan tempat itu diselimuti oleh cahya terang untuk sesaat.

"Hahahahahah rencana ku berhasil juga, lihatlah menara yang sudah kubangun selama 8 tahun"ucap Jellal.

"Bangunan ini menyerap nya"ujar Erza.

"Maka matilah kalian yang telah berada disini dan tinggal mencari wadah yang tepat untuk Zeref"ucapnya sambil melihat ke Erza dan sesuatu menarik tangan Erza menuju batu Etherion tapi Alex memotongnya dengan pedang Erza.

"Natsu kau segera bawa Erza dari sini dan selamatkan yang lain nya"ucap Alex dan Natsu hanya mengangguk kan kepala nya.

"Aku akan membantumu Alex, kau tidak akan bisa menangani nya sendiri"ucap Erza.

Natsu langsung saja menggendong Erza dan pergi bersama Simon.

"Hahaha pasti kau tidak ingin rahasiamu terbongkar kan"ucap Jellal sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hmmm aku tidak ingin Erza melihat kematianmu yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi"ucap Alex datar dan badan nya telah bercahaya.

"Kita mulai"ucap Alex dan melancarkan serangan pertama.

Sementara di tempat Natsu

"Kenapa kau bawa aku kemari Natsu ?"ucap Erza.

"Aku harus membantu Alex"tambahnya.

"Tadi kan dia bilang untuk menjauh"ucap Natsu.

"Tapi kau tahu kan, Jellal begitu kuat, kalau begini dia bisa tewas"ucap Erza yang masih mencoba keluar dari bola air.

"Aku percaya Alex bisa mengalahkan nya karena aku merasakan aura yang kuat dari dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang dapat melindungi teman-temannya"ucap Simon.

"Dan Erza kau harus melihat ini"tambahnya sambil menyerahkan foto.

"Dapat dari mana kau Simon ?"ucap Erza.

"Alex yang memberikan nya padaku, katanya dia baru saja dari desa Rosemary dan seseorang menyerahkan foto ini pada nya"jelas Simon.

"Kau bilang dia baru saja selesai dari tugas, pasti dia kelelahan. Kita harus membantunya"ucap Erza.

"Aku setuju dengan Simon, kita harus percaya padanya"ucap Gray dan Natsu.

"Benar Erza kita harus berdo'a supaya Alex bisa mengalahkan nya'Ucap Lucy dan yang lain nya mengangguk kan kepalanya.

Sementara di dalam menara, Alex sedang bertarung dengan Jellal dan kini dia sedang berlari menghindari meteor yang menyerangnya dan salah satunya mengenai tepat di kakinya dan dia tersungkur.

"Hahahaha kau bagaikan tikus yang ketakutan dan keuntunganku kau kelelahan karena menggunakan bayanganmu"ucap Jellal tertawa mengejek. Kini dia mendekati Alex dan menendangnya dengan kencang dan membuat dia menabrak batu Etherion.

"Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi tuan Zeref akan bangkit dan akan kuciptakan dunia yang damai dan kau lah yang akan menjadi wadahnya"ucap Jellal sambil berjalan kearah Alex.

"Haha-haha apakah Etherion ini mengandung petir ?"ucap Alex yang menempelkan tangan nya di batu Etherion tersebut.

"Aku beritahu satu hal, Etherion terbuat dari semua elemen sihir dan ditambah sihir penghancur"ucap Jellal.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Alex dikelilingin cahaya biru dan batu Etherion di sekitar mereka berubah warna menjadi hitam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"ucap Jellal dengan wajah kaget.

"Kau bisa menghancurkan impianku"tambahnya.

Roar roar roar roar

Terdengar auman yang cukup keras sampai di tempat Natsu dkk dan mereka yang tidak kuat mendengarnya menutup telinganya.

"Ini auman naga"ucap Natsu.

Kembali lagi ke dalam kini, tubuh Alex telah diselubungi petir berwarna biru dan tampak telah memakai mode dragon forcenya. Tanpa menunggu waktu Alex menyerangnya tanpa memberikan celah.

Setelah menerima serangan Alex, Jellal menyiapkan sihirnya dan mengarahkan nya ke Alex.

{Grand Chariot}

Bagaikan kilat, Alex menghindarinya dengan muda dan mengarahkan serangan nya.

Tapi Alex merasakan jantungnya seperti terbakar dan dia terbatuk darah dan menekan dadanya kuat.

Jellal yang melihat itu segera melancarkan serangan dan itu terkena telak dan membuat Alex mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

'Sialan dampaknya mulai terasa akan kuselesaikan ini dengan cepat'batin Alex.

"Siap siaplah, kau akan mati"ucap Jellal dan menyiapkan Altarisnya dan mengarahkan pada Alex, sementara Alex masih terduduk sambil memegang dadanya. Dan Altaris itu mengenai Alex itu menurut penglihatan Jellal dan menimbulkan ledakan yang kuat.

Sementra di tempat Erza, mereka mendengar ledakan yang kuat diikuti dengan cahaya yang terang.

"Semoga Alex baik-baik saja"ucap mereka.

Kembali ke bangunan

"Selesai sudah"ucap Jellal tapi ketika dia berbalik Alex memukulnya keatas dan menyiapkan serangan terakhir.

{Jurus rahasia naga: Lightning Cannon}

Dan serangan terakhir Alex tepat mengenai nya dan membuat ledakan yang kuat dan semua yang diluar berpikir tidak aka ada yang selamat dari ledakan tersebut.

"Nafasku sesak"ucap Alex.

"Tapi aku masih harus menghancurkan Etherion ini"ucap Alex dan dia terbang keatas dan melakukan ancang-ancang.

{Jurus rahasia naga: Blue Thunder Super Nova}

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar angin bertipu kencang dan mereka yang berada di dalam bola air melihat tubuh Alex yang terlempar jauh karena menerima efek ledakan. Mereka berlindung di dalam bola air. Setelah ledakan itu berhenti, Erza langsung berlari menuju tubuh Alex yang terlempar tadi dan mereka mengikuti di belakang Erza.

Erza yang melihat sosok Alex yang mengapung di air, segera mendekatkan dan melihat tubuhnya yang memprihatinkan. Terdapat darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dan beberapa luka bakar di tangan dan badan nya.

"Alex bangun"ucap Erza yang meletakan kepala nya di paha nya.

"Aku bai-k bai-k saja Erza, apa kal-ian se-lam-at ?"ucap Alex sambil memegang mulutnya tampak darah yang keluar dari sana.

"Jangan banyak gerak dulu. Dan kau adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah aku temui"ucap Erza.

"Hahaha aku me-mang bod-oh tapi asa-l kan ka-lian sel-amat tak ap-a"ucap Alex.

"Kau sangat menyayangi temanmu"ucap Erza.

Dia tidak mendengar balasan darinya, Erza melihat wajah damai Alex yang tertidur kelelahan karena melawan Jellal dan menghancurkan Menara Surga.

"Tidurlah Alex"ucap Erza dan mencium Alex tapi Erza segera melepaskan ciuman karena mendengar suara teman-teman nya.

"Dia tak apa Erza ?"ucap Lucy dengan nada khawatir setelah melihat keadaan nya.

"Tak apa dia perlu istirahat yang panjang, ayoo Natsu dan Gray angkat dia"ucap Erza. Dan mereka meninggalkan tempat dengan Alex yang digendong mereka berdua.

Sementra di suatu tempat, lebih tepatnya sebuah bukit, Ultear yang telah melihat semuanya hanya mendesah karena rencana nya gagal. Dia cukup kaget bahwa Alex dapat menghancurkan Menara Surga tapi lacrima komunikasi nya menampilkan seseorang disana.

(Gagal ya Ultear)

"Maaf Master Hades, rencana kita gagal"ucap Ultear.

(Bukan masalah kita masih punya rencana untuk membangkitkan Zeref, dan aku semakin tertarik dengan adik mu itu. Kembali ke kapal)

"Baik Master Hades"ucap Ultear dan komunikasi itu teputus.

"Kau memang luar biasa Alex-kun, kau melebihi perkiraanku selama ini. Dan juga sepertinya Tartarus juga menginginkanmu dan Aku akan selalu mengawasimu Kaminari no Ouji"ucap Ultear dan menghilang dalam bayangan.

To Be Continue

Tak banyak yang bisa saya ucapkan, terimakasih kepada semuanya telah membaca, mereview dan mengikuti cerita ini. Maaf adegan bertarungnya aneh dan gak seru karena saya kurang suka pertarungan. Sesuai kesepakatan chapter ini merupakan batas akhir voting pairing dan beginilah hasilnya:

Oc x Harem: 13

Oc x Erza: 12

Oc x Mirajane: 9

Oc x Lucy: 8

Oc x Ultear: 11

Jadi pairing nya Oc x Harem dan juga saya tidak perlu putar otak untuk alur cerita nya. Tetap nantikan kelanjutan nya di The Story Life Dragon Slayer.

Dictionary

Kaminari no Ouji: Pangeran petir

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	15. Chapter 15

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Oc x harem

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, Miss tanda baca, Semi-Canon Dkk

The Story Life Dragon Slayer

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: Ini adalah kisah Alexander bersama teman-teman nya. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, dendam dan Pengkhianatan pun akan mereka lalui. (bad summary)

Balasan Review:

Synstropezia: mungkin saking bagusnya Synstropezia-san sampai tak bisa berucap(Muka Kegeeran)

Chapter 15

Setelah pertarungan di Menara Surga Milianna, Sho, Wally dan Simon memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan mereka yang baru dan menemukan tempat untuk mereka. Erza sudah meminta mereka bergabung tapi mereka dengan halus menolak karena mereka juga ingin merasakan dunia luar yang mereka ingin kan sejak masih menjadi budak di Menara Surga dulu. Team Natsu akhirnya membuat perayaan untuk melepas mereka dan Erza memberitahukan 3 hal yang harus mereka jaga. Kembang api mulai tampak dan sangat meriah. Tangisan menyertai kepergian mereka tapi bukan lah tangisan kesedihan yang mereka tunjukkan tapi tangisan kebahagiaan dan raut wajah yang senang. Mereka berempat melambaikan tangan dan Team Natsu membalasnya dan perahu yang mereka naiki mulai tak tampak.

Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Magnolia. Natsu Lucy, Gray plus Happy duduk dikursi 1 dan Erza dan Alex duduk dikursi depan nya. Erza membaringkan Alex disebelahnya dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai tempat kepala Alex bersandar. Kini Erza sedang menatap keluar dan melihat ke Alex yang masih belum sadar dan melihat ke foto dan melihat kembali ke luar begitu seterusnya.

'Aku masih bertanya-tanya dari mana Alex mendapatkan foto ini'batin nya.

Flashback on

"Apa Alexander sudah siuman Erza ?"ucap Simon yang berjalan kearah Erza di balkon hotel.

"Belum"ucap pelan.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan foto ini"ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah foto usang dari sakunya.

"Menurutku ini mirip seperti ku dan kamu masih kecil tapi siapa gadis yang kau gendong ini"ucap Erza menunjuk sosok anak kecil dalam foto tersebut.

"Entahlah Erza, aku sendiri tidak ingat"ucap Simon.

"Apa kau mau menanyakan nya nanti ?"tambahnya.

"Tentu"balasnya.

Flashback off

"Apa yang kau lihat itu Erza ?"ucap Happy.

"Owh ini foto yang diberikan Simon padaku"balanya.

"Kalau dilihat mereka mirip kau dan Simon ya tapi aku tak tahu siapa gadis ini ?"ucap Lucy.

"Mungkin benar tapi aku sama sekali tak ingat tentang foto ini"balas Erza.

'Setelah dia sadar aku akan menanyakan nya'batin nya.

Hampir 3 jam lebih mereka lewati dikereta dan akhirnya mereka smapai di stasiun Magnolia.

"Untung saja selesai"ucap Natsu yang masih memegangi perutnya.

"Owh ya Gray dari tadi aku tidak melihat Juvia"ucap Erza.

"Owh dia pulang duluan katanya dia ingin bergabung dengan Fairy Tail"ucap Gray.

"Begitu rupanya, kalian melaporkan kejadian ini dan aku akan membawa Alex kerumah sakit"ucap Erza. Mereka berpisah di persimpangan.

Di dalam guild

"Ternyata kalian sudah pulang anak bodoh"ucap Makarov yang mengagetkan mereka yang melihat perbedaan besar yang terjadi pada guild.

"Cukup bagus bukan"tambahnya.

"Bagus Master"balas Lucy,

"Benar Lu-chan dan kita memilki tambahan tempat seperti kolam renang, meja mahjong dan masih banyak lagi"ucap Levy yang datang dari belakang mereka.

"Owh ya kita kedatangan dua anggota baru"ucap Makarov.

"Dan kalian pasti mengenal betul"tambahnya dan berdirilah Juvia dan Gajeel di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Kalau Juvia kami terima kalau dia"ucap Gray sambil menunjuk kearah Gajeel.

"Aku tidak mau bekerja sama dengan nya"ucap Natsu.

"Maaf saja Salamander, aku juga tidak mau bekerja sama dengan mu"ucap Gajeel dengan nada meremehkan dan mereka akhirnya berkelahi satu sama lain.

"Owh ya, aku tidak melihat Alex dan Erza, kemana mereka ?"ucap Makarov.

"Erza sedang mengantarkan Alex kerumah sakit karena kondisi nya memprihatinkan"ucap Lucy dengan nada suara yang lirih.

"Ini hanya kesimpulanku saja, Alex berhasil menghentikan Etherion seorang diri dan menghancurkan Menara Surga itu terlihat dari luka bakar yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya"Jelas Gray.

"Mira panggilkan Porlyusica segera dan suruh dia kerumah sakit sekarang"ucap Makarov tegas. Mirajane yang diperintahkan langsung menuju tempat dan Makarov segera beranjak kerumah sakit dan yang lain nya ada ynag mengikuti kerumah sakit dan ada juga yang menetap di guild.

Di rumah sakit

Kini Erza sedang menunggui Alex di rumah sakit dan belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Alex akan bangun tapi seseorang membuka pintu yang ternyata adalah Makarov diikuti oleh Porlyusica dan anggota fairy Tail.

"Bagaimana pekembangan nya Erza ?"ucap Makarov.

"Master bisa lihat sendiri"ucap Erza lirih dan tampak ekspresi khawatir di wajah nya.

"Tolong Porlyusica"ucap Makarov dan dia segera memeriksa dan membantu menyembuhkan tampak kini seluruh tubuh Alex di selimut cahaya dan tak lama kemudian cahaya tersebut menghilang.

"Luka nya lumayan parah tapi dia baik-baik saja, kemungkinan dia akan siuman besok. Ketika dia bangun nanti suruh seseorang ke rumahku untuk mengambil ramuan ketempatku. Ini berguna mempercepat regenerasi sel"ucapnya.

"Regenerasi Sel"beo mereka.

"Beberapa bagian sel dalam tubuhnya rusak tapi itu tidak membahayakan maka dari itu aku akan membuatkan dia ramuan untuknya. Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi Makarov"ucap Porlyusica dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Erza bisakah kita bicara"ucap Makarov dan Erza pergi mengikutinya.

Sementara yang lain nya terpaksa disuruh keluar oleh perawat karena pasien membutuhkan banyak istirahat dan juga ketenangan jadi mereka yang tersisa terpaksa kembali ke guild.

Sementara disisi Erza dan Makarov

Mereka berbincang sambil berjalan menuju guild, Erza kini sedang menceritakan kronologis nya walaupun dia tidak ada di tempat tapi di menarik kesimpulan bahwa Alex lah yang menghentikan Etherion, menghancurkan Menara Surga serta mengalahkan Jellal, orang yang menyusup dalam dewan.

"Owh ya Master, apa misi Alex tempo hari itu ke desa Rosemary ?"tanya Erza.

"Bisa anda menjelaskan rincian nya"tambahnya.

"Alex diminta khusus oleh raja Fiore untuk mengawal putrinya Hisui E Fiore menuju desa Rosemary, mereka kesana untuk membuat kesepakatan. Meletakan beberapa prajurit disana dan membuat menara pengawas"ucap makarov.

"Souka, owh ya Master ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada anda"ucap Erza.

"Apa itu ?"ucap Makarov.

"Ketika Alex sedang bertarung dengan Jellal, dia mengatakan Alex mengenal orang yang bernama Ultear dan kalau kulihat dari ekspresi nya dia seperti mengenal betul dan kalau aku juga tidak salah Ultear salah satu anggota dewan bukan"ucap Erza.

"Aku juga tidak tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Alex dan Ultear tapi Yajima mengatakan padaku, bahwa mereka pernah bertemu di stasiun dan Alex pernah diberi pekerjaan oleh Ultear, mungkin itu alasan nya"ucap Makarov sambil menggosok kan tangan di dagu nya yang menandakan dia sedang berpikir.

"Aku juga bingung Master tapi aku berharap tidak konspirasi dibalik ini"ucap Erza dan melihat guild yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau benar Erza dan aku akan cari tahu ini"ucap Makarov yang membuka pintu guild dan melihat semua orang yang bertarung satu sama lain.

"Master, Yajima-san menunggu anda di dalam ruangan"ucap Mirajane dan Makarov segera menuju ruangan nya.

"Owh ya Erza, bagaimana keadaan Alex ?"ucap Mirajane dengan nada khawatir pada kalimat nya.

"Belum ada perkembangan Mira"ucap Erza dan kini dia duduk di depan bar dan Mirajane memberikan Cheese Cake dan Ocha pada Erza.

"Owh ya ini ada hadiah dari Alex"ucap Erza yang memberikan sebuah kotak.

"Cantiknya"ucap Mirajane membuka kotak tersebut yang berisi kalung yang sama seperti yang dipakai oleh Erza tapi warnanya biru. Dan dia pun memakainya dan melihat kearah cermin dan sedikit berputar.

"Mira-chan kalung mu bagus , dapat dari mana ?"ucap salah satu anggota.

"Dikasih Alex-kun"balasnya.

"Owh ya kalung mu sama seperti punya Mira, Erza"ucap Laki.

"Ini juga permberian dari Alex"balas Erza.

Sementara Erza mendengar upatan dari bangku Wakaba dan Makao dan Erza hanya bisa memasang wajah tersenyum saja dan kembali menikmati makanan nya

Sementara di kantor Makarov

"Ada apa Yajima ?, kuikira ini penting"ucap Makarov.

"Kau haru melihat ini"ucap Yajima yang menunjukan sesuatu pada Makarov.

Makarov hanya bisa melihat dan benar apa yang dikatakan Erza tadi padanya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak kaget lagi Maky tapi kali ini pasti kau akan kaget, coba kau lihat dibagian punggungnya"ucap Yajima dan Makarov melihat kearah yang dikatakan dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat tanda di punggung Ultear.

"In-ini kan"ucap Makarov dengan anda kaget wajah yang tak percaya.

"Benar, lambang salah satu Alliansi Ballam lebih tepatnya Grimore Heart dan sepertinya Alex-kun memilki hubungan dan mungkin mereka saling kenal sebelum dia bergabung dengan Fairy Tail"ucap Yajima.

"Hanya itu yang bisa aku sampaikan padamu, jangan sampai ada konspirasi dalam guild mu, aku serahkan ini padamu karena kupikir kau membutuhkan nya"ucap Yajima yang tegak dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Didalam ruangan

"Apa maksud semua ini nak ?"ucap Makarov sambil melihat kearah Lacrima dan melihat mereka yang saling berbincang dan ketika dia melihat ke foto satu nya dia melihat Ultear yang tampak memberikan sesuatu pada Alex.

'Apa yang dia kasih dan sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran mu itu Alexander ?'batin nya sambil meletakan kepala nya di meja.

Sementara di suatu tempat lebih tepatnya sebuah kapal yang terbang. Di dalam suatu ruangan terdapat seseorang yang duduk dalam singgasana nya.

"Sepertinya kau sedikit teledor ya Ultear"ucap nya sambil melihat kearah lacrima yang menampilkan sosok Alex dan Ultear disana.

"Aku memang sengaja Master Hades, memperlihatkan lambang guild kita, ini untuk menguatkan bukti dan membuat mereka mengawasi serta mencurigai Alex-kun"ucap Ultear.

"Kau memang cerdas sekaligus licik bahkan kau tidak memikirkan apa yang nanti akan didapatkan Alex-kun dari apa yang kau perbuat padanya"ucap nya sambil meminum minuman nya.

"Anda seperti tidak tahu saya Master Hades"ucap Ultear tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hahahahah sebentar lagi tujuan kita akan tercapai yaitu mendapatkan The One Magic dan Ultear tetap lakukan tugasmu dapatkan Alex-kun karena aku merasakan hawa kekuatan yang sangat besar dalam dirinya dan dia juga mengingatkan aku dengan salah satu temanku dulu"ucapnya dengan tawa yang membahana di dalam kapal tersebut.

"Dan sepertinya, Tartaros tertarik dengan Alex-kun"tambahnya.

"Anda tenang saja Master, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi dan sepertiny saya sudah kangen dengan nya"balas Ultear tersenyum bukan tersenyum licik seperti yang biasa dia tampak kan.

To Be Continue

Saya hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada semua reader yang masih mengikuti cerita ini dan memberikan komentar nya untuk chapter kemarin. Jangan lupa luangan waktu kalian sekedar memberikan komentar untuk chapter ini, tetap ikuti kelanjutan nya di The Story Life Dragon Slayer.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	16. Chapter 16

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Oc x harem

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, Miss tanda baca, Semi-Canon Dkk

The Story Life Dragon Slayer

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: Ini adalah kisah Alexander bersama teman-teman nya. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, dendam dan Pengkhianatan pun akan mereka lalui. (bad summary)

PERINGATAN: akan ada Lemon, bagi yang tidak suka silahkan di skip. Tidak untuk dibawah umur.

Chapter 16

Malam hari di guild

"Nee-chan, apa kau sudah selesai ?"ucap Elfman.

"Kau duluan saja Elfman, aku ingin melihat keadaan Alex sebentar mungkin aku akan tidur disana untuk menjaganya"ucap Mirajane dan itulah kata yang dikatakan Master tadi padanya.

"Baiklah kalau maunya begitu, aku duluan Nee-chan. Hati-hati"ucap Elfman meninggalkan Mirajane seorang diri.

"Sekarang waktu nya melihat Alex"ucap Mirajane meninggalkan kan guild dan tak lupa menguncinya dan menuju rumah sakit.

Di rumah sakit

"Maaf nona, apa yang kau yang dikatakan oleh tuan Makarov ?"tanya suster.

"Tentu, kalau boleh tahu dimana ruang nya ?"tanya Mirajane.

"Nanti dari sini, anda belok kiri dan kamarnya no 12"terangnya.

"Terimakasih sus"balas Mirajane dan tak lupa senyum khas nya dia berikan pada perawat tersebut dan kini dia menuju keruangan yang dikatakan tadi.

Di kamar Alex

Kini Mirajane sedang duduk dan melihat keadaan nya, belum ada perkembangan, dia hanya mendengar suara alat berbunyi.

"Cepatlah sadar Alex-kun, aku mencemaskan mu"ucap Mirajane sambil memegang tangan kanan nya dan tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulutnya.

Tak lama Mirajane tertidur, Alex membuka matanya dan melihat sekililing.

"Aku dimana ?"ucapnya dan melihat kearah nya tapi tak tahu kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang membuat nya seperti orang mabuk.

'Ada apa denganku ?, kenapa aku ingin sekali menciumnya ?'batin Alex dan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengendus bau tersebut dan tanpa dia sadari dia mencium Mirajane di bibirnya. Alex yang mendengar suara erangan Mirajane, entah mendapatkan keberanian dari mana, Alex menekankan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman sepihak nya itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian Mirajane merasa ada yang mencium nya dan melihat Alex adalah pelaku nya.

"Alex tolong hentikan"ucap Mirajane mencoba melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Bau mu membuatku candu, Mira"bisik Alex.

"Aku mabuk karena bau m-"ucapan Alex terpotong karena Mirajane menampar dan mendorong nya.

"Aku minta maaf Mira, aku sudah keterlaluan"ucap Alex yang sudah sadar dan keluar dari kamar melalui jendela dan meninggalkan Mirajane yang masih terpaku dengan kejadian tadi.

Di sisi Alex

'Ada apa denganku ?, kenapa aku melakukan nya ?'batin Alex.

"Sialan"ucap Alex dan memukul patung yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Mungkin aku bisa sedikit minum"ucap Alex dan melihat bar berada tak jauh dimana Alex berdiri dan berjalan kesana.

Di dalam bar

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan"ucap Bartender.

"Satu sake"ucap Alex dan bartender itu membawa sebotol sake untuk ku tapi ketika ingin mengambil nya tangan Alex di tahan oleh seseorang.

"Siapa kau ?, jangan mengahalangiku"ucap Alex.

"Aku tidak menghalangi mu tapi aku ingin menuangkan nya untukmu"ucap nya.

"Siapa kau ?, tunjuk kan wajahmu"ucap Alex dan melihat sosok seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Nama saya Sayla, Alex-sama. Saya disini untuk menemani anda"ucap Sayla yang telah melepaskan penutup kepalanya.

"Aku bukan lah tuanmu dan juga aku tidak mengenalmu"ucap Alex sambil mengambil botol sake dari tangan nya dan meminum nya.

"Aku disini atas perintah Kyouka-sama, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang"ucap Sayla.

"Siapa pula Kyouka itu ?, aku tidak mengenal kalian berdua"ucap Alex yang mulai mabuk.

"Memang sulit, jika seorang Dragon Slayer dalam masa kawin"ucap Sayla yang memecahkan keheningan dan Alex segera melihat kearah Sayla.

"Apa maksudmu ?"ucap Alex yang menatap nya tajam.

"Kukira Lightning Bolt cukup pintar mengerti maksudku tadi"ucap Sayla dan memesankan dua sake lagi.

"Mungkin aku dan Kyouka-sama bisa sedikit atau bahkan menghilang kan nafsumu yang sedang tinggi itu Alex-sama"ucap Sayla dan menerima pesanan tersebut dan menuangkan nya padanya.

"Jangan bercanda, kami para Dragon Slayer memilih sendiri mate kami"ucap Alex dan menatap tajam Sayla.

"Tapi setiap Dragon Slayer memiliki cara tersendiri untuk memilih mate mereka, dan Alex-sama termasuk dalam Dragon Slayer yang memiliki nafsu yang tinggi dan memiliki banyak mate"ucap Sayla.

"Jangan ngawur, aku akan hanya memilki satu pasangan"ucap Alex yang memukul meja dan menarik perhatian pengunjung yang lain.

"Dalam buku ini semua tertulis jelas"ucap Sayla yang menunjukkan buku padanya.

"Terserah kau lah"ucap Alex mengambil botol sake dari tangan Sayla dan meminum nya dalam sekali tenggak.

"Aku akan membantumu Alex-sama"ucap Sayla dan berjalan kearah Alex.

"Lepaskan semua nafsumu padaku, aku akan melayani mu Alex-sama"bisiknya.

"Jangan sembarangan kau,-"ucapan Alex terpotong karena Sayla yang menciumi leher nya dan mulai meraba badan nya.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku ?, kenapa aku tidak bisa menghindar dan kenapa pula dengan badan ini ?'batin Alex.

"Jangan ditahan Alex-sama, keluarkan semuanya"ucap Sayla dengan suara mendesah dan Sayla hanya bisa tersenyum senang Karena Alex yang sudah menciumnya dengan ganas.

"Terus, terus Alex-sama jangan berhenti"ucap Sayla yang menjambak rambut Alex karena kegiatan Alex di dadanya.

"Maaf nona, kalau aku menganggu kegiatan anda tapi kami memilki penyewaan kamar, mungkin anda berniat menyewa satu"ucap Bartender itu yang melihat kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Tentu, aku pesan 1"ucap Sayla dan sedikit mendesah dan menerima kunci dan tak lupa memberikan sekantong permata.

"Alex-sama, kita ke ruangan dulu ya"ucap Sayla yang memegang pipinya dan membuat Alex melihat kearahnya.

Belum sempat mendengar jawaban Alex, Sayla menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya.

Di kamar

Mereka yang telah tiba di dalam kamar yang telah dipesan Sayla. Tanpa membuang waktu, Alex mendorong Sayla ke tempat tidur dan menghimpitnya.

"Kau telah salah memancingku Sayla"ucap Alex dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Saya tidak menyesal Alex-sama, jadikan aku salah satu mate mu"ucap Sayla dan mereka berciuman.

Sementara di suatu tempat lebih tepatnya di kota Shirotsume.

"Terimakasih atas bantuan nya"ucap seseorang.

"Kami hanya menjalankan perintah dari Laxus"ucap pria yang berambut yang dikenal sebagai Fried Justine.

"Maksudmu Laxus, Laxus Dreyar cucu dari Makarov Dreyar dan juga orang terkuat di Fairy Tail"ucapnya dengan nada kaget.

"Benar pak tua, kami dari Raijinshuu"ucap Evergreen.

Sementara di suatu bukit tak jauh dari lokasi, Laxus sedang duduk diatas batu tapi dia merasakan aura yang dikenalnya.

'Kenapa aura bocah itu tidak stabil ?, aku tidak perduli apa yang dilakukan nya sekarang ?, Jiji sudah keterlaluan. Merekrut orang yang ingin menghancurkan guild. Tapi itu tak akan lama lagi, aku akan mendapatkan Fairy Tail dan membuang semua yang lemah'batin Laxus yang mengngepalkan tangan nya erat dan melihat kearah lacrima yang sengaja ia pasang di guild.

Sementara disuatu tempat lebih tepatnya di dalam kapal milik Grimore Heart, terdapat pertemuan antara 3 pemimpin Alliansi Ballam. Dibagian kiri Mardgeer ditemani oleh Kyouka, di tengah Hades yang ditemani oleh Ultear dan bagian kanan Brain yang ditemani oleh Midnight.

"Tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi"ucap Mardgeer.

"Dan kita sepakat, akan memerangi 4 guild ini, terutama Fairy Tail"ucap Hades.

"Terserah kalian, tapi kami akan tetap mencari keberadaan Nirvana"ucap Brain.

Dan perwakilan Oracion Seis meninggalkan tempat, kini tersisa mereka berempat.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu Mardgeer-sama, Hades-sama dan Ultear Milkovich"ucap Kyouka dan menghilang menuju tempat yang telah diberikan Sayla.

Tanpa permisi, Mardgeer menghilang meninggalkan tempat.

"Aku permisi dulu, Master Hades. Aku merasakan aura Alex-kun yang tak stabil"ucap Ultear.

"Kau tahu tempatnya"ucap Hades.

"Tak jauh dari Magnolia, aku permisi dulu"ucap Ultear dan menghilang dan bola sihirnya.

Sementara di tempat Alex, kini Alex sedang duduk di kasur dan Sayla yang tengah jongkok didepan nya.

"Cepatlah Sayla, jangan membuatku bertindak kasar padamu"ucap Alex dengan nada marah di ucapan nya.

"Baiklah Alex-sama"balasnya. Sayla memulai memanjakan bagian bawah Alex, sementara Alex memegang kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku ketinggalan ya, Sayla"ucap Kyouka yang baru saja tiba.

"Kami baru saja mulai Kyouka-sama"ucap Sayla yang telah selesai dengan pekerjaan nya dan mencium Alex dan mereka terlibat ciuman panas.

"Aku sudah tak sabar"ucap Kyouka yang telah berada dibelakang Alex dan menarik wajahnya dari Sayla dan menciumnya.

Alex melepaskan ciuman dan membanting Kyouka dikasur.

"Bukan nya kau yang ada di Menara Surga kemarin, apa kau yang dimaksud oleh Sayla tadi ?"ucap Alex yang menciumi lehernya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Alex, Kyouka hanya mendongak kan kepala nya agar memudahkan Alex menjelajahi leher nya.

"Terus, hisap terus Pangeran, jilat dan hisap yang keras"ceracau Kyouka dan mendorong kepala Alex ke lehernya. Sayla kini sedang bermain dibagian bawah Alex. Menghisap dan mengemutnya bagaikan permen tapi kegiatan mereka terganggu dengan kedatangan seseorang.

"Lihat apa yang kutemukan ini"ucap nya.

"Kau tertarik juga Ultear"ucap Kyouka yang telah melepaskan cumbuan nya.

"Aku merasakan aura Alex-kun yang tidak stabil dan aku malah menemukan kalian dengan seenaknya menggerayangi Alex-kun"ucap Ultear tersenyum menyeringai.

"Dan juga sepertinya Sayla berhasil menanamkan makro dalam minuman Alex, aku benarkan Sayla"tambahnya.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang kau katakan Ultear, jika kau menganggu maka aku tidak segan menghadapimu"ucap Kyouka yang berjalan kearah nya.

"Aku juga tidak akan segan-segan"ucap Sayla yang telah melepasakan makro yang ditanam dan meninggalkan Alex di kasur.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak berniat mengganggu tapi aku ingin bergabung bersama kalian"ucap Ultear.

"Owh begitu rupan nya. Baiklah kau boleh bergabung"ucap Kyouka tersenyum menyeringai dan sekilas melihat kearah Alex yang sedang terbaring dikasur.

Alex Pov On

"Kepala ku sakit sekali"ucapku tapi aku melihat Nee-chan dan dua orang yang kukenal sebagai Kyouka dan Sayla.

'Kenapa mereka ada disini ?'batinku.

"Owh pangeran kita sudah sadar rupanya"ucap Ultear yang berjalan kearahku dan aku melihat dia jongkok dihadapanku.

"Owh lihatlah kau sudah keras lagi Alex-kun"tambahnya dan mengelus bagian bawahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nee-chan ?"ucap dengan sedikit mendesah karena pergerakan tangan nya disana.

"Dan kenapa pula aku tak menggunakan celana lagi d- ?"ucapanku terpotong karena Ultear yang menciumku dan aku dapat merasakan seseuatu yang dia masukan kemulutku.

"Kenapa kepalaku berat sekali, apa yang kau masuk kan nee-"lagi-lagi ucapan ku terpotong karena aku melihat orang yang sangat ingin aku temui saat ini.

"Er-Erza, Mi-Mira, Lu-Lucy"ucapku.

Ultaer hanya bisa menyeringai dan berjalan menuju Kyouka dan Sayla.

"Apa yang kau masuk kan tadi , Ultear ?"tanya Kyouka.

"Aku hanya memasukkan obat perangsang saja, dan aku tak tahu kalau Alex-kun sedang memikirkan mereka"ucap Ultear tersenyum menyeringai.

"Terserah lah"ucap Kyouka yang menuju Alex dan di ikuti oleh Sayla dan Ultear sendiri.

Aku melihat mereka bertiga mendekat kearah ku, tapi kepala ku masih saja berdenyut keras.

'Tolong siapa saja, aku butuh bantuan'batinku dan mengeluarkan sedikit aura agar seseorang yang ku kenal dapat menolongku.

Alex Pov Off

Sementara diluar bar

Mystogan yang baru saja selesai dari pekerjaan, merasakan aura yang dikenalnya berada di depan bar yang kini dia lihat.

'Ada apa ini, kenapa aku merasakan aura Alex yang tidak stabil dari gedung ini dan memintaku untuk memasukinya ?'batin Mystogan. Dan dia pun memasuki bar tersebut.

Sementara dengan Alex

"Kalian berhentilah"ucap Alex yang menjauh diri dari Ultear yang bermain di bawahnya dan Sayla yang dan Kyouka yang menjilati tubuhnya.

"Jangan mengelak, Alex-sama anda menginginkan nya kan"ucap Sayla yang menjilati dadanya.

"Sayla benar Pangeran, dan aku sudah tak tahan lagi"ucap Kyouka yang membawa tangan kanan Alex di dadanya.

"Alex-sama tolong lihat bola ini"ucap Sayla yang menyodorkan bola ke depan Alex, kemudian mata Alex berubah menjadi ungu. Tiba-tiba saja Alex menjadi sangat agresif dan meremasa dada Kyouka dengan keras yang membuatnya mengerang keras dan tak lupa tangan kirinya bermain di bagian bawah Sayla. Memaju mundurkan jarinya dan membuat Sayla mengerang tertahan.

Ultear yang masih menghisap bagian bawah Alex, mempercepat tempo dan tak lama kemudian Alex mengerang dan mengeluarkan semua cairan nya ke dalam mulut Ultear.

"Kau yang terbaik nee-chan"ucap Alex melepaskan kegiatan nya dan mencium Ultear. Kyouka segera beralih kebagian bawah Alex dan memasukkan nya kedalam mulutnya. Menghisap, mengemut bagaikan permen lolipop, itulah kegiatan yang dia kerjakan.

"Alex-sama aku juga ingin"ucap Sayla yang duduk di dada Alex dan membuka kaki nya lebar. Dan Alex yang mengerti maksudnya menjilatinya dan membuat Sayla meracau keras dan Ultear membawa tangan Alex di dadanya.

Sementara di bar

"Pak saya mau tanya apakah orang ini pernah kesini"ucap Mystogan menunjukan lacrima yang berisi foto Alex.

"Benar, dia sekarang berada di kamar dengan seorang wanita bertanduk yang menyewa kamar penginapan, kamarnya no 2"ucapnya.

"Terimakasih pak"ucap Mystogan dan meninggalkan tempat.

'Kenapa aku merasakan 3 hawa yang berbahaya, aku harus cepat'batin Mystogan dan berlari menuju kamar no 2 dan menggebraknya dan membuat Sayla, Kyouka, dan Ultear berpaling.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Alex ?"ucap Mystogan melihat kearah Alex dan kelihatan sekali dia terkena sihir yang membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Alex, bangun"teriak Mystogan tapi ketika dia ingin kesana, Kyouka menyerang dengan cakarnya tapi Mystogan menangkis dengan tongkatnya.

'Dia kuat'batin Kyouka dan Mystogan.

"Sepertinya kita harus pergi Sayla"ucap Kyouka yang sudah berpakaian dan berjalan kearah Alex dan mencabut sihirnya dan mencium Alex dibibir dan diikuti oleh Sayla dan mereka menghilang dalam asap.

"Sepertinya aku juga"ucap Ultear yang sudah berpakaian dan mencium alex dipipi dan menghilang dalam bola lacrima nya. Mystogan segera mengecek keadaan nya, dan melihat Alex yang sudah mulai sadar.

"Kau tak apa"ucap Mystogan dan menyerahkan pakaian nya yang tergeletak dan membalik kan diri membiarkan Alex berpakaian dulu.

"Kepala ku masih sakit"ucap Alex yang telah selesai berpakaian dan memegang kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kita ke Porlyusica"ucap Mystogan yang membantunya berdiri.

'Dan nanti saja aku tanyakan padanya, apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi ?'batin Mystogan. Dan kemudian mereka menghilang dalam sihir transport milik nya.

To Be Continue

Tidak banyak yang bisa saya katakan. Terimakasih tetap setia menanti dan membaca kelanjutan dari fic ini dan jangan lupa luangkan waktu kalian sejenak sekedar memberikan komentar untuk chapter ini dan bagi yang menunggu Son of Dragon dan True Love, dua fic ini bakalan nyusul. Chapter ini juga merupakan Prolog dari Arc pertarungan Fairy Tail dan nantikan kelanjutan nya di Story Life Dragon Slayer.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	17. Chapter 17

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Oc x harem

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, Miss tanda baca, Semi-Canon Dkk

The Story Life Dragon Slayer

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: Ini adalah kisah Alexander bersama teman-teman nya. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, dendam dan Pengkhianatan pun akan mereka lalui. (bad summary)

Chapter 17

Pagi hari di Porlyusica's House

Alex yang terganggu dengan cahaya matahari, membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun"ucap Porlyusica.

"Aku dimana ?"ucap Alex yang mendudukkan badan nya.

"Kau ditempatku, kemaren malam Mystogan membawamu kemari. Apa kau tidak ingat sesuatu ?"ucapnya sambil membuat ramuan obat.

"Setahuku, aku berada di suatu bar dan aku kedatangan seorang wanita dan aku tidak mengingatnya lagi.

"Begitu rupanya, ini minumlah dulu"ucap Porlyusica menyerahkan segelas obat untuk Alex dan dia langsung meminumnya.

"Owh ya kalau aku boleh tanya. Apakah kau lagi dalam masa kawin ?"tanya Porlyusica.

"Anda menyadari nya ya Porlyusica-san"balas Alex.

"Siapa gadis yang beruntung menjadi Mate mu ?"ucap Porlyusica.

"Aku juga tidak tahu"balasnya.

"Owh ya aku baru ingat, ini ada pesan dari Mystogan"ucap Porlyusica dan menyerahkan sebuah kertas.

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu aku pamit"ucap Alex dan beranjak dari kasur dan mengambil jaketnya tak lupa berucap terimakasih setelah itu pergi dari sana.

Di jalan

{Alex aku menemukan informasi penting, ternyata benar Lisanna belum lah mati. Ini hanya perkiraan ku saja, ketika itu dia dihisap oleh sebuah tornado, aku belum tahu pasti tapi aku akan membantu aku ingin kau mencari tentang Anima di seluruh perpustakaan di seluruh Magnolia}

'Ternyata begitu'batin Alex yang telah membaca surat.

"Sabarlah Lisanna, aku akan membawa mu pulang"ucap Alex. Dia pun menghilang dalam kilat menuju Fairy Tail.

Di dalam guild

Alx yang baru saja tiba langsung berjalan menuju papan permintaan. Dengan cepat dia menghindari aroma yang membuatnya kecanduan, dia sekilas melihat Mirajane dan segera mengambil kertas tapi ketika ingin pergi dia dihadang oleh Erza.

"Kemana saja kau Alex, kami semua mencari mu ?"ucap Erza.

"Aku tidak ke-kemana-mana"ucap Alex tanpa menatap lawan bicara nya dan dia mencium bau yang membuatnya kecanduan.

'Kumohon jangan sekarang, tolonglah'batin nya.

"Kamu kenapa Alex ?, badanmu berkeringat"ucap Erza yang memegang dahinya dan membuat Alex tersentak.

"Ak-aku tak apa"jawabnya.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut aku ke rumah sakit"ucap Erza yang menarik tangan Alex tapi dia dengan cepat menepisnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku"ucap Alex dan sedikit menjauh dari Erza.

"Ada apa dengan mu Alex ?"ucap Bolt yang datang bersama Team Natsu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa"ucap Alex membentak mereka.

"Kamu kenapa Alex ?, kamu bertingakah aneh"ucap Lucy.

"Yah aku memang aneh kenapa ?, ada masalah"balasnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian menyingkir terutama kau Erza dan kau juga Lucy"ucap Alex dan menghilang dalam kilat.

Sementara tak jauh dari sana Gajeel yang melihat semuanya, hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Seperti nya aku tahu kenapa si kilat seperti itu ?"ucap Gajeel.

"Memang kenapa Gajeel ?"ucap Juvia dan Levy penasaran dengansikap teman mereka itu.

"Giheee"balasnya dan membuat mereka berdua bingung.

Mereka kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing dan menyiapkan diri untuk kontes Miss Fairy Tail.

Sementara di sisi Alex

"Sebaiknya aku disini saja"ucap Alex yang duduk di atas batu dan sedikit bertapa untuk mengurangi efek musim kawin.

'Kenapa aku merasa aura Laxus di seluruh magnolia dan di dalam guild ?'batin Alex.

Alex segera bergegas kembali ke guild sebelum terjadi apa-apa, setelah sampai dia melihat Evegreen yang sedang berada di atas panggung.

"Lucy jangan tatap matanya"teriak Alex tapi terlambat Lucy telah menjadi batu bahkan semua kontestan menjadi batu.

"Apa maksudnya Evegreen ?"bentak Makarov.

"Tenang jiji, acara nya baru saja mulai"ucap Laxus yang mencul di panggung.

"Owh kau memutuskan bergabung bocah"ucap Laxus yang melihat Alex berdiri disana.

"Lepaskan mereka bajingan"ucap Alex yang kedua tangan nya sudah diselimuti petir.

"Owh tak segampang itu, kau harus ikut aturan main ku"ucap Laxus yang meletakan tangan nya di pundak Lucy. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada kilat yang hendak menyambar patung para gadis tapi Alex segera membuat kubah penahan.

"Tenang saja bocah, aku akan membebaskan para gadismu jika kau bisa sampai di bagian akhir dan mengalahkanku, tapi sepertinya itu mustahil"ucap Laxus dengan nada menyindir.

"Jangan bercanda Laxus, kembalikan mereka seperti semula"ucap Makarov.

"Permainan ini kuberi nama pertarungan Fairy tail, aku memberikan waktu kalian selama 3 jam untuk menyelesaikan nya jika kalian tak bisa menyelesaikan nya maka patung para gadis disini akan menjadi tanah"jelas Laxus.

"Lawan aku Laxus"ucap Natsu yang mengarahkan tinju apinya tapi Laxus dengan mudah menjatuh kan nya dengan petir miliknya.

"Baiklah pertandingan nya kita mulai"ucap Laxus dan setelah itu terdapat ledakan dan membuat semua orang berpencar. Dan guild dilindungi sebuah Rune milik Fried.

"Fried, lepaskan rune ini"ucap Alex yang memukul-mukul dinding.

"Owh ya aku hampir lupa, kalian harus bertarung satu sama lain untuk bertahan tapi akan kupastikan kalian semua akan musnah hahahahaha"ucap suara Laxus.

"Sialan"ucap Natsu.

"Jadi kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"ucap Happy.

"Gray aku percaya padamu, kalahkan salah satu dari sialan itu"ucap Alex. Makarov, Natsu dan Happy meneriakkan hal yang sama dan hanya mendapatkan jempol nya dan Gray pun tak nampak lagi.

"Dia memang sengaja menahan aku dan Natsu disini, dia memang pengecut"ucap Alex tapi setelah itu tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terbungkus rune dan terjadi ledakan kecil.

"Alex"ucap mereka bertiga.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"ucap Alex yang melepaskan jaketnya yang tercabik-cabik.

"Kenapa kau ada diluar ?"tanya Natsu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi itu bagus"ucap Alex.

"Aku akan menendang bokong nya"tambahnya.

"Kalian bertahanlah"ucap Alex kepada mereka.

"Kami percayakan padamu nak"ucap Makarov.

"Serahkan padaku Master"ucap Alex dan menghilang dalam kilat.

Semua anggota Fairy Tail terpaksa menyerang satu sama lain, jika tidak nyawa para gadis Fairy Tail di pertaruhkan.

Di dalam guild

Ting ting ting

Terdengar suara dalam papan lacrima

"Alzack berhasil mengalah Nab"ucap makarov terdengar bunyi suara lagi.

Ting ting ting

"Sekarang Macao yang berhasil mengalahkan wakaba"ucap Natsu.

Ting ting ting

"Gray mengalahkan Bickslow"ucap Happy.

"Bagus ice princess"teriak Natsu.

Tapi perhatian mereka teralihkan dengan cahaya yang menyinar terang dari salah satu patung yang ternyata adalah Levy yang telah bebas.

"Syukurlah kau yang terbebas Levy, bisakah kau membebaskan aku dari sini"ucap Natsu. Dengan segera Levy mengambil buku dan kaca matanya.

Ting ting ting ting ting ting

"Siapa lagi ?"ucap Makarov.

"Alex mengalahkan Nab, Alex mengalahkan Alzack, Alex mengalah Macao, Alex mengalahkan Wakaba, Alex mengalahkan Max"ucap Levy yang membaca papan lacrima.

"Sepertinya si kilat itu sedang bersenang-senang ya"ucap seseorang dari arah jendela.

"Gajeel"ucap Levy dan Natsu.

"Lihatlah bahkan Salamander saja tidak berkutik"ucap Gajeel dan tertawa meremehkan.

"Berisik, besi tua"balas Natsu dan mulai lah perkelahian mereka.

"Kalian diamlah aku sedang bekerja"ucap Levy dengan sedikit jengkel.

Ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting

"Lihatlah Alex berhasil mengalahkan semua orang termasuk Gray, tapi Bickslow langsung menghilang"ucap Happy ynag menunjuk lacrima yang sengaja ditempatkan dan melihat semua anggota terkapar.

Disisi Alex

"Aku minta maaf semuanya"ucap Alex sedikit menyesl karena menyakit teman-teman nya.

"Kami mengerti kok, cepat kau cari Laxus sebelum dia menghancurkan patung itu"ucap mereka semua.

"Aku tidak akan sia-siakan pengorbanan kalian, Minna"ucap Alex yang berlari mencari keberadaan Laxus.

Di dalam guild

Ting ting ting

"Lihatlah jumlah peserta bertambah"ucap Levy dan mereka melihat ternyata Bolt lah pelakunya.

"Ayo Bolt kalahkan mereka semua"ucap Happy yang menyemangati teman nya itu.

Sementara di Katedral

"Laxus sepertinya ini diluar rencana kita"ucap Fried menatap lacrima.

"Bukan masalah, kalian segera lah hadang dia"perintah nya dan mereka berdua langsung berangkat.

'Kau tidak akan bisa bertahan Alex, aku masih menahan Natsu dan kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka terutama Fried'batin Laxus.

"Aku masih mempunyai kejutan buat kalian, dan tak lama lagi semua orang yang lemah akan musnah, Fairy Tail tidak butuh orang yang lemah lemah"ucap Laxus setelah itu dia tertawa kencang disinggasan nya yang membahan di seluruh bagian Katedral Kardia.

Sementara di suatu tempat

"Sepertinya terjadi perpecahan di Fairy Tail ya"ucap Hades yang meminum minuman nya.

"Anda benar Hades-sama, aku ingin lihat apa Alex-kun bisa mengatasinya"ucap Ultear yang melihat kearah lacrima milik nya.

'Aku berharap tak terjadi apa-apa dengan Otouto'bati Ultear.

To Be Continue

Maaf chapter ini pendek, dan sekarang pertarungan sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai. Silahkan luangkan waktu kalian sekedar memberikan komentarnya karena itu berarti bagi saya agar bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi. Tetap nantikan kelanjutan nya di Story Life Dragon Slayer.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	18. Chapter 18

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Oc x harem

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, Miss tanda baca, Semi-Canon Dkk

The Story Life Dragon Slayer

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: Ini adalah kisah Alexander bersama teman-teman nya. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, dendam dan Pengkhianatan pun akan mereka lalui. (bad summary)

Chapter 18

Pertarungan Fairy Tail masih berlangsung di Magnolia, yang tersisa dari mereka hanya Alex, Natsu, Gajeel dan Erza yang telah berhasil lolos dari sihir Evegreen. Alex yang masih mencari keberadaan Laxus dikagetkan dengan muncul nya salah satu anggota Raijinshu yaitu Evegreen.

"Hoo sayang sekali aku ketemu dengan mu tampan, aku jadi tidak tega"ucap Evegreen.

"Rupanya keberuntungan berpihak padaku, ayoo maju Evegreen, akan ku bungkam mulutmu"ucap Alex yang telah melancarkan serangan.

Di guild

Levy masih berusaha untuk bisa membebaskan Natsu, Gajeel dan Erza tapi perhatian mereka teralihkan ke papan yang melihat pertandingan antara Alex vs Evegreen.

"Ayo Alex kalahkan dia"ucap Natsu dengan semangat.

"Setelah bebas akan ku ketendang kau Laxus"tambahnya.

"Hehhh jangan bergurau kau Salamander, omong kosong"ucap Gajeel dengan sombong.

"Kau melawan otak besi"ucap Natsu yang mulai marah.

"Apa kau bilang, kau yang otak api"ucap Gajeel tapi mereka menghentikan aktivitas nya karena melihat tatapan maut dari Erza.

Teng ting teng

"Ada apa lagi ini ?"ucap Makarov.

"Sepertinya Mystogan telah kembali Master"ucap Erza.

"Siapa Mystogan ?"tanya Gajeel.

"Salah satu yang terkuat di Fairy Tail dan yang menjadi kandidat terkuat menjadi master selanjutnya"ucap Erza.

Kembali di pertarungan

"Hahahh kau cukup merepotkan juga"ucap Alex dengan terengah-engah.

"Kau juga lumayan"ucapnya.

"Tapi perjuanganmu berakhir"ucap Alex yang melihat tempat berdirinya Evegreen.

{Raging Bolt}

Dan terdengar suara teriakan dari Evegreen dan diikuti dengan mulai terbebasnya para sandera.

Di guild

"Minna kalian bebas"ucap Erza.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"tanya Mirajane yang memegang kepala nya yang masih pusing.

"Kalian terkena sihir Evegreen, dan menjadi batu. Saat ini sedang terjadi pertarungan Fairy Tail melawan Laxus"terang Erza.

"Ayoo kita bantu mereka"ucap Juvia.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku masih menulis ulang mantra nya"ucap Levy dan setelah beberapa menit menunggu Rune itu berhasil dihilangkan dan mereka pun menyebar ke seluruh tempat.

Di tempat Alex

"Maafkan aku"ucap Alex yang membuka jaketnya dan meletakkan nya di badan Evegreen.

'Sekarang Laxus, kau dimana bajingan'batin Alex dan pergi mencari.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Alex menemukan tempat Laxus berada. Dia melihat Laxus yang duduk disinggasana nya dan tersenyum menyeringai kearahnya.

"Akhirnya kau tiba juga Alex. Apa terlalu susah mencariku ?"ucap Laxus memainkan sesuatu.

"Jangan banyak bicara"ucap Alex yang menerjangnya.

(Raryu no Tekken)

Tapi Laxus dengan mudah menghindar bahkan mematahkan serangan.

Mereka sekarang beradu, tapi tampak Alex lah yang banyak diserang. Dengan bibir yang pecah dia tetap bertahan tapi suara seseorang mengagetkan nya.

"Sepertinya aku tepat waktu"ucapnya.

"Mystogan"ucap Alex.

"Kau beristirahatlah sejenak, biar aku yang menyadari dia"ucap Mystogan yang telah bersiap menyerang.

"Hehhh kau memutuskan bergabung, semakin menarik"ucap Laxus dan mereka terlibat serang menyerang.

Tapi pertarungan mereka terhenti karena melihat Erza, dan Natsu yang datang.

"Mystogan"ucap mereka berdua, Laxus yang melihat lawan nya sedikit tersentak menyerang nya tepat dibagian topeng.

"Ini kutunjukan pada kalian seperti apa wajah Mystogan"ucap Laxus dan setelah asap menghilang terlihatlah wajah aslinya. Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat siapa Mystogan, apalagi Erza yang sudah terdiam.

"Apa ini kau Jellal kan ?, bukan nya kau telah tiada"ucap Natsu.

"Jellal"ucap Erza lirih.

"Maaf semuanya aku bukan lah Jellal yang kalian kenal dan kuserahkan pada kalian"ucapnya lalu menghilang.

"Siapapun dia, dia telah membantu Fairy Tail walaupun aku masih tidak percaya"ucap Alex yang telah berdiri.

'Aku mengerti sekarang'batin nya.

"Kalian siap Natsu, Erza"ucap Alex dan kini mereka bertiga bersiap membalikkan keadaan.

Terjadi adu serangan, bunyi pedang berdentingan dan terdengar suara ledakan dari arah gereja.

"Energi apa ini ?"ucap Alex.

"Aku merasakan sihir yang kuat"ucap Erza.

"Hahaha apa kalian tidak melihat dilangit ?, aku memasang sebuah sihir yang dapat menghancurkan seluruh Magnolia"ucap Laxus.

"Tidak mungkin, kau memasang Body Link Magic"ucap Alex yang melihat kelangit yang dikelilingi bola petir.

"Hentikan Laxus, kau dapat membuntuh semua orang"ucap Alex.

"Hahhaha terserah, ini sudah diluar perkiraan, masuknya Mystogan dan lepasnya sandera kukira Body Link Magic itu cukup untuk mengatasinya"ucap Laxus sambil tertawa.

"Sialan kau laxus"ucap Natsu menyerang Laxus dan mereka terlibat pertarungan.

"Kita tidak bisa berdiam diri, body link itulah yang berbahaya. Kurasa kita harus meninggalkan Natsu disini. Kau dan aku harus menghentikan nya"ucap Alex.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Natsu sendirian melawan Laxus, dia tidaklah sebanding"ucap Erza.

"Aku akan disini membantu Salamander, kalian pergilah karena yang dikatakan Alex benar body link magic itu yang berbahaya dari keparat ini"ucap Gajeel yang baru saja datang dari jendela dan membantu Natsu.

"Baiklah, kita harus cepat. Gajeel, Natsu aku serahkan Laxus pada kalian"teriak Alex dan hanya mendapatkan acungan jempol dan mereka berdua langsung menuju ke pusat titik.

Diluar

Kini mereka bertemu anggota lain nya dan Alex menyeruhkan membentuk lingkaran.

"Minna, semuanya berbentuk lingkaran karena kita akan menghancurkan body link magic ini"ucap Alex.

"Kalian siapkan sihir terkuat kalian, dan tunggu aba-aba dari ku. Kuminta Levy membuat sebuah ruin sebagai pelindung dan aku akan membaut perisai yang dapat menyerap sihir yang elemen nya sama dengan punyaku. Kalian mengerti"ucap Alex dan dibalas dengan teriakan. Setelah mereka bersiap terdengar suara teriakan Alex dan mereka menyerang body link itu dengan segera Levy membuat sebuah ruin yang menghalangi mereka. Alex sedang berdiri ditengah pusat lingkaran dan membentuk sebuah perisai listrik yang besar. Body link itu hancur satu persatu dan mulai menyambar si penyerang tapi untunglah ruin milik Levy melindungi mereka tapi tak bertahan lama karena ruin tersebut mulai retak tapi mereka tidak khawatir karena sebuah perisai listrik menyerap serangan. Diluar dugaan ternyata sihirnya terlalu besar dan perisai itu masih mencoba bertahan.

"Erza aku minta lacrima yang pernah kukasih dulu padamu"ucap Alex dan dengan segera Erza mengambil nya dan menyerahkan nya ke Alex. Perisai pun pecah tapi seblum serangan itu menyerang semua orang, Alex telah melakukan sihir yang pernah diajarakan olehnya.

(Lightning Seal)

Petir itu pun masuk ke dalam bola lacrima dan terdengar suara teriakan semua orang yang bersyukur karena Alex menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Tapi perhatian mereka mendengar suara seseorang yang ambruk yang ternyata adalah Alex.

Mereka dengan segera melihat keadaan, Erza meletakan kepala Alex di pangkuan nya.

"Kita harus memanggil Porlyusica"ucap Lucy.

"Aku sudah ada disini"ucapnya dan dia berlutut disamping nya dan mulai mengobati.

"Dia terlalu memaksakan diri, dia itu habis bertarung kemaren dan diselematkan oleh Mystogan tapi dia keras kepala seperti biasa"ucap Porlyusica.

"Arigatou Nee-chan"ucap pelan Alex. Mereka yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam dan berpikir siapa kah yang dimaksud.

Time Skip

Setelah pertarungan Fairy Tail selesai dan dimenangkan oleh Natsu. Mereka tengah bersiap-siap melakukan parade Fantasia. Tapi kedatangan Laxus menghentikan kegiatan mereka, Natsu yang sadar dengan kehadiran nya langsung mencoba melawan, tapi suara Erza menghentikan mereka dan mengatakan Master ada di ruangan nya dan memberi tahu kabar Alex padanya karena dulu Alex dan Laxus seperti kakak adik.

Setelah Laxus bertemu Makarov, dia kenakan sanksi diusir dari Fairy Tail sampai batas waktu yang tidak diketahui. Natsu mencoba meyakinkan Makarov agar mencabut hukuman tapi apa boleh buat hukuman sudah mutlak dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Dibalik wajah tegasnya ternyata Makarov menangisi kepergian cucu kesayangan nya itu.

Alex yang lagi-lagi kabur dari rumah sakit, berjalan menuju guild seketika dia sampai, dia melihat wajah teman nya sedih.

"Ada apa ?, kenapa kalian sedih ?"tanya Alex semuanya terdiam.

"Apa Laxus telah mendapatkan hukuman nya ?"ucap Alex lagi dan kini Erza yang menjawabnya.

"Laxus diusir dari dari Fairy Tail, itulah hukuman nya"ucap Erza dan dia dpat melihat wajah Alex yang kaget.

"Jangan bercanda, tidak mungkin master tega mengusir cucu nya sendiri. Kalian bercanda kan"ucap Alex dengan nada tinggi.

"Semua itu benar Alex, hanya hukuman itu yang cocok buatnya"ucap Makarov dengan muka tegas.

"Tapi kenapa harus diusir ?"ucap Alex dengan tangan yang mengepal.

"Karena dia mencoba menghancurkan dan mencelakai warga Magnolia, aku selaku master harus mengambil tindakan ini"ucap Makarov.

Dengan segera Alex berlari mencari Laxus berada, mereka hanya bisa membiarkan Alex karena mereka semua mengetahui bahwa dulu Laxus sudah menganggap Alex sebagai adiknya sampai dia mengetahui pengusiran ayahnya.

Di taman

"Kenapa kau terima saja Laxus ?"ucap Evegreen.

"Aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa"jawab Laxus dengan tenang.

"Tapi kenapa cuman kau yang diusir ?, kenapa kami tidak ?"ucap Freed.

"Seharusnya kalian bersyukur"jawab Laxus.

"Kami juga bersalah, kami seharusnya diusir juga bukan hanya kau saja"ucap Evegreen.

"Kesalahan kalian tidaklah sebesar kesalahan yang kuperbuat, jadi selamat tin-"ucapan Laxus terpotong karena Alex yang baru saja tiba.

"Aku minta maaf padamu Alex. Mungkin pemohonan maaf tidak lah cukup"ucap Laxus.

"Kumohon jaga guild untukku Otouto"ucap Laxus dan ucapan nya membuat Alex tersentak dan airmata mengalir di kedua mata nya melihat Laxus yang telah menjauhi mereka. Mereka hanya bisa menenangkan Alex dan terdengar suara jeritan kesedihan dari Alex karena dia barusaja kehilangan sosok kakak untuknya.

Time Skip

Akhirnya mereka melaksanakan Fantasia, Alex hanya bisa melihat tanpa berpartisipasi. Tiba-tiba suara Mystogan terdengar di batin nya.

(Alex bisa kita bertemu di hutan dekat guild, ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu)

Dengan segera dia beranjak dari tempat dan melompati rumah-rumah menuju hutan dekat guild, yang lain nya tidak menyadari kepergian Alex dan larut dalam kesanangan mereka sendiri.

Dihutan

"Ada apa Jellal ?"ucap Alex yang melihat Mystogan berdiri di samping pohon.

"Aku bukan lah Jellal yang kau kenal, aku berasal dari dunia yang disebut Edolas"ucap Mystogan.

"Apa itu yang ingin kau sampaikan ?"ucap Alex lagi.

"Tidak, aku ingin memberitahu mu satu hal yang berkaitan tentang Anima"ucap Mystogan.

"Ada sebuah mantra sihir yang bisa digunakan untuk memasuki Anima"ucap nya dan membuat Alex tersentak.

"Aku hanya menyarankan saja, ada sebuah buku kuno yang berisi semua tentang Anima, tapi buku itu dicuri dan sekarang berada di salah satu guild Alliansi Ballam, seperti itu yang kuketahui"ucap Mystogan.

"Siapa ?"ucap Alex.

"Buku itu sudah dicuri oleh salah satu penyihir Grimore Heart yang bernama Ultear Milkovich, orang yang menyusup kedewan dan menembakan senjata mematikan ke menara surga"ucap Mystogan.

"Aku tidak menyarankanmu untuk menyusup tapi itulah car-"ucapan Mystogan terpotong karena Alex yang berucap.

"Aku akan menyusup kesana, akan kulakukan untuk membebaskan Lisanna dan membawa nya kembali"ucap Alex.

"Apa kau yakin ?"ucap Mystogan.

"Yakin, dan aku minta tolong padamu untuk mencari kapan Anima itu akan muncul dan dimana dia akan muncul"ucap Alex.

"Aku akan membantumu, aku pergi dulu"ucap Mystogan dan dia menghilang dalam sihir ilusi.

"Sepertinya ini akan susah"ucap Alex yang menghela nafas dan meninggalkan tempat.

Di tempat markas Grimore Heart

"Untunglah sihir itu berfungsi"ucap Ultear yang memperhatikan lacrima dimana Alex yang telah menyimpan petir itu.

"Apa itu Ul ?"ucap sosok anak berambut merah muda.

"Ini pertarungan Fairy Tail dan Alex-kun berhasil menghalang Body Link Magic dengan sihir yang kuajarkan dulu"ucap Ultear sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa kau mengajarkan itu padanya ?, Fairy Tail kan musuh besar kita"ucapnya.

"Ceritanya panjang Meredy, tapi intinya dia adalah orang yang berharga dan yang aku cintai"ucapnya.

"Bukan nya kamu harus, latihan lagi"tambahnya dan dengan segera Meredy meninggalkan Ultear sendirian.

'Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya Alex-kun, dan tak akan kubiarkan para setan memilikimu'batin nya melihat kejadian di penginapan bar tempo hari.

To Be Continue

Maaf semuanya chapter ini super gaje, banyak typo dan ngarang bebas. Terimakasih banyak tas dukungan nya selama ini dan masih setia mengikuti cerita ini. Hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	19. Chapter 19

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Oc x harem

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, Miss tanda baca, Semi-Canon Dkk

The Story Life Dragon Slayer

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: Ini adalah kisah Alexander bersama teman-teman nya. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, dendam dan Pengkhianatan pun akan mereka lalui. (bad summary)

Chapter 19

Seminggu setelah pertarungan Fairy Tail, seminggu setelah pengusiran Laxus dan Fantasia. Semua orang mulai kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Lain hal nya dengan Alex yang masih harus dirawat sementara dirumah sakit tentunya dibawah pengawasan Porlyusica.

"Hehhh seperti biasa kamu nekat"ucap Porlyusica.

"Kau tahulah Porlyusica-san"ucap Alex sedikit meringis ketika Porlyusica menyalurkan sihir penyembuhnya.

"Tapi kali ini cukup membahayakan, sepertinya kau harus istirahat lebih lama lagi, mungkin sekitar 1 minggu"ucap Porlyusica yang telah selesai mengobatinya.

"Terimakasih banyak Porlyusica-san, aku tertolong"ucap Alex yang mencoba duduk, dan Porlyusica membantunya.

"Alex ketika kau dibawa oleh Mystogan beberapa waktu lalu, apa yang terjadi ? Mystogan mengatakan padaku kau dibawa seorang wanita bertanduk, siapa mereka ?"ucap Porlyusica.

"Aku juga tidak tahu siapa mereka, tapi aku pernah melihat salah satu dari mereka di menara surga. Seperti yang kau ketahui, waktu itu aku merasakan masa dimana seorang dragon slayer sedang masa kawin. Waktu itu Mira menjengukku dan suatu hal terjadi, karena dibawah pengaruh itu, aku mencium paksanya dan Mira langsung mendorongku. Saat itulah aku ketemu dengan nya di sebuah bar dekat sini saat aku mencoba menghilang perasaan itu. Dia mengatakan bisa membantuku untuk melewati masa ini da-"ucapan Alex terhenti karena tiba-tiba dia merasakan sakit kepala yang menyakitkan.

"ARRGHHHH"ucap Alex yang memegang kepala nya, dengan cepat Porlyusica membius nya agar Alex bisa beristirahat.

"Sepertinya tingkatnya sudah lumayan parah, apa dia selalu menahan nya ?"ucapnya.

"Memang masa ini, masa yang sulit dimana dragon slayer memasuki masa kawin. Penciuman nya menjadi 2x lipat dan nafsu nya juga meningkat"ucapnya lagi.

Tapi perhatian nya teralih, karena mendengar seseorang mengetok pintu dan ternyata Mirajane lah yang datang dengan membawa makanan untuk Alex.

"Maaf Porlyusica-san menganggumu"ucap Mirajane.

"Tak apa, aku juga sudah selesai. Sekarang kau yang menunggui nya"ucap Porlyusica dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Mirajane pun meletakan dimeja samping kasur, dia duduk disamping Alex dan melihat dia tertidur pulas.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin masih kesal dengan keputusan master, tapi ingatlah dia melakukan ini semata-mata ingin melihat Laxus mengerti kesalahan nya"ucap Mirajane yang memainkan rambut Alex.

"Dan semoga kau bisa cepat sadar Alex, dan ikut bersama Team Natsu pergi ke tempat perkumpulan alliansi"ucapnya memegang tangan Alex dan dibalas dengan menggenggam balik tangan Mirajane.

"Mira, dimana Porlyusica-san ?"ucap Alex yang telah sadar dari pengaruh obat bius.

"Syukurlah kau telah sadar, kukira terjadi apa-apa denganmu karena Porlyusica begitu serius mengobatimu"ucap Mirajane dan memeluk Alex dan menangis dipelukan Alex.

"Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku cuman butuh istir-"ucapan Alex terpotong karena sakit kepala itu kembali datang.

"ARGHHHH"teriak Alex sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Alex-kun kamu kenapa ?"ucap Mirajane yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan airmatanya karena melihatnya begitu kesakitan.

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan Porlyusica lagi ?"ucapnya dan hendak beranjak pergi tapi tangan Alex menariknya dan kini posisi mereka dengan Alex yang berada diatas Mirajane.

"Mira, aku menyukai baumu"ucap Alex yang telah mengendus lehernya dan sedikit menjilati lehernya.

"Akhhh, Alex-kun tolong berhenti. Jangan lakukan ini"ucapnya yang mencoba menjauhi kepala Alex dari lehernya.

"Kau tahu, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk melanjutkan hal yang tertunda kemaren"ucap Alex dan mulai mencoba membuka baju yang dipakai Mirajane dan berhasil.

"Alex-kun apa yang terjadi padamu ?, tolong hentikan ini"ucap Mirajane tapi Alex menghiraukan nya dan mulai menciumi nya. Mirajane mencoba melepaskan tapi dia tidak menyangkal ciuman tersebut dan tanpa sadar membalasnya. Alex yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum seperti mendapat izin, kini dia mulai menggerak kan tangan nya di dada Mirajane dan sedikit meremasnya dan hanya mendapatkan erangan keras.

'Kenapa aku bereaksi ketika Alex-kun menyentuhku'batin nya.

"Mira kau akan mengundang seseorang kesini jika kau mendesah seperti itu"ucap Alex yang memainkan rambut gading Mirajane.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini"ucapnya dan melingkarkan tangan nya dileher Alex dan menariknya mendekat dan mereka kembali berciuman tapi kali ini ciuman ini terasa berbeda seperti pertama tadi.

Di guild

"Kapan kita pergi ?"ucap Lucy yang telah berkumpul dengan Team Natsu.

"Sebentar lagi, semakin cepat semakin baik"ucap Erza yang telah memakan kue nya.

"Owh ya aku tidak melihat Mira, dimana dia ?"ucap Happy yang telah memakan ikan nya.

"Mira pergi mengunjungi Alex di rumah sakit"ucap Laki.

"Sebaiknya kita mengunjungi Alex terlebih dahulu sebelum kita pergi"ucap Lucy.

"Boleh Juga, sejak Laxus diusir dia mengurung diri di rumah sakit"ucap Erza sedikit lirih.

"ErzamenyukaiAlex"ucap happy yang menjahili Erza dan mendapat bogem mentah.

"Ayo kita Happy"ucap Natsu dan pergi ke rumah sakit dan disusul yang lain nya.

Di Rumah Sakit

Terdengar suara erangan dari salah satu kamar di rumah sakit, lebih tepatnya dari kamar Alex.

"Mira sebelumnya aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal, saat ini aku dalam masa musim kawin dan pencarian pasangan, jadi aku ingin kau mengetahui ini dan tidak menyesal nantinya"ucap Alex yang tanpa menatap lawan bicara.

"Aku mencintaimu makanya aku ingin kau menjadi pasanganku, aku tidak mau melakukan nya dengan orang yang tidak kukenal, jika kau tidak mau tak apa karena aku men-"ucapan Alex terhenti karena Mirajne yang mencium nya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Alex-kun, dan itu bukan masalah bagiku malah aku senang menjadi pasanganmu"ucapnya yang memeluk Alex.

"Jadikan aku pasanganmu"tambahnya.

Mereka kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan saling mencoba mendominasi tapi Alex lah yang menang. Setelah beberapa menit berciuman mereka saling menatap, Mirajane mengangguk kan kepala nya, dengan segera Alex menggigit leher Mirajane. beberapa menit kemudian tampaklah tanda di lehernya yaitu kepala naga dengan corak petir.

"Aku merasakan kau ada di dalam diriku Alex-kun"ucap Mirajane yang mengelus pipi Alex.

"Sekarang giliranku yang menyenangimu"ucap Mirajane yang telah berubah versi setan nya tersenyum menyeringai kearah Alex, dia membalikkan posisi mereka dengan Mirajane yang menindih Alex dan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju tapi ketika ingin membuka kancing terakhir Alex membalikkan badan dan sekarang Alex lah yang menindih Mirajane.

"Kau tahu nagalah yang akan mendominasi"ucapnya dengan seringaian. Alex membuka ikatan yang mengikat poni Mirajane.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat panas sekarang apalagi kau memakai mode setanmu"ucap Alex.

"Hehhh kata-katamu sungguh manis Alex, tapi kau lah yang sedang panas sekarang"ucap Mirajane tersenyum sadis dan meraba yang ada di balik celananya, hanya erangan yang bisa dia keluarkan. Dengan cepat Alex membuka bajunya dan melemparnya entah kemana.

"Aku akan mulai Mira, aku sudah terlalu lama menahan ini"tambahnya dan ketika dia hendak menciumi leher pasangan sebuah tinju melayang padanya dan membuat Alex menabrak dinding.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Alex ?"ucap Erza yang baru saja tiba bersama yang lain nya dan melihat semuanya. Lucy cepat mengambil selimut yang berada dilemari dan menyelimuti Mirajane.

"Mau kau apakan Mira"ucap Natsu.

"Kalian hentikan ini, Alex ti-"ucapan Mirajane terpotong karena suara Erza menyela nya.

"Alex mencoba memperkosamukan Mira, kenapa kau tidak berteriak ?"ucap Erza yang telah mengeluarkan pedang nya dan menyerang Alex.

"Apa masalahmu ?, aku hanya melakukan hal yang pantas"ucap Alex yang mencoba melindungi diri dari serangan Erza.

"Kau bilang melakukan hal yang pantas, kau hampir saja memperkosa Mira"ucap Gray.

{Ice Make: Arrow}

Tapi dengan mudah Alex menangkisnya tapi dia tidak melihat Natsu datang kearahnya.

{karyuu no Tekken}

Alex pun terkena telak dan membuat menghancurkan perabotan kamar dan dinding kamar.

"Perbuatanmu sungguh keterlaluan Alex"ucap Erza.

"Minna, tolong jangan pakai kekerasan"ucap Lucy yang mencoba menahan Natsu dan Gray agar tidak memukuli Alex lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu Master akan berkata apa padamu"ucap Erza lagi.

"Kalian sungguh sok tahu ya"ucap Alex yang mengelap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Aku pantas melakukan nya karena Mira adalah M-"ucapan Alex terpotong karena tiba tiba dia berteriak kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya. Terdengar teriakan kencang yang membuat semua orang menutup telinga nya seperti rauangan naga.

Mereka bingung ingin membantu atau tidak tapi ketika Mirajane ingin ke tempat Alex, Erza langsung menahan tangan nya.

"Lepaskan aku Erza"ucapnya.

"Kau tetap disini, nanti Alex mencoba memperkosamu"ucap Erza.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Alex itu sedang dalam mas-"ucapan Mirajane terpoton karena melihat Alex yang telah berdiri dan melihat kearah mereka.

"Tidak mungkin"ucap Natsu.

"Kenapa Natsu ?"ucap Lucy.

"Lihatlah kulitnya"ucap natsu dan mereka semua hanya bisa kaget karena Alex memakai mode Dragon Forcenya dan tampak taring yang mulai tumbuh. Alex mulai berjalan kearah mereka dengan wajah yang sadis dan kedua tangan nya terselimuti listrik dan mereka bersiaga melindungi diri. Tapi tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan dengan sebuah bola yang tiba-tiba mengelilingi Alex dan menghisap Alex masuk kedalamnya.

"Seperti tak asing"ucap Gray.

"Kau ingatkan Natsu, ketika kau melawan pria bertopeng di pulau galuna, sihirnya persis"ucap Gray.

"Kau benar Ice princess, dimana Alex sekarang ?"ucap Natsu.

"Mungkin dia melarikan diri, ayo kita melaporkan hal ini ke Master. Mira pak-"ucapan Erza terpotong karena Mirajane yang menyelanya.

"Kalian semua sok tahu, kalian menuduhnya tanpa mendengar penjelasan nya"ucap Mirajane dengan nada tinggi, kemudian dia pergi setelah selesai berpakaian. Team Natsu segera menuju guild tak lupa mereka meminta maaf atas kerusakan yang terjadi.

Di guild

"Master aku ingin melaporkan bahwa Alex mencoba memperkosa Mira"ucap Erza dan yang lain nya terkaget. Elfman yang mendengar kakak nya hampir diperkosa segera beranjak tapi suara Makarov menghentikan nya.

"Tunggu Elfman, kita dengarkan penjelasan nya dulu"ucap Makarov.

"Lanjutkan Erza"tambahnya.

"Kami awalnya ingin mengunjungi Alex, setelah seminggu setelah dia memakan semua body link magic itu. Ketika kami sampai, kami melihat Alex yang menindih Mira dan keadaan Mira yang hampir tanpa busana, Elfman yang mendengar itu hanya menggeram dan hendak beranjak tapi tangan besar makarov menahan nya.

"Kami sempat menyerangnya agar menjauhi Mira tapi yang membuat kami kaget ketika dia berteriak sambil memegang kepala nya, lalu sebuah cahaya menyinarinya dan Alex telah memakai mode Dragon Force nya dan mengatakan bahwa dia melakukan hal yang pantas"ucap Lucy.

"Lepaskan aku master, aku harus memberi pelajaran pada Alex"ucap Elfman yang mencoba melepaskan diri tapi sihir Cana dan Droy membantu menahan nya.

"Kalian telah melakukan hal yang salah"ucap Porlyusica yang datang bersama Mirajane.

"Apa maksudmu Porlyusica ?, dan Mira jelaskan semua yang terjadi"ucap Makarov.

"Kalian telah menyiksa bocah itu karena saat ini dia dalam masa kawin yang biasa para naga lakukan"ucap Porlyusica.

"Apa maksudmu ?"ucap Erza.

"Mungkin Mirajane bisa menjelaskan pada kalian semua, dan dimana dia sekarang ?"ucap Porlyusica.

"Alex tiba-tiba terlelan sebuah bola yang membawanya pergi.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mencegahnya ?"ucap Porlyusica dengan nada tinggi.

"Kami pikir itu salah satu sihir Alex, dan juga aku pikir dia melarikan diri"ucap Gray.

"Kalian sungguh bodoh"ucap Porlyusica dengan nada tinggi.

"Mungkin saat ini bocah itu dalam bahaya"tambahnya.

"Jelaskan yang kau tahu Porlyusica"ucap Makarov yang menatap teman nya itu tajam.

"Kalian harus tahu, sehari sebelum pertarungan Fairy Tail, Mystogan membawa bocah itu padaku dalam keadaan hilang kesadaran dan sihirnya yang hampir menghilang. Mystogan menjelaskan padaku bahwa dia menemukan Alex bersama dua wanita bertanduk dan seorang wanita yang menyusup di dewan yang bernama Ultear. Mystogan juga mengatakan bahwa dua wanita itu bukanlah manusia melainkan setan"ucap Porlyusica.

"Maksudmu Ultear Milkovich"ucap Bolt yang baru saja datang.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Bolt"ucap Makarov.

"Apa hubungan Ultear dan Ur"ucap Gray yang tanpa sadar.

"Maksudmu Ur Milkovich, memang nama belakang mereka sama tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa hubungan mereka"ucap Bolt.

"Jadi Bolt apa kau tahu siapa Ultear Milkovich"ucap Makarov.

'Maafkan aku Alex, aku terpaksa mengatakan nya. Jika aku tidak mengatakan nya kau dalam bahaya'batin Bolt.

"Aku mengenalnya, Ultear adalah orang yang merawat Alex sebelum dia datang kesini dan Erza apa kau tadi mengatakan dia ditelan sebuah bola. Mungkin itu perbuatan Ultear kalau aku tidak salah itu adalah salah satu kemampuan Ultear yang dapat memanipulasi waktu. Dia dapat memaju atau memundurkan waktu suatu sihir. Itu juga merupakan lost magic, seperti yang aku baca di buku punya Alex"jelas Bolt.

"Makarov kau harus segera membua team pencarian agar tidak terjadi hal yang diinginkan"ucap Porlyusica.

"Dan satu hal lagi, Mirajane kau harus menjelaskan semua yang terjadi"tambahnya dan meninggalkan tempat.

"Sebenarnya hal yang dilakukan Alex adalah hal yang tepat karena sekarang aku adalah pasangan nya"ucap Mirajane menunjukan tanda kepala naga dilehernya.

"Alex mengatakan padaku, bahwa dia dalam masa sulitnya para dragon slayer yaitu ketika musim kawan tiba. Dia juga sudah menahan nya hampir sebulan lebih tapi ketika dia ingin mngeluarkan semuanya padaku, kalian datang dan langsung menuduhnya tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanku. Sekarang pasti Alex sedang kesakitan kar-"ucapan Mirajane terpotong karena mendengar suara seseorang.

"Jika seorang dragon slayer tidak melampiaskan nya maka dia bisa diluar kendali bahkan hilang kesadaran. Ada dua cara menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, pertama dengan cara menemukan pasangan nya dan menandainya, yang kedua melampiaskan nya ke wanita lain yang bukan pasangan nya"ucap Gajeel yang baru saja datang.

"Dragon slayer yang dalam masa kawin cenderung bisa menyerang orang lain tanpa melihat siapa yang dia serang apalagi jika dia telah memakai mode dragon force dia bahkan bisa berubah menjadi naga"ucap Gajeel dan semua yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terkejut.

"Tapi mereka bisa menghilang sedikit pengaruh dengan cara bermeditasi, itulah yang Metalicana katakan padaku"tambahnya.

"Sekarang kalian menyesalkan, master aku akan mencari Alex-kun"ucap Mirajane.

"Bukan nya kau tidak menjalankan pekerjaan lagi, Nee-chan"ucap Elfman.

"Aku merasakan hal yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi dengan Alex, makanya aku akan mencarinya"ucap Mirajane yang memegang lehernya dimana tanda itu berada.

"Baiklah. Gajeel, Mirajane, Levy, Juvia dan Bolt kalian mencari keberadaan Alex dan Team Natsu tetap mewakili Fairy Tail dalam alliansi guild. Sekarang kita dihadapkan dengan dua masalah serius dan aku minta supaya pekrjaan ini dapat berjalan lancar"perintah Makarov.

"Baik"ucap mereka semua dan mereka segera bersiap-siap.

"Mira aku minta maaf, aku terlalu gegabah menuduh Alex yang tidak-tidak"ucap Erza yang mendekatinya.

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku. Ayo pergi Levy, Gajeel, Juvia"ucap Mirajane dengan tegas, mereka semua dapat melihat Mirajane sekarang menjadi dirinya yang dulu sebelum Lisanna meninggal.

"Kalian pergilah, pasti mereka sudah datang. Masalah Alex kita serahkan saja pada Team Mira"ucap Makarov dan hanya bisa mengangguk kan kepalanya.

Di suatu tempat

"Hmmmm aku dimana ?, seingatku aku berada di rumah sakit"ucapnya mencoba duduk.

"Kau dimarkasku Alex-kun"ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Ultear.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini ?, apa kau yang menolongku Nee-chan ?"ucap Alex yang mengambil baju di meja sebelahnya.

"Hmmmm ya dan kau tahu, kau sangat agresif sekali tadi sampai-sampai kau mencabik pakaianku"ucapnya dengan nada sensual.

"Hahhh benarkah"ucap Alex dengan nada kaget.

"Hahahaha bercanda Alex-kun"ucap Ultear yang tertawa.

"Nee-chan jangan menggodaku"ucap Alex dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak masalah kau mencabik-cabikan bajuku, aku tidak masalah diperlakukan apapun asalkan kau yang melakukan nya Otouto"ucap Ultera yang telah berjalan mendekat dan berbisik ditelinga nya dengan nada sensual.

"Ne-Nee-chan jangan menggodaku"ucap Alex yang mukanya sudah memerah.

"Hmmm kau memang belum berubah"ucapnya yang mendorong Alex dan sekarang Ultear duduk di perut Alex dan meraba dadanya yang bidang.

"Nee-chan apa kau tentang Anima ?"ucap Alex tiba-tiba dan seketika Ultear terdiam.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Anima Ultear Nee-sama"ucap Alex lagi.

"Ada perlu kau menanyakan tentang Anima"ucap Ultear.

"Aku tahu Anima adalah sebuah pintu masuk menuju sebuah dimensi, gara-gara Anima pula Lisanna terhisap kesana"ucap Alex.

"Maksudmu Lisanna, Lisanna Straus adik si satan soul Mirajane Straus"balas Ultear.

"Benar. Maka itulah aku butuh bantuanmu, jika kau tahu sesuatu tantang Anima tolong beritahu aku, akan ku lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan"ucap Alex yang telah bersujud di depan ultear. Ultear yang tidak tega mengangkat badan Alex dan memeluknya.

"Tolonglah Nee-chan, bantu aku bahkan jika aku harus menukar dengan nyawaku, aku mau asal kau bisa membantuku. Aku ingin melihat Mira bahagia"ucap Alex lagi.

"Baiklah Alex-kun, aku akan membantumu tapi ada hal yang harus kau bayar"ucap Ultear yang dengan lembut dan memeluknya.

"Apapun yang inginkan, aku akan berusaha memenuhinya"ucap Alex membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Nanti kau ikut aku. Besok kita akan ke Onibas, disitu ada yang harus kau lakukan. Setelah kau melakukan nya aku akan memberitahumu semua tentang Anima. Kau paham Alex-kun"ucap Ultear.

"Aku paham, memang nya kita mau kemana ?"ucap Alex.

"Kita akan ke markasku, disana ada buku yang menjawab semua pertanyaanmu"ucap Ultear.

"Maksudmu kita akan ke markas Grimore Heart. Apa tidak apa ?"ucap Alex.

"Tidak masalah, malahan Master hades ingin bertemu denganmu"ucap Ultear.

"Baiklah"ucap Alex.

Tiba-tiba saja Ultear duduk di pangkuan Alex dan melingkarkan tangan nya dileher dan Alex pun tanpa memeluk pinggang Ultear agar mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya kita bisa lanjutkan hal yang tertunda di penginapan bar kemaren. Kau mau kan My Otouto"ucap Ultear yang telah mencium bibirnya dan dengan berani dia membalas ciuman dan mereka melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda.

Sementara dengan Team Mirajane

"Mira sepertinya kita harus bertemu dengan Yajima-san karena mungkin saja kita tahu informasi tentang Ultear darinya. Jika benar Ultear yang melakukan nya"ucap Levy.

"Baiklah. Kita ke kediaman Yajima sekarang"ucap mereka yang menuju lokasi.

'Alex-kun ku harap kau baik-baik saja'batin Mirajane sambil memegang lehernya yang terdapat tanda dari Alex.

To Be Continue

Kembali lagi di Story Life Dragon Slayer. Ini mungkin bisa dikatakan prolog dari Oracion Seis dan kisah AU yang saya buat. Mungkin beberapa chapter kedepan akan ada beberapa scene rating tinggi dan saya akan update dimalam hari saja karena para pembaca ada yang puasa. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan tetap nantikan kelanjutan nya di Story Life Dragon Slayer.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	20. Chapter 20

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Oc x harem

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, Miss tanda baca, Semi-Canon Dkk

The Story Life Dragon Slayer

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: Ini adalah kisah Alexander bersama teman-teman nya. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, dendam dan Pengkhianatan pun akan mereka lalui. (bad summary)

Chapter 20

Team Gajeel yang memutuskan untuk kerumah Yajima telah sampai, setelah mengetuk pintunya Yajima keluar dengan memakai pakaian kokinya.

"Owh Fairy Tail, ada apa ?"ucap Yajima yang sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Kami ingin bertanya tentang seseoang, apa anda mengenal wanita yang beranama Ultear Milkovich ?"ucap Mirajane dan Yajima sempat terdiam dan kembali berucap.

"Sebaiknya kalian masuk"ucap Yajima dengan tegasnya dan mereka memasuki rumah mantan anggota dewan itu.

Mereka berlima memasuki rumah Yajima, tampak beberap foto masa muda Yajima dan foto tentang dewan sihir. Yajima mempersilahkan mereka duduk, mereka melihat Yajima masuk kedalam kamar dan beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar dengan sebuah buku tebal dan membawa beberapa tumpukan kertas.

"Silahkan kalian lihat-lihat ini"ucap Yajima dan mereka mengambil setiap buku. Ada sebuah kertas yang menarik perhatian Mirajane dan dia mengambil nya. Membaca sebentar buku tersebut dan meletakan nya kembali.

"Apa yang kalian temukan ?"tanya Yajima.

"Semua informasi ini sudah kuketahui. Mulai dari dia dan orang yang bernama Siegrain alias Jellal menyusup ke dewan, mereka yang menghasut dewan agar menembakan Etherion ke R-System dan juga Ultear yang menjadi buronan besar dewan sihir tapi aku tidak menemukan informasi tentang Ultear yang sebenarnya dan juga tidak ada informasi tentang hubungan Ultear dan Ur"ucap Bolt yang telah meletakan sebuah kertas ke meja.

"Apa maksudmu hubungan Ur dan Ultear ?, apa yang kalian maksud Ur Milkovich ?, penyihir es yang membekukan Deliora"ucap Yajima dan mereka hanya mengangguk.

"Karena nama mereka sama, kemungkinan mereka ada hubungan"ucap Levy yang masih memeriksa kertas.

"Dan Juvia masih penasaran dengan hubungan Ultear-san dengan Alex-san seperti apa yang dikatakan Bot pada kami"ucap Juvia.

"Hubungan, hubungan apa maksud kalian ?"ucap Yajima sedikit bingung.

"Alex sebelum bergabung dengan Fairy Tail, dia sempat diasuh Ultear beberapa tahun setelah itu mereka berpisah karena Alex yang akan bergabung dengan Fairy Tail dan Ultear yang kembali ke guildnya. Aku sedikit penasaran guild mana Ultear bergabung"ucap Bolt sambil berpikir.

"Pantas saja, aku melihat Ultear dan Alex terlihat sangat akrab. Sekarang apa yang akan kalian lakukan karena sepertinya kalian tidak menemukan sesuatu ?"ucap Yajima sambil melihat Levy yang telah meletakan kembali kertas ke meja. Yajima sangat paham, orang yang bisa diandalkan dalam hal analisa adalah Levy karena dia adalah kunci kemenangan Fairy Tail, dalam insisden pertarungan Fairy Tail, seperti itu yang dia baca dia halama berita.

Tok tok tok tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Yajima segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Setelah dia membuka pintu dia kembali bersama seorang pria berkacamata yang berpakaian tentara dewan sihir.

"Kebetulan sekali, Lahar-kun sedang mencari informasi tentang Ultear dan Jellal. Bagaimana kalau kalian bekerja sama ?"ucap Yajima.

"Memang ada perlu apa mereka dengan Ultear "ucap lahar.

"Mereka sedang mencari Alex-kun, dia dibawa oleh Ultear. Itulah yang dikatakan mereka"ucap Yajima.

"Kami tidak ingin merepotkan"ucap Levy.

"Tidak merepotkan, mungkin kalian akan membantu dewan sihir menangkap dua buronan itu sekaligus membawa Alex-san kembali"ucap Lahar. Mereka berlima sedikit berunding, setelah itu Mirajane berucap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mohon kerjasama nya Lahar-san"ucap Mirajane tapi ketika mereka ingin meninggalkan tempat, Yajima berucap.

"Owh ya aku lupa, ada satu informasi penting mengenai Alex. Tunggulah disini sebentar"ucap Yajima kembali masuk kedalam dan tak lama itu keluar membawa lacrima komunikasi ditangan nya. Mereka bingung dan Yajima memutar sebuah video, mereka yang menonton kaget.

"Pasti kalian kaget, tapi jangan hanya lihat percakapan mereka tapi lihatlah lambang di jubah Ultear"ucap Yajima menunjuk lambang sebuah guild di jubah yang dipakai Ultear.

"Yajima-san ini"ucap Lahar.

"Benar Lahar-kun, ini lambang salah satu Alliansi Ballam, Grimore Heart"ucap Yajima dan mereka terkaget mendengar ucapan Yajima.

"Tidak mungkin Yajima-san, Alex tidak mungkin melakukan konspirasi dengan Grimore Heart"ucap Mirajane yang telah menangis tapi Juvia dan Levy sgera menenangkan nya. Bolt hanya bisa mengeraskan tangan nya saja.

'Apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu Alex'batin Bolt lalu melihat kearah video tersebut. Dia sangat yakin bahwa lambang itu benar lambang Grimore Heart.

"Aku juga tidak menuduh Alex-kun, tapi bukti ini masih belum kuat. Apa hubungan nya Alex dengan Ultear selain hubungan Alex yang dirawat Ultear ?"ucap Yajima. Lahar mencatat informasi yang dia dapatakan ini dalam sebuah buku kecil yang berada di saku nya.

"Untuk itulah dewan dibentuk kembali, untuk menyelidiki semua ini"ucap Yajima dan Lahar hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Semoga Alex-kun tidak terlibat dengan semua ini"ucap Yajima sambil menghela nafas. Setelah mendapatkan informasi yang sangat penting, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan dan pencarian Alex.

Sementara itu guild Fairy Tail lebih tepat nya kantor Makarov, kini dia sedang berkutat dengan dokumen, dia juga melihat foto yang pernah di kasih Erza dan sebuh video tentang Alex dan Ultear, wanita yang diketahui sebagai anggota guild Grimore Heart.

"Semua menjadi membingungkan"ucap Makarov dan sedikit mengehela nafas. Dia kembali membaca sebuah buku tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung menutup buku tersebut dan meminum beer yang berada di depan nya.

"Aku berharap Alex tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Grimore Heart atau Alliansi Ballam"ucap Makarov dengan nada pelan.

Sementara dengan Alex, kini dia dan Ultear sedang berada di markas Grimore Heart. Mereka lah yang pertama kali datang, lalu masuklah 2 pria dan satu cewek dan mengambil duduk di dekat mereka, gadis kecil berambut pink dan sosok seperti domba. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing tapi Alex sedikit terganggu dengan tatapan seorang pria yang berambut jabrik panjang. Tapi tatapan nya teralihkan dengan sesosok pria tua, yang diketahui sebagai Hades, masuk dan menduduki singgasana nya dan berucap.

"Selamat datang Alexander"ucapnya dan berdiri lalu memerintahkan semua yang berdiri di sana untuk berdiri dan menyambutnya kecuali sosok yang menatap Alex tadi.

"Zancrow-san"ucap gadis kecil yang diketahui bernama Meredy, dia menarik sedikit ujung baju Zancrow, dia menunjuk kearah master mereka yang menampakan wajah tidak senang.

"Master hades anda berlebihan, tidak usah menyambutku"ucap Alex yang merasa tak enak.

"Kau juga bagian dari guild, walaupun tidak resmi tapi kau adalah adiknya Ultear, dan Ultear adalah orang kepercayaanku jadi secara tidak langsung kau adalah anggota Grimore Heart"ucap Master Hades dan dia mendengar decihan dari Zancrow.

"Jika saja Ultear berhasil mengajakmu kesini, pasti kau akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka"ucap Hades menunjuk kearah anak buahnya.

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui nama mereka Alex-kun ?"ucap Hades dan Alex hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Hades melirik kearah mereka dan tampak pria besar berdiri.

"Azuma, Salam kenal"ucapnya lalu berdiri yang di sebelahnya. Lalu berdirilah sosok yang mirip domba berjalan.

"Zoldy"ucapnya.

'Bukan nya itu salah satu spirit langit, Capricorn'batin Alex melihat kearah nya lalu gadis kecil berambut pink berdiri.

"Meredy, salam kenal Alex-san"ucapnya ketika giliran Zancrow, dia hanya diam dan menatap Alex dengan kebencian.

"Untuk apa aku berkenalan dengan nya, dia musuh kita Master apalagi dia dari Fairy Tail, mereka adalah musuh besarmu. Bukan begi-"ucapan Zancrow terputus karena sebuah rantai mencengkram lehernya. Zancrow mengerang kesakitan karena rantai itu menjerat lehernya kuat

"Tutup mulutmu, aku memang membenci mereka"ucap hades dengan nada tinggi.

"Terus kenapa kau biarkan dia berada disini ?"tanya Zancrow sambil menunjuk kearah Alex.

"Dia akan membantu Ultear dalam tugas selanjutnya"ucap Hades dan melirik kearah Alex tapi dia mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau membiarkan musuhmu disini, kau sungguh aneh Master Hades"ucap Zancrow yang telah memutuskan rantai itu dengan api hitam nya dan pergi dari ruang. Mereka hanya bisa membiarkan hal tersebut karena kejadian ini sering terjadi.

"Dimana Hikaru ?"ucap Hades sambil melihat sekitar.

"Hikaru menjalankan tugas nya Master Hades"ucap Azuma.

"Begitu. Owh ya Alex, pasti kau bingung kan kenapa berada disini ?"ucap Hades.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dari Nee-san, aku meminta membantunya asalkan dia membantu ku memberikan semua informasi tentang Anima"ucap Alex.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan meminta bantuan pada Ultear ?, kau tahu sendiri siapa Ultear dan juga dia adalah musuhmu. Kau tadi juga mendengarkan, kami khususnya aku membenci Fairy Tail. Lantas apa alasanmu ?"ucap Hades menatap intens kearah Alex.

"Aku mengakui kepintaran dan kecerdasan Nee-san, aku berpikir mungkin saja Nee-san tahu tentang Anima. Pada awalnya aku takut untuk bertanya karena jika Nee-san tahu akan ada harga untuk sebuah informasi. Tebak kan ku tepat, Nee-san meminta bantuanku dalam tugasnya. Aku awalnya bimbang, disatu sisi aku takut teman-temanku di Fairy Tail bakalan tahu semua yang kulakukan tapi disatu sisi aku ingin membawa Lisanna kembali karena menurut Mystogan, Lisanna belum lah mati dia terhisap kedalam Anima. Aku ingin melihat mereka bahagia khususnya Mira"ucap Alex dan mengepalkan tangan nya. Mereka yang mendengar hanya bisa diam dan Hades kembali berucap.

"Kau mengingatkan aku dengan temanku dulu, Alex. Dia rela melakukan apapun asalkan untuk teman nya bahkan harta karun, hal yang begitu dicintai nya dia tinggalkan kalau teman nya dalam bahaya"ucap Hades sambil memandang langit.

Tapi ucapan Alex membuat Hades mengeraskan wajahnya.

"Kenapa anda membenci Fairy Tail, Master Hades ?"ucap Alex.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu apa-apa"ucap Hades dengan nada marah dan Alex hanya bisa diam.

"Owh ya Ultear, nanti kau jelaskan semuanya tentang pekerjaanmu"ucap Hades lagi lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Mereka hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dan Ultear, Alex mulai bergegas pergi, menyisahkan Zoldy, Azuma dan Meredy.

Sementara itu perwakilan Fairy Tail, Lamia scale, Blue Pegasus, dan Caitshelter sedang berhadapan dengan Oracion Seis, mereka semua memasang sikap siaga.

"Kukira Lightning Bolt akan ikut"ucap pria yang diketahui bernama Brain.

"Kupikir juga begitu, ini kesempatan untuk membalas perbuatan nya tempo hari"ucap Racer.

Tapi perhatian Brain teralihkan ketika melihat gadis berambut biru itu, lalu dia memerintahkan mereka untuk menangkapnya. Mereka tentu saja tidak membairkan itu, mereka menyerang balik tapi mereka tidak menyadari ular cobra yang membawa nya.

"Lepaskan Wendy"ucap kucing putih bernama Carla.

"Tidak akan, dia bisa membantuku"ucap Brain. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah asap menyelimuti mereka tetapi Jura dengan sigap membuat pelindung dari batu. Setelah asap pergi mereka tidak melihat lagi Oracion Seis tapi mereka mendegar erangan kesakitan yang berasal dari Erza, dia tergigit oleh ular tersebut. Erza mencoba menghentikan racun dengan cara meminta mereka memotong tangan nya tapi mereka tidak ada yang mau. Carla akhirnya berucap bahwa yang mereka butuhkan saat ini adalah Wendy karena dia bisa menyembuhkan nya tapi perkataan Carla membuat Natsu terkejut karena Wendy merupakan Dragon Slayer Langit. Mereka memutuskan untuk mencari Wendy dan Natsu dengan lantang nya mengatakan mereka akan bisa menyelamatkan Wendy dan mengalahkan Oracion seis dan mereka juga mengikuti Natsu.

Sementara di tempat lain, Alex yang bingung dengan tempat dan stasiun yang mereka lihat segera berucap.

"Nee-san ini bukan Onibas, ini bukan daerah perbatasan"ucap Alex.

"Benar, kita akan mencari sesuatu disini"ucap Ultear dan mereka mulai meninggalkan stasiun dan mulai berjalan kaki.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kita cari Nee-san ?"tanya Alex.

"Master hades menemukan tempat dimana salah satu senjata buatan Zeref berada. Ascalon, pedang yang dapat memotong apapun bahkan bisa membunuh naga dan dewa"ucap Ultear dan betapa kagetnya Alex dengan ucapan tadi. Alex yang telah mengetahui apa tugas mereka, hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan dan membatin.

'Apa kau akan menggunankan pedang itu membangkit the magic one, Nee-san'batin Alex dan melihat kearah Ultear.

'Semoga apa yang kulakukan ini benar ?'batin nya lagi lalu memandang langit dan mengikuti kemana Ultear akan membawanya.

To Be Continue

Kembali lagi di fic Story Life Dragon Slayer, terimakasih atas dukungan nya selama ini. Di fic ini saya mengambil pedang Ascalon dari anime DxD sebagai pedang pembunuh dewa dan Naga. Sedikit berbeda dari anime DxD tapi bentuknya akan sama seperti di cerita aslinya. Mungkin untuk beberapa chapter kedepan akan ada sedikit unsur DxD dalam alur cerita tapi tidak akan mendominasi. Terimakasih dukungan nya selama ini, penasaran dengan kelajutan nya, tetap tunggu kelanjutan nya di Story Life Dragon Slayer. Fic saya yang selanjutnya akan update yaitu True Love, so tetap tunggu kelanjutan nya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	21. Chapter 21

Dislaimer

Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Oc x harem

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, Miss tanda baca, Semi-Canon Dkk

The Story Life Dragon Slayer

Ini asli karangan saya sendiri dan jika memiliki kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary: Ini adalah kisah Alexander bersama teman-teman nya. Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, dendam dan Pengkhianatan pun akan mereka lalui.

 _ **[ ]= Batin Naga  
( )=Naga berucap**_

Chapter 21

Natsu dan Alliansi guild memutuskan untuk berpencar mencari Wendy sang Sky Dragon Slayer. Carla,Natsu, Gray, Lyon memutuskan untuk mencari Wendy sedangkan yang lain untuk berjaga disekitar karena Erza yang sedang terluka.

"Wendyyyyy"teriak Natsu.

"Kucing jantan"ucap Carla.

"Kalian Dimana ?"teriak Gray.

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar mencarinya, kalau begini terus tidak akan hasilnya"ucap Lyon.

"Aku setuju denganmu Lyon. Natsu, Carla kau pergilah ke utara biar aku dan Lyon yang keselatan. Kita akan bertemu disini lagi"ucap Gray.

"Baiklah"ucap Natsu dan segera berlari.

"Kalian hati-hatilah"ucap Carla yang terbang menyusul Natsu.

"Ayo kita pergi Lyon"dan dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Ultear dan Alex akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan mereka dan mereka melihat banyaknya prajurit dewan sihir yang menjaga.

"Pedang suci seperti ini hanya dijaga oleh para prajurit saja"ucap Alex yang melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat Alex"ucap Ultear.

"Mau apa kalian berdua disini"ucap mereka.

"Kalian menyingkirlah jika tidak ingin mati"ucap Ultear.

"Kita tangkap saja mereka"lalu ketika mereka ingin menyerang seketika petir menghantam mereka dan membuat mereka tergelatak tak berdaya.

"Kerja bagus Alex-kun, ayo kita cari pedang itu"lalu mereka masuk kedalam gua tersebut. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa seorang prajurit masih bertahan dan mengeluarkan sebuah lacrima komunikasi dan berucap.

"Lapor komandan, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Ada dua orang penyusup yang mencoba memasuki gua terlarang tapi kami tidak bisa menghentikan nya. Sepertinya mereka mengincar pedang yang ada di dalam gua itu"setelah itu dia mengirimnya ke komandan nya dan berusaha bangkit untuk mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh penyusup itu dan siapa mereka.

Sementara itu dengan Lahar, dia dan pasukan sedang berada di markas mencari arsip-arsip yang nantinya berguna dalam penyelidikan tapi lacrima komunkasi bersinar dan dia mengaktifkan nya.

{Lapor komandan, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Ada dua orang penyusup yang mencoba memasuki gua terlarang tapi kami tidak bisa menghentikan nya. Sepertinya mereka mengincar pedang yang ada di dalam gua itu}

Betapa kagetnya Lahar mendengar pesan suara ini, dia segera menuju ruang ketua dewan sihir dan mengabarinya. Sang ketua pun segera menghubungi semua wizard saint. Tak lama kemudian Makarov, seseorang yang dikenal sebagai Warrod datang mendobrak ruang rapat.

"Apakah benar yang ku dengar tadi ?"ucap Warrod dengan nada panik.

"Itu semuanya benar Warrod-sama, bawahanku yang memberikan informasi"Lahar memutar kembali rekaman tersebut.

"Kita harus segera kesana"ucapan Warrod mendapatkan anggukan dari Makarov. Mereka bergegas menuju lokasi mencegah hal yang tak diinginkan.

Sementara dengan Alex dan Ultear. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pintu raksasa dengan corak sebuah pedang dibagian depan nya.

"Kita sudah sampai, cobalah kau buka pintu itu"ucap Ultear.

"Disini disebutkan bahwa hanya seorang pembunuh naga dan sang pencipta yang dapat membuka pintu ini, cukup memusatkan semua sihirmu ditangan dan alirkan ke gagang naga ini"ucapnya sambil membaca dan memperagakan hal yang tertulis di kertas.

"Akan kucoba"Alex mulai berkonsentrasi dengan tangan yang menyatu, perlahan-lahan tubuh Alex diselimuti Petir, semakin menebal dan menguat. Lalu dia menggengam pintu itu, mencoba menyalurkan magic nya dan perlahan tapi pasti pintu itu terbuka. Tampak oleh mereka sebuah pedang emas yang tertancap pada sebauh kristal hitam.

"Cabutlah pedang itu Alex"perintahnya.

Alex perlahan berjalan mendekat, dia lagi-lagi memusatkan magic nya di kedua tangan nya. Hal pertama yang dia rasakan adalah sesuatu hal yang membuat dia merasa kosong karena pedang ini membuatmu kehabisan sihir, ini terlihat kedua tangan Alex yang awal nya bersinar terselibungi petir perlahan tapi pasti petir itu mulai menghilang dan tampak Alex akan tumbang tapi dia menggenggam erat gagang pedang dan kembali berdiri.

"AKU MOHON PINJAMKAN AKU KEKUATANMU, AKU HANYA INGIN MEMBUAT ORANG YANG BERHARGA BAGIKU BAHAGIA. AKU TAHU DIA MASIH HIDUP DAN MENUNGGU SIAPUPUN UNTUK MENJEMPUTNYA, AKU INGIN MEMBUAT DIA BERKUMPUL DENGAN KELUARGANYA MAKA DARI ITU PINJAMKAN AKU KEKUATANMU ASCALON"teriaknya, Ultear tertegun dengan apa yang di dengarnya dan tanpa sadar dia mengepalkan kedua tangan nya. Tiba-tiba gua itu bergetar dan mereka dikagetkan dengan pedang itu yang bereaksi dengan ucapan Alex, dan mereka diselimuti cahaya emas. Setelah cahaya itu hilang, Ultear dikagetkan dengan Alex yang telah mencabut pedang tersebut dan pedang tersebut terus berkedip. Perhatian mereka tertuju ke sebuah kristal yang menjadi tempat pedang tersebut, Alex yang melihat itu mengambilnya, karena kedua benda itu semakin berkedip kencang ketika didekatkan. Alex menyatukan kedua benda dan tiba-tiba saja keluar sebuah hologram naga yang sangat besar dan ini tentu saja membuat Ultear terkaget.

 _ **(Apakah kau yang membebaskanku anak muda ?)**_

Alex hanya bisa menganggukan kepala nya dan menatap kearah sosok hologram tersebut.

 _ **(Setelah 400 tahun lebih, akhirnya aku bisa melihat dunia ini lagi. Terima kasih banya anak muda. Kau telah membebaskanku dari kutukan ini)**_

"Tunggu dulu"ucap Ultear menyela.

 _ **(Siapa kau wanita. Apa kau datang bersama anak muda ini ?)**_

"Bukan nya kau itu sebuah pedang ciptaan Zeref bukanlah naga"ucap Ultear.

 _ **[Sepertinya Zerefine membuat identitas baru bernama Zeref dan mungkin tidak hanya dia yang telah tertipu]**_

 _ **(Zeref pasti menipu kalian dan juga menipuku. Dia bilang ingin membantuku membuat manusia dan naga bisa hidup bersama lagi setelah terjadi keselisihpaham antara kami dan manusia tapi dia malah menipuku. Aku tahu niat busuk nya tapi sebelum aku memberi tahukan kekaumku bahwa Zeref punya niat buruk dan lebih parahnya dia membuat berita bohong dan mengatakan pada kaumku dan Irene bahwa aku sudah mati oleh kaum manusia padahal aku di kutuk dalam pedang ini, maka sejak itulah perang antara manusia semakin memanas)**_

"Bagaimana mungkin , semua nya tertulis dalam kertas yang didapatkan oleh master Hades itu salah ?"ucap Ultear yang masih terkaget dengan fakta yang diterima nya.

 _ **[Aku bisa melihat niat jahat yang sangat besar pada wanita ini dan aku juga merasakan bahwa dia ingin membuat Zerefine kembali terbangun]**_

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Ultear terselibungi cahaya merah dan membuatnya pingsan tapi sebelum menyentuh tanah, Alex menangkapnya dan menyandarkan badan nya di sekat batu besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada nee-san ?"ucap Alex yang menatap kearah sang naga.

 _ **(Hahahaha ternyata dia kakak mu. Maafkan aku anak muda, aku hanya membuat kakakmu pingsan karena aku merasakan niat jahat yang sangat besar hidup di hatinya. Namaku Belserion, Siapa namamu anak muda)**_

"Namaku Alexander tapi kau bisa memanggilku Alex, aku seorang Dragon Slayer Petir. Raikuma yang mengajarkanku sihir pembunuh naga tapi dia tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja dan Ultear nee-san yang menemukanku dan membawaku bersamanya"ucap Alex.

 _ **[Sudah kuduga, aura mirip Raikuma. Banyak yang terjadi ketika aku dikutuk. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Zerefine ?]**_

(Apakah ada selain dirimu yang mempunyai sihir pembunuh naga ?)

"Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer Api, Igneel yang mengajarkan nya. Gajeel Redfox, Dragon Slayer Besi, Metalicana yang mengajarkan nya"ucap Alex sambil menatap kearah sang naga.

 _ **[Sepertinya tidak hanya Irene yang menjadi dragon slayer. Apakah masih ada naga lain yang mengajarkan sihirnya pada manusia ?]**_

"Belserion, apakah kau juga mengajarkan sihirmu pada manusia ?"ucap Alex.

 _ **(Aku juga mengajarkan sihirku pada seseorang, seorang wanita lebih tepatnya tapi aku mengajarkan secara penuh dan menyerahkan sihir nagaku padanya)**_

"Dimana dia sekarang ?"tanya Alex.

 _ **(Entahlah, sejak aku dikutuk Zeref aku tak bisa merasakan aura nya lagi)**_

Sementara itu dibagian jauh dari benua ini. Tampak tiga orang yang sedang berjalan, salah satunya yaitu sosok wanita yang memegang tombak pedang besi di tangan nya. Tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti dan membuat dua ajudan ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa Irene-sama ?"ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu Irene-sama ?"ucap yang lain. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera berucap.

"Tidak ada. ayo kita lanjutkan lagi perjalanan kita Heine, Juliet"ucap sambil memnadang lembut kearah dua orang tersebut.

"Baiklah Irene-sama"ucap mereka berdua dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi.

'Tidak mungkin, apa yang kurasakan ini . Belserion telah mati terbunuh ?'batin nya yang tak yakin karena dia merasakan dadanya yang sedikit sesak karena tekanan aura yang sangat tipis ini.

Sementara itu disisi lain dunia ini, lebih tepatnya di sebuah pulau berbentuk pohon yang dikelilingi lautan, tampak sesosok wanita memakai gothic dress dengan rambut panjang hitam yang tergerai indah tertiup oleh angin.

"Sepertinya ada yang telah melepaskan kutukanku padanya"ucapnya.

"Sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik"ucapnya lalu kembali berjalan kembali ke dalam hutan dengan diiringi desiran ombak yang beradu dengan karang.

Sementara dengan rombongan Alliansi, Natsu yang mendengar suara teriakan Happy langsung menuju sumber suara, mereka melihat Wendy yang jatuh terduduk, Happy yang masih memasang wajah kaget. Ketika melihat kearah dimana sang exceed terkaget, Natsu dibuat kaget dengan sosok yang berdiri di depan nya saat ini.

"Jellal"Natsu yang masih kaget dengan orang yang dikalahkan Alex di Menara surga tapi dia sedang berdiri di depan nya.

"Siapa kalian semua ?"tentu saja ucapan ini membuat semua terkaget terutama Wendy.

"Jellal"gumam sang Dragon Slayer cilik.

"Apa aku mengenal kalian ?"ucapnya lagi. Natsu yang muak dengan semua ini, ingin memukulnya tap dia langsung mental dengan sihir yang diarahkan kearahnya. Setelah itu Jellal meninggalkan tempat.

"Kurang ajar"ujar Natsu.

"Wendy ayo kita pergi, ketempat Erza berada"uap Natsu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Erza, Natsu ?"tanya Happy.

"Si rambut merah terkena racun dari pria berular. Hanya Wendy yang bisa menyembuhkan nya"ucap Carla sambil menatap Wendy yang masih tak berkutik.

"Wendy kita harus cepat ketempat Erza"ucapan Natsu membubarkan lamunan nya dan segera berucap.

"Ayo kita segera pergi"ucap Wendy dan mereka dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat menuju tempat Erza berada tapi tanpa mereka sadari sesosok orang yang sedang tidur yang berada dekat mereka akhirnya terbangun dan sedikit menyeringai.

Di jalan mereka bertemu dengan Gray dan Lyon tapi ketika ingin meninggalkan tempat mereka dihadang salah satu anggota Oracion Seis yang dikenal bernama Racer.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membawa gadis kecil itu"ucap Racer yang ingin menyerang Wendy tapi sebuah dinding es menahan nya.

"Kalian pergilah, biar aku dan Lyon yang akan menahannya. Kalian harus cepat menuju Erza"Natsu berasa tak enak hati meninggalkan teman sekaligus rivalnya tapi yang dikatakan nya ada benarnya juga.

"Aku akan melihat kau bersama kami nanti Gray, Lyon. Ayo kita pergi ke tempat Erza Happy"ucap Natsu dan mereka pun pergi tap tentu saja Racer tidak membiarkan itu tapi lagi-lagi sebuah es menghalanginya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana"ucap Gray.

"Sepertinya aku harus menghabisi kalian terlebih dahulu"ucap Racer yang bersiap menyerang.

"Kau salah telah melawan kami"ucap Gray dan Lyon yang telah membuat ancang-ancang menyerang.

Sementara dengan rombongan Mira dkk, mereka maish menyusuri kebenaran yang tertera di kertas dan mereka sekarang berada di kota Crocus, tempat dimana semua data penduduk di seluruh negeri tersimpan. Arsip yang dimiliki nya pun termasuk lengkap dan itulah tujuan mereka berada disini, untuk mencari informasi tentang Ultear yang merupakan kakak angkat Alex. Ketika mereka sampai, mereka disambut para penduduk yang mengenal mereka apalagi penggemar Mirajane, walaupun bagaimana pun Mirajane adalah model terkenal di Fiore.

"Kita harus segera ke perpustakaan dan mendapatkan informasi sebanyak mungkin"setelah Levy berucap mereka segera bergegas menuju lokasi.

"Kita sebaiknya berpencar. Ini kalian peganglah ini dan maksimalkan waktu yang kita gunakan"ucap Levy sambil menyerahkan kacamata membaca cepat kepada Juvia dan Mirajane.

"Gajeel akan ikut membantuku karena kutahu dia paling malas dengan ini"Levy sejenak melirik kearah Gajeel dann dia hanya bisa mendecih perihal tersebut.

'Kau tunggulah Alex-kun, aku akan segera menemukanmu'batin Mirajane sambil memegang erat kacamata tersebut dan mereka ke posisi mereka dan mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang Ultear.

Sementara dengan Alex

 _ **(Alexander, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu membebaskanku ?. Pastinya ada hal yang kau inginkan dari)**_

 _ **(Apa kau menginginkan kekuatan, kekuasaan dan kejayaan ?)**_

"Aku tidak perlu itu semua, aku sudah cukup senang dengan apa yang kumiliki sekarang, aku tidak perlu kekuatan karena Raikuma mengajariku banyak hal, baik itu kekuataan dan yang lain nya"ucap Alex sambil memegang erat gagang pedang.

 _ **(Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku anak muda)**_

"Aku membebaskan mu karena nee-san memberiku persyaratan supaya dia dapat memberikan buku tentang cara membuka Anima yang dimiliki master Hades agar aku bisa menemukan keluargaku yang terhisap Anima"ucapnya.

 _ **(Jadi kau berniat menukarkanku dengan buku tersebut)**_

"Pada awalnya aku ingin melakukan nya tapi aku masih sangat ragu, tapi aku terpaksa melakukan nya Belserion, aku hanya ingin membawa keluargaku yang hilang. Dia masih hidup, dia belumlah mati"ucap Alex dengan nada serak.

 _ **(Bagaimana jika aku bisa membantumu membuka anima tanpa harus meminjam buku tersebut ?)**_

"Apa maksudmu Belserion ?. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Anima ?"ucapan Belserion tentu saja membuat Alex kaget.

 _ **(Anima merupakan suatu portal yang membuatmu berada di dunia bernama Edolas. Mungkin saja keluargamu itu berada disitu)**_

"Bisakah kau membantuku Belserion, aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu. Bantulah aku Belserion, aku hanya ingin membuat orang yang berharga bagiku bahagia"ucap Alex yang telah bersujud dihadapan nya dan tentu saja itu membuat Belserion kaget karena yang dia tahu adalah bangsa manusia memilki ego yang besar dan tak mau menundukan kepalanya.

 _ **[Anak ini begitu membuatku tertarik]**_

 _ **(Aku akan membantu mu Alex, tapi kau harus ikuti semua persyaratanku. Apakah kau bersedia ?)**_

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu"ucapan Alex membuat Belserion tersenyum senang. Tiba-tiba dia mengangakat tangan nya dan sebuah pedang tertancap ditanah dan sebuah mutiara merah berada disampingnya.

 _ **(Kau gabungkan kedua benda itu. aku akan masuk kembali ke pedang asli, aku akan tinggal di tubuhmu. Setelah kakakmu kubuat sadar kau katakan padanya bahwa kau berhasil menemukan pedang tersebut. Tak perlu khawatir kau akan ketahuan karena aku sedikit menghapus ingatan nya tentang wujudku ini dan juga aku telah memasukan sedikit kekuatanku kesana supaya tidak membuat bos nya curiga dan kau harus merahasiakan semuanya ini, hanya kau dan aku yang tahu. Tentu saja aku tidak hanya membantumu membuka portal Anima tapi aku akan menurunkan sihirku padamu, sihir Ultimate Element Blaze Dragon Slayer yang mempunyai 5 elemen dasar dalam dunia magic bahkan jika kau bisa menguasainya secara penuh kau bisa mengambil sihir orang lain)**_

"Apakah kau serius dengan ucapanmu, apakah kau bisa masuk kedalam tubuhku ?"Alex tentu saja masih kaget mendengar semua ini, ternyata naga yang ada di depan nya itu bukanlah sembarang naga.

 _ **(Tentu saja bocah, kau meremehkan sang raja naga dan juga aku dapat merasakan tekad kuat dalam hatimu, tekad untuk melindungi keluargamu. Aku yakin kau bisa membebaskan dunia ini dari kegelapan Zeref. Apakah kau bersedia ?)**_

"Aku bersedia, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu Belserion"ucap Alex dengan nada penuh keyakinan.

 _ **(Aku senang mendengarnya. Cepatlah kau gabungkan kedua benda itu agar aku bisa masuk ke pedang yang asli)**_

 _ **[Sebaiknya aku juga sedikit memotong ingatan dan rekaman prajurit tersebut]**_

Setelah itu Alex melakukan apa yang dikatakan, kedua benda tersebut bersatu. Yang membedakan kedua pedang tersebut hanya terletak di perbedaan warna mutiara yang berada di dekat gagang. Jika pedang asli mempunyai mutiara hitam, kalau pedang palsu berwarna merah dan pedang asli masuk ketangan kanan Alex, dia sedikit meringis karena pedang itu mulai bersatu dengan nya. Setelah itu tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya merah menyelibungi Ultear dan seketika dia terbangun.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku Alex ?"tanya Ultear yang masih sedikit pusing.

"Kau tadi pingsan karena tidak menahan kuatnya aura yang dikeluarkan oleh pedang ini"ucap Alex yangs sedikit memainkan pedangnya.

"Kau mendapatkan pedang itu Alex"Ultear berucap gembira.

"Tentu saja dan sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini sbeelum ada prajurit lain yang datang"ucap Alex yang masih bersandiwara

"Baiklah kita pergi dari sini"ucap Ultear dan mereka pun menghilang dalam bola, tanpa mereka sadari seorang prajurit dari dewan sihir yang melihat semuanya dan tak lupa merekam tapi tanpa dia sadari juga ingatan dan rekaman itu sudah dipotong.

"Aku harus memberitahukan ini pada komandan Lahar dan Doranbalt"ucap prajurit itu. ketika hampir tiba diluar dia dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang berbentuk pohon menggenggam erat pundaknya.

"Katakan padaku, pedang itu tidak dicabut kan"ucap Warrod dnegan nada panik karena dia tidak merasakan sama sekali aura sihir dari pedang tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Warrod-sama tapi pedang itu telah dicuri dan kalian harus melihat rekaman ini"prajurit tersebut memutarkan apa yang dia rekam. Mereka semua terkejut tapi Makarov lah yang paling kaget karena salah satu anaknya ikut terlibat.

"Ini tidak mungkin"ucap Makarov yang masih terkaget.

"Inilah yang sebenarnya terjadi, bahkan kami dipukul petir besar oleh dia tanpa ampun"balas prajurit itu.

"Kita harus segera mencarinya, aku takut pedang itu digunakan untuk hal yang tidak-tidak"ucap Warrod.

"Lahar sebarkan info ini. Status Alexander yang awalnya saksi menjadi buronan sama seperti Ultear Milkovich dan para penjahat lain nya, sebarkan ini seluruh negeri dan infokan ke pasukan penyidik untuk segera mencari keberadaan Alexander. Siapapun yang bisa membawa Alexander secara hidup ataupun kepalanya akan mendapatkan gelar wizard saint dan 100 juta jewel dari pihak kerajaan Fiore"tentu saja ini membuat kaget Makarov karena Alex dalam masalah besar. Dia masih bingung dengan jalan pikiran anaknya itu, kenapa dia mencabut pedang suci yang dikabarkan dapat menghancurkan apapun.

"Grandoma kau tidak bisa mengambil keputusan secara sepihak"ucap Makarov.

"Aku sudah memberitahukan hal ini ke Raja Toma E Fiore dan dia setuju dengan ini dan menambahkan hadiah 100 juta jewel bagi siapupun yang bisa membawa pedang itu dan kepala Alexander. Itu adalah langkah yang tepat saat ini Makarov, aku tidak ingin pedang itu jatuh ketangan yang salah dan sedari awal aku sudah curigai"ucp Grandoma.

"Tapi kita harus bertemu dan bertanya mengapa dia melakukan hal itu"sela Makarov.

"Aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan dengan Grandoma. Lahar kau sebarkan info ini keseluruh negeri bahwa Alexander menjadi buronan"ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang dan kau segera sebarkan informasi ini.

"Baik Hyberion-sama"lalu dia segera pergi dengan sebagian prajurit yang datang bersama lahar dan sebagian nya membawa prajurit yang tumbang.

"Sepertinya kita terlambat, aku tidak merasakan pedang itu lagi"ucap seseorang yang dikenal sebagai Draculos Hyberion wizard saint kedua dan Wolfheim sang wizard saint ketiga.

"Hyberion-sama, Wolfheim-sama"ucap Makarov terkaget karena jarang sekali salah satu empat besar datang jika tidak dalam keadaan genting.

"Sepertinya Serena tidak datang"ucap Warrod.

"Kau pasti tahu bagaimana susahnya menghubungi dia

"Kita juga harus segera bergerak menemukan pedang itu"ucap Wolfheim dan pergi bersama Hyberion.

"Lahar kerahkan seluruh pasukanmu, cari dan temukan keberadaan Alexander"Lahar menganggukan kepala nya dan pergi bersama pasukan dan Grandoma, menyisahkan Warrod dan Makarov.

"Sepertinya kita juga harus bergerak Makarov, jika tidak maka kepala salah satu anak mu akan dipenggal karena dianggap berhianat pada negeri dan lagi dia juga dengan salah satu anggota Grimore Heart yang menyamar di dalam dewan sihir"ucap Warrod.

"Aku mengerti Warrod-sama, aku tidak ingin air mata mengalir dari mata anak-anakku tapi disatu sisi aku juga tidak bisa menentang keputusan dari 4 inti wizard saint"ucap Makarov yang tertunduk kepalanya.

"Kau harus pikirkan ini dengan baik, jangan sampai kau menyesal dikemudian hari"ucapan Warrod semakin membuat Makarov bingung dengan apa yang akan dia ambil.

Sementara itu disisi Alliansi guild melawan Oracion Seis

Setelah terjadi pertempuran antar Gray dan Lyon melawan Racer yang dimenangkan oleh mereka berdua, Lucy melawan sesama penyihir langit bernama Angel, pertarungan antara Erza dengan seseorang dari Oracion Seis bernama Midnight dan yang paling utama yaitu pertarungan antara Natsu melawan Dragon Slayer racun yang bernama Cobra. Mereka sekarang berkumpul di satu tempat karena komunikasi Hibiki dibajak oleh sang pemimpin Oracion Seis Brain yang telah melepas segel yang dibuatnya.

(Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku dan kukatakan pada kalian semua. Nirvana akan menghancurkan dimana pembuat Nirvana ini berada)

"Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu"ucap Natsu.

(Sekarang kalian tidak punya waktu lagi, jika pun ada kalian tidak akan sempat HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA)

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan kegelapan mengambil alih dunia ini"ucap Erza yang berdiri disamping Natsu disusul yang lain.

(HAHAHAHAHA Aku suka semangat kalian tapi dengan tidak ada nya Jura bersama kalian, kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku sendiri)

"Aku yang akan mengalahkanmu"ucap Natsu dan kedua tangan nya yang telah berapi.

(Aku tunggu kau Salamander) setelah itu sambungan pun terputus.

"Kalian semua"Hibiki memanggil mereka dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil.

"Ini merupakan bagian dari Nirvana, terdapat 5 lacrima besar. Kunci untuk menghancukan Nirvana yaitu dengan cara menghancurkan ke lima lacrima itu secara bersamaan, tentu saja Zero akan berada di salah satu ruangan"jelas Hibiki.

"Aku akan memilih ruangan 1"ucap Natsu dengan nada yakin.

"Kita akan membagi siapa yang akan pergi kedalam untuk menghancurkan lacrima. Wendy Carla dan Jellal akan keruang 3, Gray akan keruang 4, Lucy Happy akan keruang 5 dan aku akan ke ruang 2 dan Natsu akan diruang 1"ucap Erza dan mereka menganggukan kepala dan segera bergegas menuju ruang yang telah ditetapkan.

Sementara itu dengan rombongan Mira dkk, mereka banyak mendapatkan informasi tentang Ultear salah satu nya dia merupakan anak dari guru kawan mereka Gray yang diketahui meninggal karena kelebihan sihir dan lebih pentingnya lagi saat perawatan ibunya menitipkan Ultear dengan salah satu ilmuwan bernama Brain yang merupakan pemimpin dark guild yang sedang para Alliansi perangi, Oracion Seis.

"Kita harus segera ketempat dimana Erza berada sekarang"ucap Levy.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu dimana mereka saat ini"ucap Juvia.

"Aku akan menelpon master"ucap Mira yang telah mengeluarkan lacrima komunikasi.

[Ada apa kau menelponku Mira, apa terjadi sesuatu]

"Kami ingin tahu dimana Erza saat ini"ucap Mira.

[Terakhir saat Erza mengabari ku mereka sedang menuju guild Cait Shelter karena Brain berhasil membangkitkan Nirvana]

"Apa ada yang terjadi master ?"ucap Levy yang melihat raut wajah Makarov.

[Terjadi sesuatu yang gawat dan itu melibatkan Alexander yang sedang kalian cari]

Tentu saja ini membuat mereka kaget tapi Mira langsung berucap cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Alex-kun master, apa dia baik-baik saja, dimana dia sekarang ?"ucap Mira menanyakan banyak hal kepada Makarov.

[Aku tidak bisa mengatakan nya saat ini, aku akan memberitahuan hal ini setelah rombongan Erza dan kalian kembali ke guild. Kita harus memebicarakan hal ini] dan komunikasi pun terputus sepihak.

"Ada yang tahu dimana Cait Shelter"tanya Mira.

"Aku tahu itu dimana Mira"ucap Bolt yang telah dalam bentuk sesosok harimau besar dengan corak petir pada badan nya.

"Kau bisa bertransformasi Bolt"tanya Levy dan Bolt hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berucap.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat, kalian naiklah supaya kita cepat sampai"ucapnya setelah itu mereka meninggalkan tempat seperti kilatan petir.

Disisi Alexander

"Akhirnya kita bisa memiliki pedang ini"ucapan Hades menggelegar di dalam markas nya.

"Semua ini berkat Alex-kun master Hades"ucap Ultear.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai imbalan mu Aleander ?"ucap Hades sambil memainkan pedangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin buku tentang Anima, Nee-san bilang kau mempunyainya"ucap Alex.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya bahkan kau bisa mengambil buku yang kau perlukan dari perpustakaanku sesukamu"ucap Hades.

"Meredy kau antarkan Alexander ke perpustakaan dan Ultear ada yang ingin akau bicarakan dneganmu"ucap Hades. Meredy dsn Alex pun menuju perpustakaan, menyisahkan Hades dan Ultear.

"Jelaskan padaku semuanya Ultear"ucap Hades menatap tangan kanan nya itu.

Dengan Meredy dan Alex, kini mereka sudah berada di depan pintu dan Meredy membuka. Alex melihat banyak buku yang tersusun.

"Buku yang kau cari ada di rak 7 no 1"ucap Meredy dan meninggalkan Alex sendirian.

"Terimakasih banyak Meredy-san"Alex pun segera menuju lokasi yang telah dberikan tadi, tepat. Dia bisa melihat sebuah buku berarna biru dongker.

 _ **(Sebaiknya kau segera membaca buku tersebut)**_

"Kau membuatku kaget Belserion. Aku tahu, jika tidak selesaipun aku akan membawa buku ini bersamaku"Alex melihat sebuah mutiara hitam muncul di punggung tangan nya dan Alex pun mulai membaca buku tersebut tanpa dia sadari tapi Belserion ketahui Meredy sedang mengawasi nya tak jauh dari posisi Alex berada.

Dengan Ultear dan Hades

"Begitu rupanya, saking besarnya kekuatan pedang ini kau bahkan sampai pingsan karena tidak mampu menahan aura yang keluar"ucap Hades sambil melihat-lihat pedang tersebut.

"Begitulah Master Hades"ucap Ultear.

"Sebentar lagi tujuan kita semua akan tercapai dan juga para wizard saint dan dewan sihir sepertinya telah mengetahui bahwa pedang itu telah dicuri"Ultear tentu saja sedikit khawatir tapi dia seolah mengacuhkan semua itu dan fokus ketujuan nya.

"Sebaiknya aku memantau Alex-kun master"ucap Ultear dan dia segera menuju perpustakaan setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari sang pemimpin dan pergi menuju perpustakaan.

Di perpusakaan

"Begitu rupanya, portal anima akan terbuka setiap 10 tahun sekali"ucap Alex.

"Mystogan mengatakan bahwa dia keluar dari portal itu sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu ketika dia berumur 8 tahun berarti"Alex terus berpikir keras tetapi dia dikagetkan dengan seseorag yang memeluknya dari belakang dan menutup matanya.

"Ayo tebak ini siapa"ucapanya melakukan seperti yang dia lakukan saat mereka masih tinggal bersama.

"Nee-san aku bukan anak kecil lagi"ucap Alex.

"Mou kau tidak menyenangkan Alex-kun"ucap Ultear yang semakin memeluk nya erat tapi mereka sadar dengan posisi mereka, wajah yang saling berdekatan dan mereka bisa merasakan nafas mereka masing-masing. Ultear berinisiatif mencium Alex duluan, awalnya Alex kaget dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Buktikam jika kau memang bukan anak kecil lagi"setelah ucapan itu Alex menarik Ultear dan membuatnya duduk dipangkuan Alex dan dengan sigap Alex memeluk nya dan mulai menciumnya Meredy masih setia mengawasi dan sangat kaget karena Ultear yang telah dianggap sebagai "ibunya" melakukan hal tersebut.

Sementara itu dengan rombongan Mira dkk, akhirnya mereka sampai di lokasi Alliansi. Pertama kali yang dilihat adalah wajah murung dan sedih pada setiap anggota dan Mira dkk tidak melihat Erza disana.

"Minna"ucap Levy.

"Levy-chan, apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?"ucap Lucy yang menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Kami disini untuk mencari Brain karena kakak angkat Alex-san berhubungan dnegan nya"ujar Juvia

"Aku sudah mengalahkan nya Hahahahahaha"ucap Natsu dengan bangga.

"Sepertinya kita telat"ucap Levy.

"Dimana Erza ?"Mira berucap.

Mereka terdiam sejenak sebelum Gray berucap.

"Dia pergi, setelah Jellal teman masa kecilnya dibawa oleh dewan sihir"ujarnya

"Begitu rupanya"ucap Mira.

"Orang tua bilang setelah kalian selesai kita harus segera kembali ke guild karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan mengenai Alexander"ucap Gajeel dan membuat rombongan dari Fairy Tail bingung termasuk para guild Alliansi.

"Sebaiknya kalian beristirahat di guild kami, besok pagi baru kalian pulang"ujar Carla.

"Carla benar, Robult jiji pasti senang jika kalian singgah"ucap Wendy. Mereka terpaksa menerima ajakan tersebut dan segera menuju guild Cait Shelter tempat Wendy dan Carla berasal. Mira yang tidak setuju dengan ajakan itu hendak protes karena dia sudah sangat penasaran apa yang ingin dibacarakan Makarov pada mereka, apa dia berhasil menemukan Alex atau Alex memberi kabar padanya. Mira hanya ingin Alex aman setelah mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang Ultear tapi ketika dia ingin berucap tetapi dia merasakan ada yang menghinggap dipundaknya, ternyata Bolt yang telah dalam bentuk exceed nya.

"Alex pasti akan baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kita harus istirahat itulah yang paling penting saat ini"ucapnya.

"Kau benar Bolt, ayo kita pergi"ucap Mira yan telah menggendong Bolt di depan nya, tak lupa Levy membuat sebuah petunjuk jika Erza telah kembali dan membuat sebuah note diamana merek sekarang.

Dimarkas Grimore Heart

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan nee-san"ucap Alex yang membelai rambut hitam sang kakak.

"Hari juga sudah menjelang pagi, sebaiknya aku segera kembali"ucap Alex yang mencoba mengangakat Ultear tapi dia malah memeluk leher Alex dengan erat.

"Jangan pergi"Alex hanya bisa tersentum karena Ultear yang mengigau dalam tidurnya.

"Sebaiknya aku memindahkan nee-san"Alex sudah mengendongnya, mengambil bajunya di lantai dan menutup bagian atas dengan bajunya dan mencari keberadaan yang lain. Tak lama dari itu, dia bisa melihat kambing berjalan atau yang dikenal dengan nama Zoldy.

"Zoldy-san, bisakah kau membantuku"tanya Alex.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu ?"ujarnya.

"Bisakah kau membaringkan nee-san, aku harus segera kembali dan katakan pada master Hades terimakasih buku nya"Alex pun menyerahkan Ultear ke anggota yang lain.

"Aku akan katakan itu dan kalau boleh tahu kenapa Ultear-san tidak memakai atasan"tentu saja ucapan Zoldy membuat Alex memerah mengingat kegiatan nya dengan sang kakak tadi tapi dengan cepat dia berucap.

"Akupergiduluzoldy-san"ucap Alex dengan cepat dan menghilang dalam kilatan petir. Sementara dengan meredy, dia yang dari tadi melihat apa yang dilakukan Alex terhadap Ultear hanya bisa terbengong dan kembali sadar dan berteriak menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"ALEX-SAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN UL"teriaknya.

Time Skip

Di Magnolia, lebih tepatnya di guild Fairy Tail

Setelah mengetahui kebenaran nya Wendy dan Carla memutuskan bergabung dengan Fairy tail, saat ini mereka berdua tengah berdiri di guild yang paling di segani sekaligus guild yang paling menyusahkan di seluruh Fiore.

"Jadi inikah Fairy Tail"ucap Wendy terpana melihat gedung yang sangat besar.

"Ayo kita masuk Wendy, kita temui master"ucap Erza dan mereka semua memasuki guild termasuk rombongan Mira dkk.

"Selamat datang"ucap anggota yang lain , yang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Ayo semuanya lawan aku"ucap Natsu dengan semangatnya.

"Seperti biasa Natsu"Makarov datang dengan memakai jubah kebesaran wizard saint.

"Wohhh ada anggota baru rupanya"ucapnya.

"Benar Master, Wendy dan Carla ingin bergabung bersama kita"ucap Erza.

"Aku mengerti, Mira-chan bisakah kau ambilkan aku cap untuk anggota baru kita"ucapan Makarov membuat Mirajane yang dari tadi melamun segera menuju tempat penyimpanan.

"Ini cap nya"ujarnya dan menyerahkan sebuah cap pada Makarov.

"Wendy dan teman nya, dimana kalian ingin capnya"ujar Makarov.

"Aku di sebelah kanan warna biru muda"ucap Wendy,

"Aku pink di pudak belakang"ucap Carla. Setelah mendapatkan cap makarov berucap kencang.

"Kalian anak-anak bodoh sambutlah anggota baru kita"ucap Makarov dan disambut teriakan dari yang lain dan mereka pun mulai berminum-minum ria.

"Master, apa yang ingin kau katakan pada kami ?"ucap Mirajane dan tentu saja ini membuat beberapa orang yang berada dekat dengan Mirajane dan Makarov sedikit ingin tahu.

"Ada apa ini master ?"ucap Erza.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini dari kalian semua terutama kau Mira"ucapan Makarov membuat Mira takut.

"Kalian harus lihat rekaman video ini"ucap Makarov yang telah membuat layar dan berputarlah sebuah rekaman video dari lacrima komunikasi. Awal nya mereka bingung, video ini menceritakan tentang pencurian pedang suci yang telah disegel ratusan tahun yang lalu, tapi mereka semua kaget dengan salah satu pelaku dari pencurian tersebut.

"Ini tidak mungkin master"ujar Mira yang tak tahan menahan air matanya.

"Tapi inilah kenyataan nya Mira dan kita mendapatkan berita duka, seluruh wizard saint dan dewan sihir memutuskan bahwa Alexander menjadi buronan kerajaan karena telah melakukan pencurian pedang suci dan lebih parahnya lagi dia bekerja sama dengan salah satu guild kegelapan, Grimore Heart. Siapapun yang bisa menangkap, membunuh dan membawa kepalanya akan diangkat menjadi wizard saint"berita ini tentu saja membuat semua orang disana tak kuasa menahan kaget tapi perhatian mereka teralihkan karena mendengar suara seseorang yang jatuh, mereka melihat Mirajaene yang pingsan karena tak kuat mendengar informasi dari Makarov.

"MIRAAAAA"ucap Erza segera menuju kearahnya.

"Cepat bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan"ucap Makarov. Elfman dengan hati-hati mengangkatnya dan dengan segera membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Jet dan Levy segera panggil Porlyusica"ucap Makarov dan mereka berdua segera menuju tempat kawa lama master mereka. Sebagian mereka menyusul ketempat mIra berada dan sebagian lagi tetap bersama Makarov, mendengarkan lagi penjelasan Makarov.

"Sebenarnya apa itu pedang suci ji-chan"ucap Gray.

"Aku pernah baca di salah satu buku milik master pertama, pedang suci itu dibuat oleh sang penyihir hitam Zeref"ucap Makarov dan dia bisa melihat Eksprsi Erza dan Gray yang sedang menahan amarah mereka.

"Konon katanya, pedang itu bisa menghancukan dan memotong apapun bahkan pedang itu bisa membunuh naga. Seperti yang tertulis dalam buku itu, pedang tersebut telah banyak bermandikan darah naga dan menjadi pedang pembunuh naga dan salah satu peninggalkan Zeref yang paling dicari"jelasnya.

"Tapi kenapa pedang tersebut bisa tercabut. seperti apa yang master bilang tadi, pastinya butuh sihir yang besar untuk bisa melepaskan pedang tersebut. Aku pernah mendengar ketika Rob ji-san memberitahu kami bahwa butuh 4 inti wizard saint untuk bisa mencabutnya"ucap Erza.

"Memang butuh sihir yang banyak dan kuat untuk bisa mencabut pedang itu bahkan pedang itu bisa mengambil jiwamu. Semua yang berhubungan dengan pedang itu merupakan hal tabuh di dewan sihir hanya 4 wizard inti yang mengetahui perihal tersebut"balas Makarov sambil menundukan kepala nya dan mereka semua dikagetkan dengan gebrakan pintu yang ternyata Porlyusica datang bersama Levy dan Jet.

"Dimana Mira, Makarov ?"ucap Porlyusica.

"Ikut aku Porlyusica"ucap Makarov. Etika di ruang kesehatan mereka melihat Mirajane yang dari tadi terus gelisah dalam pingsan nya. Porlyusica mengalirkan sedikit sihirnya di dahi dan perlahan Mirajane pun tenang. Wendy yang melihat itu tentu sedikit sedih karena sihir ini mengingatkan nya dengan Grandine naga yang merawatnya.

"Dia hanya sedikit syok dengan apa yang dia dengar, tidak ada masalah sama sekali"mereka semua senang mendengarnya terutama Elfman.

"Biarkan dia istirahat"ucap Porlyusica dan mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan, menyisahkan Laki, Bisca yang menjaga sedangkan yang lain keluar.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya Makarov perihal anakmu yang mencabut pedang suci Ascalon itu. apa tindakan dan keputusanmu ?"tanya Porlyusica. Makarov sempat terdiam dan membuat yang lain semakin takut dengan apa yang akan diucapkan master mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena 4 inti dari wizard saint telah turun tangan"ucapan ini membuat mereka kaget terutama Erza, tampak dia telah menggengaam kedua tangan nya.

"Aku memutuskan bahwa Alexander menjadi buronan semua guild termasuk Fairy Tail jika kita menentang keputusan mereka, para inti dengan tegas menyatakan bahwa Fairy Tail adalah musuh kerajaan. Kalian semua yang ada disini, siapapun yang bisa membawa kepala Alexander bahkan bisa membawa Ascalon ke Warrod-sama maka dia akan menjadi wizard saint dan mendapatkan 100 juta jewel dari raja Fiore"ucap Makarov yang menundukan kepalanya karena tak berani melihat ekspresi dari yang lain.

"Semoga apa yang kau lakukan ini tidak membuatmu menyesal makarov. Aku permisi dulu" Porlyusica pun kembali tempatnya, tapi sebuah pukulan dimeja menggelegar.

"Mana bisa aku membunuh bahkan memenggal kepala keluargaku sendiri, aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang wizard saint dan dewan sihir sialan itu katakan"Natsu yang dari tadi menahan amarahnya yang telah menghancurkan meja tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan guild.

"Natsu"Happy berteriak menyusul Natsu ketika Lucy ingin menyusul Makarov menahan.

"Biarakan saja Lucy, Natsu masih butuh waktu untuk semua ini. Memang berat tapi mau bagaimana lagi, 4 inti wizard saint sudah mendengar berita ini dan menetapkan status Alexander"ucap Makarov.

"Aku setuju apa yang dikatakan Natsu, aku tidak akan membunuh keluargaku sendiri walaupun dia telah melakukan semua ini. Pasti ada alasan kenapa dia melakukan semua ini"ucap Gray yang telah menggebrak meja dan pergi meninggalkan meja.

"Gray kembali-"ucapan Erza terpotog karena Makaorv yang telah menggelengkan kepalanya ke Erza.

"Biarkan saja Erza, pasti mereka berdua masih kaget mendengar berita ini"ucap Makarov.

'Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau ingin Alex, nak'batin Erza dan Makarov.

Sementara dengan Alex, sekarang da berada di kota Bosco tengah menikmati makanan nya tapi dia sedikit terganggu karena sejak dari tadi semua orang disana melihat kearahnya. Ketika ditanya mereka lari ketakutan. Alex pun membiarkan nya dan berjalan meninggalkan kota, dia jalan dia tak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita karena sibuk dengan buku ditangan nya.

"Maafkan aku nyonya aku tidak seng-"ucapan Alex terpotong karena melihat orang yang ditabraknya. Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah terjalin rapih, dan pakaian yang membuat kaum laki-laki meeneteskan liur mereka.

"Erza"tanpa sadar Alex berucap dan wanita itu kaget dengan nama yang dia dengar.

"Hey kau itu jalan lihat-lihat, kau tidak tahu siapa orang yang kau tabrak hahhh"ucap dua pengikut nya dan membuat warga sekitar melihat kearah mereka.

"Sudahlah Heine, Juliet"ucap wanita itu.

"Tapi Irene-sama, dia telah menabrak anda"ucap mereka.

"Biarkan saja Heine, Juliet"ketika mereka ingin protes, tatapan maut wanita tersebut menghentikan mereka.

"Maafkan atas ucapan mereka pemuda-san"ucap wanita yang dikenal bernama Irene.

"Aku yang justru minta maaf, ini punyamu nyonya"Alex pun menyerahkan pedang tombak itu dan tak sengaja tangan mereka saling bersentuhan. Irene yang memegang tangan Alex merasakan hal begitu dia rindukan.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf nyonya Irene"ucap Alex dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Irene yang kembali ke alam sadar segera membalikan badan dan dia tidak melihat sosok pemuda tersebut.

"Ada apa Irene-sama ? "kedua pengikut terkaget karena tiba-tba mereka melihatnya meneteskan air mata.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke Alvarez"ucap Irene dengan cepat menghapus air mata nya dan berjalan meninggalkan kota Bosco dengan diikuti kedua pengawalnya.

'Aku merasakan Belserion hidup di dalam dirinya'batinnya.

'Ini tidak mungkin, Belserion telah lama meninggal'batin nya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Sementara dengan Alex yang masih terus berjalan kembali ke Magnolia, Belserion yang tinggal dalam tangan Alex hanya bisa senang karena anaknya baik-baik saja.

Sementara dengan seseorang yang berada di pulau yang jauh, tampak sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang sedang tegak menghadap laut sambil memperhatikan sebuah bola kristal.

"Sepertinya tangan kiriku tertarik denganmu Alexander dan tak kusangka Belserion akan hidup ditanganmu"ucapnya menyeringai kearah bola kristal tersebut.

"Sepertinya prediksiku tentang dunia ini akan meleset. Dia yang akan membawa kedamaian sekaligus kehancuran untuk dunia ini"lalu diapun pergi masuk kedalam pulau dengan pohon disekitarnya yang mati dan diiringi tawa dari wanita tersebut.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya bisa update juga, wahhh banyak Arc Oracion Seis yang terpotong karena kalian semua pembaca pasti sudah menonton anime nya dan aku tidak membuat perubahan scene untuk arc ini dan lebih berfokus ke Arc Ascalon(ini buatan author). Di dalam chapter ini, dua karakter penting yang menampakan kehadiran nya walaupun cuman sejenak dan scene terakhir pasti kalian paham sekali dimana dan siapa "dia" tanpa aku sebutkan pun kalian pembaca sudah tahu. Terimakasih kepada seluruh pembaca fic The Story Life Dragon Slayer yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini dan maaf jika ada typo dkk, jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan kalian bisa tulis di kolom komentar dan untuk informasi, fic yang akan update selanjutnya yaitu God Mouth and God Tongue so jangan sampai kelewatan minna-san. Sekian dari saya, semoga suka dengan chapter ini.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


End file.
